The Learning Curve
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: AU and AH. Short chapters with daily updates. When Bella's boyfriend brings up the issue of her virginity with his ex, she decides to take charge of her own fate.  Now complete with occasional snippets to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a "drabblefic" which means that the chapters will be very short and the updates will be frequent (in this case, daily) until the story is finished.

**Disclaimer:** I make no claim to Twilight or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this very time-consuming endeavor, which means I can't afford a lawyer if you decide to sue me...so please don't.

* * *

><p>The Learning Curve: Chapter 1<p>

_Inside a girls' bathroom, Forks High School_

"You'll never guess what Mike told me."

I froze as I was getting ready to flush. Mike Newton and I had been dating for a few months now. He'd been too persistent to refuse, but I'd really started to like him after we went out the first time. He was really sweet, and a gentleman, and I couldn't imagine what he'd have to tell Jessica Stanley that would be worthy of gossip.

"What?" Lauren asked boredly. I peeked through the gap between the stall and the door. She was applying yet more lip gloss. I wonder if she knew she'd had a smudge on her teeth all yesterday afternoon.

"Bella won't have sex with him," Jessica laughed, and I felt a blush spread across my face and down my neck. "And she's still a _virgin_."

Lauren simply rolled her eyes, and to my increased mortification, said, "I always told you she was a prude. I bet she won't even give him a blow-job."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sex? Blow-jobs? We were only in high school, and we hadn't been together that long. Was he really expecting all of that from me? Lauren and Jessica clearly were – clearly they'd done these things. Jessica was Mike's ex, too. Why would he tell her a thing like that? Did he wish I was more like _her_? The thought made my stomach turn.

"There's something seriously wrong with her. Maybe she's a lesbian."

Lauren snickered. "Is _that_why she's always hanging out with that emo freak Alice Brandon? I thought she was just taking pity on her."

Now I was _mad_. Alice was my best friend and the nicest person I'd ever known, and they had no idea what she struggled with. Furious, I almost went out there and confronted them, but I saw their high-heeled feet begin to move, and embarrassment held me in check.

Alone in the bathroom, I finally flushed and absently washed my hands while looking at my reflection in the mirror. Was there really something wrong with me? I wasn't stupid. I knew Jessica and Lauren were only talking about me this way because Jessica was jealous and because Lauren was just a hag, but could they be right? If Mike had said something to Jessica about it, then he must be unsatisfied. What if he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore?

It wasn't like I would _die_ if Mike dumped me. I wasn't in love with him or anything, and I knew we'd probably stop dating when high school was over, because he wanted to go to UW and I wanted to get as far away from Forks as possible.

But Mike was a good, normal guy, and if _he_ expected sex from me, wouldn't every guy I ever dated? And if he didn't like that I was a virgin _now_, at 18, it was only going to get worse when I was older. I could end up dying alone without ever having sex with anyone, and I definitely didn't want _that._

Clearly, I had some things to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Learning Curve: Chapter 2

_Alice Brandon's Bedroom_

"Alice, there's something I want to talk to you about."

My best friend looked up from my toenails, which she was painting with all the focus of Michelangelo working on the Sistine Chapel. "What? You don't like the color?"

"No, the color's great. It's about Mike, actually."

"Oh." Alice was bored now. She thought Mike was a moron with no personality. Every now and then I agreed with her.

"And about sex."

"Fuck!" Alice said as she smeared my left big toe. "You can't just spring the s-word like that, Bella."

"Sorry," I said, though I wasn't. "It's just, I was in the bathroom yesterday, and I heard Jessica and Lauren talking. Alice, Mike _told_ Jessica that we weren't having sex and that I was a virgin."

"So? That's not a bad thing," Alice said. "You don't want to be a skank like them."

"No, I don't," I agreed. "It's just, they were talking about it like it was a bad thing, and I don't really care what they think, but what if _Mike_ thinks it's a bad thing and that's why he told her?"

Alice gave me a look. "If Mike is so desperate for sex that he's complaining to his ex-girlfriend about it, then he's an asshole and you should dump him."

I sighed. "But he's not an asshole, and I don't know if he was complaining, but he's a normal guy, and don't all guys want sex?"

"Sure," Alice shrugged. "But the good ones are smart enough to wait for it, not catch some venereal disease from Jessica Stanley."

I rolled my eyes. "Mike doesn't have a venereal disease. It's a _cold__sore_."

"Herpes is herpes, my friend."

"Alice, I'm serious. I think I need to have sex with Mike, just to get it over with. I don't want to be some clueless virgin when I meet the man of my dreams."

"Ew," Alice grimaced. "You _can't_ have sex with Mike. You don't even love him, and more importantly, you said he had a small penis that one time you felt it poking you when you were making out."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? You said, and I quote, that it 'hurt like a bitch' when you and Jasper did it because his was so big."

"Well, little might be good the first time, but after that, you know, it needs to be big enough to...hit all the right spots. Plus, little only works when you know what to do with it, and I have a feeling Mike doesn't have a clue."

"You really think it's a bad idea?"

"It's the worst idea you've ever had, Bella. Including that shirt."

Needless to say, I refused to let her finish my toenails.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning Curve: Chapter 3

_Mike Newton's car, Port Angeles_

"That was a good movie," I commented.

"Yeah, it was."

"Although I didn't like the actress in it. She seemed really slutty."

A pause. "Yeah."

I turned to face Mike, who was more focused on driving than I'd ever seen him. "Guys don't like that, do they? Girls that seem slutty? I mean, it's got to be kind of a turn-off to think a girl's had a lot of sex before."

"Totally, major turn-off," Mike agreed, but his chin wobbled, and his chin only wobbled when he was about to cry or when he was lying.

"And what's the big deal, anyway? Girls always want to seem so experienced, but I think it'd be more fun to figure things out together. Guys don't even really care about that kind of thing, right?"

"Right," Mike quickly replied. His chin wobbled again.

"I bet you didn't even think that actress was hot, did you?" I ventured, hoping for at least _one_ favorable answer.

"Not at all." Chin-wobble number three. I slumped back in my seat, defeated. Mike really did want an experienced, slightly trampy kind of girl. I wasn't sure why he was with _me_, if that was what he liked, but aside from Mike, were there guys out there that preferred girls like me? If the popularity of that actress in skimpy outfits was an indication, she was what guys wanted a girl to be.

I didn't know _how_ to be her. I didn't know if I wanted to be, either, but lately, it didn't seem like I had much choice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Learning Curve: Chapter 4

_Bella Swan's bedroom_

The time on the computer clock read 2:53, and I knew I really ought to get to bed, since it was technically Monday now, and in a few short hours, I'd have to get ready for school, but my research was too engrossing.

I'd been at it for hours, and not with great results – partly because my internet connection was so slow, but mainly because I couldn't find any consistent answers about how to go about having sex, or even about how to give a blow-job. Not that I wanted to give a blow-job, because the thought of Mike's penis in my mouth seriously grossed me out. On the other hand, giving oral sounded downright pleasant next to the agonies I was reading about concerning first times. Apparently for some girls it could hurt for _days_.

I was scared now, and I wasn't sure Mike was the person for the first time. He wasn't very affectionate to start with, and he really didn't handle it well when I got emotional.

What if it hurt so bad I cried? He'd totally freak out.

My research did convince me, however, that the sooner I got this all over with, the better. I just needed an experienced hand to guide me through the whole process. Someone who'd done it before and would be nice about it, but whose opinion didn't really matter to me. Someone I didn't care if I disappointed.

But someone attractive, obviously, who I could maybe enjoy being with just a little bit.

I thought about the boys who had reputations at school, and one name kept repeating in my mind.

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ As this story progresses, I'll probably only update once a day. Yes, I know the chapters are short. That's the point of a drabblefic. I don't know yet how long this story will be. I'll just keep going until I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Learning Curve: Chapter 5

_Forks High School cafeteria_

Edward Cullen was gorgeous. No one disputed that fact, and I had indulged in secret admiration of him since his family moved here two years ago.

"You're drooling, Bella."

"What?" I started in alarm, wiping the sides of my mouth.

"Not literally." Alice rolled her eyes. "But God, Bella, could you be any more obvious, staring at Edward Cullen like that? I know he's hot, but you have a boyfriend."

I blushed guiltily. "I wasn't staring at Edward."

Alice didn't dignify my denial with a response.

And, okay, I was staring at Edward, but this was more appraisal than ogling. He was tall, which was something Mike was not, and he looked pretty healthy, although I guess most STDs didn't appear on people's faces. Speaking of, Edward's was beautiful. It wasn't infatuation talking – Edward was just objectively, undeniably beautiful. He had a jawline like a movie star. Oh, and hair and eyes and lips like a movie star, too. He ought to be the centerfold in Tiger Beat.

Edward did have a bit of a reputation – not as a womanizer, because he never seemed to solicit attention – but I'd heard no less than ten different girls lay claim to having slept with him in the locker room. They seemed to consider it a badge of honor, having sex with Edward. I could see why.

The worst part of it was that Edward didn't _act_ like a guy who slept around. He was confident, but not conceited, and nice to everyone, though not flirty. He made good grades, and while he went to parties on the weekend, he never got wasted or did anything stupid.

He had to be the one, I decided. I just had to figure out how to ask him.

"What are you plotting?" Alice asked suspiciously.

That was the thing with Alice. Sometimes she just _knew_ something was fishy, or just had a hunch how something would turn out, and she was almost always right. It was part of the reason people thought she was weird.

"Nothing," I lied. It was worth a try, anyway.

"Bullshit. You're not going to practice on Edward before you do it with Mike, are you? Because that's totally messed up."

"I don't know. I don't know if I ever want to do it with Mike," I admitted.

"At least you've started to catch on. But why Edward, then?"

I tried to think of the best way to explain it. "You know how when you take a CPR class, they have you practice on those weird dummies so you don't mess it up with an actual human?"

Alice blinked at me and brushed her choppy bangs out of her eyes. "You want to use Edward as a practice dummy?"

"Well...yeah, pretty much."

Alice just sighed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself in for."


	6. Chapter 6

The Learning Curve: Chapter 6

_Forks High School, English classroom_

Bella Swan kept staring at me.

Having girls stare at me wasn't unusual – I did have something of a reputation, not entirely deserved – but I'd never caught Swan looking. I had a lot of respect for Isabella. She wasn't easily impressed. Hell, Newton had worked on her for months to get her to agree to one date. Granted, it didn't say much for her taste level that she was now Newton's girlfriend, but we all made mistakes. Lord knows there were a few girls I wished I'd never given the time of day.

Now I needed to figure out why Swan was staring at me. I somehow doubted she was suddenly interested in me, considering she was still attached to Newton. It was especially weird that she was staring at me in English class. She tended to pay attention. Maybe she was mad that I was currently finishing my trig homework instead of giving Romeo and Juliet their due.

The bell rang some twenty minutes later, and I began to get curious again when Bella followed close behind me out of the room. A very large part of me hoped she was going to approach me for what girls usually wanted when they approached me. Another part of me hoped she wouldn't. She was beautiful, smart, altogether fascinating, and I knew I wouldn't have the strength to say no – Bella _needed_ me to say no. A lot of girls thought sleeping with me would get them somewhere, and maybe it did, but it would ruin Bella.

I left the building, heading for the cafeteria like everyone else, and that's when I heard her voice.

"Edward! Wait up."

I turned and found myself taken, as always, with her lovely dark eyes.

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, glancing nervously at the students rushing past us. "In private."

"Okay," I agreed. She'd spiked my curiosity, and my mind was racing at the suggestion of being alone with her. "We could go to my car."

"All right."

I nodded. "Good. Give me a head start and meet me there."

Her cute little forehead crinkled. "Why?"

I laughed a little at her naivety. "If anyone sees you going off alone with me, they're going to think the worst. You wouldn't want your boyfriend getting the wrong idea."

"Fine," she agreed. I walked away from her toward the parking lot. It started to rain as I went, which just figured. I sat down in the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition, turning just far enough to get the stereo going.

Less than a minute later, Bella slid into the passenger seat.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said, apropos of nothing.

"Sorry, who isn't?" I asked bemusedly.

"Mike," she said. "I broke up with him yesterday."

"Oh." I was a little giddy at the news, I admit. Newton was such a douche. "Why?"

Bella bit her lip, which was such a tantalizing, distracting thing to do. "He wanted to have sex."

I choked on my own spit. "And you didn't, I take it?" I replied in a strained voice.

She took a deep breath. "Not with Mike." I guessed I was supposed to find some significance in this statement, but I was so befuddled with thoughts of Bella and sex that I couldn't make the connection.

"Um..."

"I know what guys expect girls to do. I'm not an idiot. So I was thinking I should just get it over with so I'll be able to do it when I meet someone I really want to be with. Someone who isn't Mike."

She hadn't looked at me for the entirety of the conversation, and I was getting a bad feeling.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but just out of genuine curiosity...what does this have to do with me?"

She picked at an invisible piece of lint on her jeans. "I just thought...I mean, I've heard a lot of girls talk about you and I thought you probably know what you're doing."

I licked my dry lips. "Bella, are you asking me to have sex with you?"

I glanced at her blushing face. She twined her fingers together and didn't look away from them. "I guess I am, yeah."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. Maybe I'd held it too long because I felt light-headed.

"Bella..."

"I know it's weird," she interrupted. "And if you don't want to, you can just say so. I get it. I'm nothing special. I just thought you must know a lot about this stuff and maybe you could teach me."

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with _me?_" I could hardly comprehend what she was asking.

She had cheeks the color of fire engines now. "Well, you hear all these horror stories about girls having really bad first times. Given your reputation as some kind of sex god, it seemed like you could make it somewhat less unpleasant."

"Somewhat less unpleasant," I repeated with a semi-hysterical laugh. "You...you'd better give me some time to think about this, Swan."

"Right. Of course." She gathered up her backpack and raincoat and reached for the door handle. "I'll – uh – see you in biology, then."

When she left, I thumped my head back against the headrest a few times as if to clear it, but it was all in vain.

I could think of nothing other than sex with Bella Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

The Learning Curve: Chapter 7

_Forks High School, Parking Lot_

Dear God, I had to sit by him in Biology today, I realized with horror. After the break-up, I'd convinced Angela Weber to trade seats with me in Bio so I wouldn't have to be partners with Mike anymore. I'd forgotten, until I'd mentioned the class out loud, that Angela sat with Edward.

Well, I had timed that all wrong. I was such an idiot.

I couldn't face going to lunch after my encounter with Edward, so I went to the biology lab and buried my nose in a novel I'd already finished. After a long time of agonizing and lip-biting, I heard students begin to trickle in. Stiffly, I waited for Edward to arrive.

I was distracted quickly by Mike, who walked past me with a harsh glare in my direction. He hadn't been pleased about the break-up, or the manner in which it had happened.

I'd gone over to his house after school yesterday to tell him. Of course, he assumed I was coming over to make out. When he'd invited me to sit on the couch with him, I should have said no. He was immediately all over me. I was so shocked by his kissing, groping assault that I shoved him, and he tumbled to the floor.

"Ow! Bella, what the hell?"

"This! This is why I came over to break up with you!" I blurted out. "All you care about is sex, isn't it? And I'm sorry, Mike, but I don't want to have sex with you."

He looked wounded. "I never said anything about sex, did I?"

"Not to me," I acknowledged, looking down at him. He seemed so pathetic, sprawled on his mom's ugly rug with the tulips on it. "But you did tell Jessica Stanley. Really, Mike? You told your ex I was a virgin?"

"But you are," he said obliviously. I had to refrain from kicking him in the head.

"That's not the point. But it doesn't matter. You're not the kind of guy that's ever going to be right for a girl like me, so I think it's best to just end it now."

"I knew I never should have asked out the school prude," Mike grumbled.

Shocked, I stared at his unrepentant face for a long moment. Then I did kick him – right between his spread legs. Hard.

He was still howling when I backed my truck out of his driveway.

A hand touching my shoulder jolted me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Edward standing by his seat.

"Why, Angela, how you've changed."


	8. Chapter 8

The Learning Curve: Chapter 8

_Forks High School, Biology Lab_

"Why, Angela, how you've changed."

"I'm not stalking you, I swear," I said immediately. "I just didn't want to sit with Mike today, so I asked Angela to trade this morning. I totally forgot she sat with you until after we...yeah."

"Don't worry about it," he said easily as he dropped onto his stool. His long-sleeved blue knit shirt rode up around the waist, and I found it very difficult to keep my eyes looking forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him push up his sleeves, exposing his sculpted forearms. I swallowed thickly and stared down at my biology book, praying for class to begin.

"Look, about your...proposal," Edward whispered, and I felt my face growing hot, "I think we need to talk about it in more detail. There's a lot to consider."

"After school?" I suggested before I could tell him I'd never meant any of it.

"Yeah. Follow me home to my house. No one will be there."

"Your house?" My palms went all sweaty. Alone with Edward in his house? With his arms and his mouth and his eyes? What was I getting myself into?

"Unless you have a better idea."

I thought about inviting him to my house instead, but the horrifying thought of Charlie coming home early changed my mind. "No, that's fine."

"Good." Mr. Banner walked into the room then, and I thought that would be the end of it. We were starting a lesson on mitosis, and I busied myself with taking notes so that I wouldn't have to look at Edward.

Edward had other ideas. Five minutes into the class, he slid a sheet of paper toward me.

_Why is Mike looking at you like you ran over his dog?_

I sighed and wrote out my confession.

_I may have kicked him in the balls when I dumped him._

Edward tried and failed to cover his laugh with a cough, earning him a very dirty look from Mr. Banner.

_Why did you do that?_

I wondered if he was always going to be this nosy.

_Because __he __called __me __a __prude_.

Edward's face contorted in a scowl which somehow made him look even more beautiful. "He's an idiot," he whispered.

I smiled at him, grateful that he didn't seem to share Mike's opinion of me. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The wide range of reviews I'm receiving for this story is cracking me up. I just...I love you guys. That's all.


	9. Chapter 9

The Learning Curve: Chapter 9

_Edward Cullen's House_

Edward's house was enormous. His dad was the chief surgeon at the hospital, and Edward drove a really shiny silver Volvo, so I'd been expecting an impressive dwelling, but the reality was ridiculous. How could anybody live in a house that big and not get lost?

"You're sure no one's home?" I asked after I stepped out of my truck.

"My dad's at the hospital late tonight, and my mom's in Seattle working on a big charity event until Thursday."

Edward led the way up to the front door, and I followed nervously.

"Relax," he said as he held the door open for me. "We're just going to talk."

We went into a pristine living room where Edward took my coat and urged me to sit on the absurdly clean white sofa. I wasn't sure you could even see the original color through all the stains on Charlie's couch.

"Okay," Edward said, standing before me. "So basically, you want me to give you an introduction to sex."

"Yes."

He ran his hand roughly through his hair. "I want to say first and foremost that this is a bad idea. But I'll do it, under a few conditions."

"Which are?"

"One, that you let me set the pace. You can't just rush into sex."

"Okay," I nodded. I would probably need some adjustment time anyway.

"Two, neither one of us sees anyone else while we're doing this. It's going to be weird enough without adding other people to the equation."

"I agree," I said readily, relieved he wouldn't be sleeping with other girls for a while.

"And three," he said, "You don't tell anyone what we're doing."

I felt uncomfortable with that condition, knowing it probably meant he was embarrassed to be associated with me, but I hadn't planned on advertising it anyway.

"Okay."

"All right. Come over to my house again tomorrow and we'll get started."

My mouth went dry. "Tomorrow, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short one, I know. I promise I'll give you two tomorrow. Today I'm playing with my new kitten.


	10. Chapter 10

The Learning Curve: Chapter 10

_Bella Swan's bedroom_

Alice called me that night.

"I can't believe you're going through with it!" she shouted as soon as I answered.

"What? How did you know?" I asked. I hadn't told a soul. Had Edward broken his own rule and told somebody?

"Bella...Mike saw you talking to Edward before lunch today. He posted on Facebook that you'd been cheating on him with Edward."

"He said -what?-"

"I thought you would have already seen it. I'm sorry, Bella. I always told you he was worthless."

"You did," I sighed. I had no one to blame for this mess but myself.

"So you talked to Edward about your crazy practice dummy plan? I didn't think you'd have the nerve, but I should have known better. When you set your mind to something, you do it, no matter how stupid it is."

"Alice, could I get a little support here? Isn't that the point of a best friend?"

Alice let out a heavy breath on her end of the line. "Fine. Tell me all about it."

So I relayed to Alice the whole of my interactions with Edward throughout the day.

"He actually volunteered to give up other girls while you're doing this?" She sounded more speculative than surprised.

"Yeah, he did."

"And he wants to take his time with it?"

"From what I gather, but who knows. Maybe taking tine is something totally different to Edward than to normal people."

"Well, I think we need to go shopping this weekend."

I frowned at the non-sequitor. "Why?"

"Bella Swan, you are not wearing your grandma panties when Edward Cullen pops your cherry. It's time to invest in some big girl undies."

"No thongs, Alice. I draw the line at thongs."

"And I won't hold that against you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Since many have asked, the new kitten's name is Rafa (for the Spanish tennis player, yes). He's a total menace, and the other cats hate him, but he's also a snugglebutt, so I forgive him.

Second update will come this evening (maybe in about 8 hours?). I need to kitten-proof my room, and then I have to go take family pictures, of all things.


	11. Chapter 11

The Learning Curve: Chapter 11

_Forks High School_

**SLUT**

I gaped at the word scrawled in Sharpie across my locker. Had I not just two days ago been accused of prudishness? Did anyone really believe I could have gone from virgin to shameless hussy in less than a week?

I felt a guilty flush steal across the back of my neck. I wasn't exactly pure anymore, was I? I had yet to do anything, but I had brazenly asked Edward Cullen to have sex with me one day after breaking up with my boyfriend.

Still, didn't the distinction of "slut" require slightly more in quantity?

"Jessica Stanley got caught doing it this morning before school. She's in the principal's office now," Alice told me. "Jasper saw the whole thing."

I turned away from the stomach-churning sight. "Alice, I know Jessica Stanley is a miserable, bitter hag, but is she right? Does what I'm doing make me a slut?"

Alice let out a huff. "Bella, what you do with your body is nobody's business but yours. If you're okay with what you're doing, that's all that matters."

I let Alice lead me toward our second class of the day, Trig. "I'm not sure if I _should_ be okay with what I'm doing. You said yourself that it's crazy."

My best friend shrugged. "It is crazy, but you know, I'm starting to think this might be good for you. Otherwise you're going to let this thing with Mike give you a complex, and he's so not worth it."

"There has to be some happy medium between prude and slut," I complained.

"There is, and you're in it. I mean, think about it. Girls like Stanley have sex for all the wrong reasons. They want to seem experienced, or they think they can make a guy like them that way. You're doing this just for you, and that's...kind of awesome."

"Yeah...I guess it is."

We'd just reached our building when a sudden increase in the noise level caused us to turn around. It was hard to see around the clustered students, but eventually, we saw Coach Clapp escorting two students toward the main office. The one nearest to us could be no one other than Mike Newton, though he was hardly recognizable with a blackened eye and blood dripping from his nose.

The other was harder to see, but a glimpse of coppery hair told me everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really think you're going to enjoy the next chapter, which will come in the morning. I'll post before I have to go to jury duty. Praying to all that's holy that I don't get selected.

Kitten update: still doing well. He's given me some messes to clean up, and he's a little piggy, but the other cats are adjusting now. The kitten, since some have asked, is a gray tiger-striped tabby. He's very pretty, and very like his namesake in some ways (and yes, I AM a huge tennis fan to the one that asked. ;-D).


	12. Chapter 12

The Learning Curve: Chapter 12

_Forks High School, Boys' Locker Room_

"Hey, Cullen!"

I clenched my fists at the sound of that voice and finished pulling my gym shirt down before I turned.

"What do you want, Newton?"

His face twisted into what was probably supposed to be an intimidating expression, and I wanted to punch the asshole already.

"What were you doing with Bella yesterday?" he asked. "I saw the two of you go off to your car at lunch."

I hated what his tone implied. "We were talking about an English project," I lied.

Mike narrowed his eyes and leaned toward me, only emphasizing how much shorter he was. "I'm not an idiot, Cullen. I have the same English teacher; there is no project."

"It's extra credit," I lied again, and I turned back to my locker to retrieve my gym shoes.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows what you're like with girls. I'm just surprised she turned out like that."

I whirled back around. "You think you can cover up the fact that she dumped your miserable ass by calling her names? It's not her fault she's too good for you."

"I'm glad we're not together anymore. She's probably been cheating on me the whole time. Fucking slut."

My fist collided with his face. The blow sent him to the floor, but I didn't stop there. I was going to do as much damage to the fucker as possible. My parents wouldn't like it, but some things just deserved to be resolved with violence.

"Cullen! Newton! What the hell?" I heard Coach Clapp yelling, and then several sets of hands were pulling me away from the bruised and bloody Mike Newton.

"He's a fucking psycho," Newton complained. I barely held back a snarl.

"Explain yourself, Cullen."

"He was making derogatory remarks about a woman, sir," I said through gritted teeth.

"Was it your mother?" he asked, as if that made any difference.

"No," I said reluctantly.

He pursed his lips. "Fine. You're both going to the principal's office. The rest of you, start running laps, and I'd better not hear any moaning and groaning about it."

We were marched to the office where I first had to explain the event to the principal, then to my father who had been called in, then to Chief Swan who was there to talk Newton out of pressing charges, and who did that job with much more vigor after he heard it was his daughter's honor I was defending. I tried not to think about him ever finding out what I was really going to do to his precious girl's virtue.

Eventually I was sentenced with a three-day out-of-school suspension, which didn't make my dad at all happy. I was grounded for a month, but that didn't worry me too much when there was hardly anyone around to keep tabs on me.

Left to my own devices at home, I didn't spend any time thinking about what I had done, as instructed. Instead, I watched bad daytime TV and wondered if Bella would still show up this afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

The Learning Curve: Chapter 13

_Forks High School cafeteria_

By lunch, everyone had heard the rumors. Mike had worked industriously to spread his version of events which involved Edward going crazy and attacking him out of the blue, but all the witnesses had a different story to tell.

Mike had insulted me, and Edward had retaliated with his fists.

I couldn't understand it. Edward barely knew me, and he certainly didn't seem the type to react that way on general principle. From all accounts, Mike hadn't said anything worse than what had been scrawled on my locker this morning.

"Are you still going to his house today?" Alice asked me. It was a welcome distraction from the stares that were currently directed at me from all corners of the cafeteria.

"I think I have to, don't I? Otherwise I won't be able to talk to him for the next three days."

"Are you going through with it?" Alice asked. "He's a juvenile delinquent, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "One incident is not a history of violence."

"He's still a step up from Mike. What a vindictive bastard."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Don't tell me you're upset over him," Alice groaned. "He's not worth it."

"I'm not upset," I snapped, then moderated my tone. "I'm embarrassed that I was ever associated with him, that's all."

"Hey, we all make mistakes. At least you didn't have sex with him. Then you'd really be embarrassed."

"Shockingly, Alice, this is not making me feel better."

"Well, hey, maybe Edward will," Alice said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Can we stop talking about me now?"

"No," Alice said instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about me."

I frowned. "Alice, have you been having dreams again?"

"A couple," she admitted. "But they're not like before. Just little things."

"Bad things?"

"No. I'm just afraid they'll turn into bad things. Don't tell anyone, ok? My parents will totally freak out."

"Of course I won't. But you need to tell me if it gets worse."

"I will, Bella, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

The Learning Curve: Chapter 14

_Edward Cullen's house_

I almost got lost trying to make my way to Edward's house alone, but a lucky guess led me there safely. I arrived right on time, but I dragged my feet going up to the door. What if he didn't want me to come after what had happened today? Maybe he wasn't allowed to see anyone.

The door flew open as I stepped onto the porch. It was Edward, looking a little wilder than usual with severely mussed hair and an outfit of sweatpants and t-shirt. He didn't even have socks on. Was it weird that I found even his feet attractive?

"You came," he said, and he seemed surprised.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked worriedly, ready to have my anxieties confirmed.

"I thought you might be freaked out by what I did today. Um, come on in."

I followed him into the living room where we'd spoken the day before. I kept a careful distance when I sat beside him on the couch.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

Edward scowled. "Did anyone tell you what he was saying about you?"

"Yeah. Still doesn't explain why you did it."

Edward looked askance at me. "Because he's a lying piece of shit, and you deserve better than to be slandered."

"That's...really nice of you, Edward, but girls get called names every day. You've never punched anyone before."

"You're different than other girls, Bella. You've never done anything to deserve it."

I blinked at him and his stern expression. "What I'm doing with you doesn't qualify me for the title?"

He gave a deep frown. "No, Bella, you'll still never be like them."

I wondered at his cynical attitude toward the opposite sex but didn't press the issue.

"So...what are we going to do today?" I asked him. I tried not to blush and failed.

He gave me a smile that sent a rush of heat down my spine. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next update won't arrive until I get home from work tomorrow. Try to keep yourselves together until then.

I got out of my jury duty, by the way. The defendant decided to plead guilty at the last minute. Very Law and Order.


	15. Chapter 15

The Learning Curve: Chapter 15

_Edward Cullen's bedroom_

Edward's house was enormous, and following him up flights of stairs and down long hallways only served to make me feel insignificant. Now, standing in Edward's room, I found it was nothing like I expected. I'd been imagining either a swank love shack kind of atmosphere or perhaps the kind of chaotic mess typical of teenage boys, but I saw neither of those things.

There was a large stereo system, which Edward was currently fiddling with, and a wall nearly dominated by shelves of CDs, old vinyl albums, and books. I noticed a row of old journals lining a top shelf and desperately wished I could read them.

Otherwise, his room was basic - a dresser, a nightstand, a bed. A large bed that looked pretty much heavenly, actually. I suspected a pillow-top mattress lurked under the dark blue bedspread and sheets.

"You can sit down, you know. The bed won't bite," he said with a quick glance back at me. I ventured slowly toward the bed, uncertain. Surely some alarm was set to go off as soon as I touched this most legendary of beds.

But my butt made contact without any incident, and indeed it did feel like a pillow-top. Nice.

Edward finally got something low and mellow playing and came over to join me. Unlike me, he scooted readily to the center of the bed and beckoned for me to come closer. I crawled awkwardly to him. His bed was kind of enormous.

"Since this is our first lesson, I think I need to do an assessment of your skill level."

My throat went dry. "What kind of skills?"

"Nothing drastic. I just want you to show me how you kiss."

"Show you?" Did he want me to mime it, or provide video footage?

"Mmmhmm. Kiss me, Swan. Give me your best."

I swallowed. Abstractly planning to have sex with Edward was one thing. Kissing him in reality was a whole other matter. My heart raced and my palms went sweaty as I looked at his plump, waiting lips.

What had I gotten myself into?

Once presented with a challenge, however, I wasn't the sort to back down, and I sure as hell wouldn't admit to making a mistake even if I was convinced that kissing Edward was an error of judgment, which I wasn't.

I leaned in. It was imperative that I get the main factors right. I took extra care to tilt my face and make sure our noses didn't bump. I parted my lips just so and then pressed them to his. To my horror, he didn't even move to kiss me back.

I jerked away, and he was smiling. "What? Was that wrong?"

He shook his head. "It was sweet, Bella. You're kind of adorable, do you know that?"

I bristled. "Well, guys don't really seem to go for 'adorable' these days. Apparently they're all looking for sex bombs."

Edward let out a burst of laughter. "Not all guys, Bella. Some of us are capable of looking deeper."

I was so confused. "Am I a bad kisser or not?"

"You're perfect," he chuckled. "Now let me show you how _I_ kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay on this one. I received a last minute dinner invite from the grandparents, and you know how that goes - can't refuse.


	16. Chapter 16

The Learning Curve: Chapter 16

_Edward Cullen's bedroom_

"Now let me show you how _I _kiss."

I sat spellbound as Edward leaned in close - our noses just touched - and threaded his long fingers through my hair. His green eyes were so captivating up close that I had to shut mine.

Slowly his lips molded to mine, moving delicately, teasingly. I parted my lips, unable to hide my eagerness for more. His lips smiled against mine and then he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. I sucked in a breath. He ran his tongue over my lip and then slid it into my mouth. When he began kissing me hungrily, I wrapped my arms around his neck, content to go along for the ride.

Edward pulled away abruptly. I let out an involuntary moan. I wasn't done with him yet.

He backed away and sat against his headboard. "Now, show me how you kiss."

Determined to do one better than he did, I crawled into his lap, straddling him, steadying myself with my hands on his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I thought he looked pleasantly surprised – maybe even a little proud of me. I dug my fingers into his hair because if he could do it, I could, and I didn't know a girl at Forks High that had never dreamed of touching Edward's thick, wild hair.

"How am I doing so far?" I summoned the nerve to ask.

He placed his hands on my waist. "Very, very well," he said, and I noticed his eyes dart to my chest and back. Score one for Swan.

I kissed him, this time slowly, letting my lips brush first his top, then his bottom lip. I began absently rubbing his scalp while I kissed him, and he surprised me with a moan.

Edward parted his lips and began to move them in tandem with mine. It was...magic. I could feel this kiss from head to toe, and I was amazed. Kissing had always been nice for me, but it had never felt like _this_. Was it because Edward was so good at this or because we were so good together?

After a moment, Edward carefully pulled away and met my eyes with a wild expression. We were both breathing heavily.

"I'm giving you an A+ for this lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, man, you guys. You think I'm a tease now...wait until we get to chapter 21.


	17. Chapter 17

The Learning Curve: Chapter 17

_Bella Swan's house_

After passing my kissing lesson with Edward, he sent me home. I was disappointed. Even if we didn't go any further today, I would have been happy to keep kissing. Unless I was reading him wrong, he wanted to keep kissing, too. So why was he so ready to get rid of me?

Instead of making dinner when I got home like I usually did, I went up to my room, crawled into bed and hugged my pillow. This was weird, I decided. Maybe because we hardly spoke to one another - neither in biology nor during our "lesson." I wasn't going to be comfortable with this until I felt comfortable with him.

Charlie came home just after 5:30 and called worriedly up the stairs.

"Bella? You all right?"

"Fine," I yelled back. I didn't move to get up.

There was a long pause. "Am I ordering pizza for dinner?"

"Yes," I called back without hesitation. "Extra cheese." Tonight was a night for comfort food.

After Charlie had ordered the pizza, I called Alice.

"Tell me everything," Alice said in lieu of a greeting.

I tried to relay the afternoon without giving too many gory details. When I was finished describing the kiss to end all kisses, Alice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella, that boy likes you."

"He's Edward Cullen. He likes all girls."

"No, Bella, I think he _like_-likes you. Guys don't just punch other guys for nothing. They don't call you adorable when they're only in it for the sex. And they don't ask to be exclusive unless they want to be, either."

"But he didn't mean it that way," I argued. "He probably just doesn't want any jealous boyfriends coming after him."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," Alice snorted. "Is that why he punched Mike? Because he wanted to keep him from becoming a jealous ex? Because I think that totally defeated the purpose. You know everyone's talking about it, right?"

I groaned. "Well, _I_don't want to talk about it anymore. And I think the pizza just got here."

Alice sighed. "I had a dream about you and Edward, you know."

I froze. "You did? Tell me, Alice."

I could almost hear her shake her head. "I think it's better if you don't know. You'll ruin it."

Now I was confused. "Wait – was it a dream of something good?"

"It was, but I think you'll freak out about it. So just...be careful, okay? And think about what I said."

And as I hung up the phone, I knew I'd be thinking about little else.


	18. Chapter 18

The Learning Curve: Chapter 18

_Port Angeles_

Edward couldn't see me again outside of school until Monday because of his grounding for his violent outburst. I only got to see him in English and Biology, which gave me a chance to talk to him a little bit, but never about our lessons. We couldn't sit together at lunch, either - even if he wanted to sit with me, which I didn't think he did, it would only add fuel to the fire. Thanks to Mike, everyone knew that Edward had hit him, and they all knew it had to do with me. The worst story I'd heard so far was that Edward had gotten me pregnant. The rumor didn't worry me nearly as much as the future possibility, so I told Alice we'd be looking into birth control that Saturday when we went shopping for unmentionables. Fortunately, she'd already been through this and knew of a free clinic I could visit for a prescription.

The thing I found hardest to manage for the rest of the school week was not kissing Edward. Not once. He'd given me a taste, and now I was dying for more - like a kid that had never eaten candy before, then ate a huge box of chocolates, and then had to go back to life without chocolate.

It was downright inhumane.

On Saturday, I found myself in a dressing room in a department store in Port Angeles, trying on bras I had no intention of buying. Alice had a point about pretty underwear, and the panties I could handle, but the bras were out of hand. No way was I wearing an underwire when I had barely anything to hold up.

"Alice, can we pay a little more attention to comfort?" I complained as I wriggled back into my usual cotton bra. "There has to be something lacy out there that doesn't feel like it's trying to crack my ribs."

"Comfort is for sissies," Alice shot back, but when I opened the door a moment later, she was holding up some less offensive options.

After we picked out more new underwear than I needed and depleted my savings more than I wanted, Alice took me to the free clinic.

Since it was a Saturday, it was packed, and I felt claustrophobic in the small, crowded waiting area. Alice chattered away to distract me, but I couldn't truly forget about where I was until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

My face instantly went red.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Volunteering. My dad made me come with him. Part of my penance for assaulting Newton."

"Oh."

"Bella? Really, why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

I swallowed and looked away. "I, um, I needed a prescription."

"Oh." To Edward's credit, he seemed to get it right away. "I could pull some strings for you, get you seen faster."

"I - um - I would really rather not see your dad about this."

He gave a wry smile. "I'd rather you didn't either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I take it back about chapter 21. Chapter 22 is going to be the real killer.

Today's A/N is also a public service announcement. To those inquiring about my other stories: Anatomy of a Human and Madman's Mercy will probably be on hold until December. I'm focusing all my energies this month on finishing Bonne Foi - and writing this, of course, but 500-word chapters are significantly easier than 4000-word chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

The Learning Curve: Chapter 19

_Port Angeles_

I thought I might escape from the clinic, prescription in hand, without any further comment from Edward, but he followed Alice and I to the parking lot.

"Can you give us a minute?" Edward asked Alice. She cocked an eyebrow at him, but went quietly to the car.

"Uh, hi, Edward," I said lamely.

"Bella, does Alice know?" he demanded immediately. I turned red.

"Yes, she knows, but I told her what I was doing before you made the rules. Can't we just...grandfather her in?"

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah, we can do that. Do you trust her?"

"Of course. She's my best friend."

"Okay. Sorry. I don't mean to be overbearing."

"What does it even matter?" I asked. "Are you that ashamed of me? I mean, why would you punch Mike like that if you don't even want to be associated with me?"

Edward looked at me like I'd sprouted wings and done the chicken dance. "Bella, it's not for my sake that I don't want anyone to know. It's for you. The minute your name is paired with mine, your reputation is ruined."

I gaped at him. "I don't know if you noticed, but the whole school already thinks I'm a slut."

"No they don't. No one believes Mike or Jessica. But if they think you've been with me, they'll start believing."

"That's stupid, Edward."

He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "It is not. I've spent a lot of time and effort protecting your reputation as it is. I don't want to toss it all out the window now."

"Fine," I agreed, tired of arguing. What could I tell anyone, anyway? That Edward was my sex tutor? That would go over well.

"Will you come over after school Monday? My mom will be out again."

"Okay. Yeah. I'll be there."

He smiled, and it just about blew my socks off. "Okay. I better get back in there before my dad notices I'm gone. See you Monday."

"Monday," I echoed, and then I joined Alice in her car. Sunday had never seemed so tedious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Probably only one update for 11/12/11, and then the mythical chapter 21 on Sunday. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

The Learning Curve: Chapter 20

_Edward Cullen's House_

After school on Monday, I was a little too eager to get to Edward's house - so eager that I arrived seconds before he did.

"Hi. Sorry. I should have given you more time," I apologized as he climbed out of his car.

"No worries," he said with an easy smile. I followed him onto the porch.

"How was your first day back?"

"Well, everyone kept looking at me like I might lose it any second," he said, unlocking the door. Then he turned to me with a grin. "So it was pretty awesome. I've never been feared before."

I rolled my eyes behind his back as I followed him into the house. "So it wasn't even a little weird for you? Because it's been weird for me."

"I bet," he said. We didn't even stop in the living room today; instead, I followed him straight to his bedroom. "I heard the rumor about me getting you pregnant. I'm sorry...I think I only made things worse for you."

I shrugged. "It will be obvious that it's a lie in a few months. In a few days everyone will be talking about someone else, anyway."

Edward nodded and sat down on the bed. "Well, are you ready for lesson two?"

I swallowed. "Um, actually, I was wondering if we could just talk for a little while."

His eyebrows came together. "What did you want to talk about?"

I sat gingerly beside him. "Nothing really, I just wanted to get to know you better. It's weird kissing you when I hardly know you."

"And you don't think having sex with me will be just as weird?"

I fidgeted. "I thought I'd be more comfortable with you by the time we get to that."

"I see. Well, what would you like to know about me?"

"Um..." I hadn't gotten that far. "Where do you want to go for college?"

"Dartmouth," he said immediately. "My mom and dad met there doing their undergrad. I'll probably never get in, though."

"You probably will," I argued. "As smart as you are, and with your parents...they'll take you in a heartbeat." I hoped I didn't sound too envious. "I'll probably end up at U-Dub."

"There's nothing wrong with U-Dub, but you shouldn't sell yourself short. You could go anywhere you wanted."

I blushed at his praise.

"Seriously. I dare you to apply to Dartmouth, just to see. I'll even pay the application fee."

I frowned. "I'd rather not."

"Please? Do it as a personal favor for your favorite teacher," he said with a roguish wink. I couldn't resist him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent."

When had this conversation become about me, I wondered. "So what do you want to study?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to study medicine like my dad. He loves his job. But I'd love to study music, too."

"Music? Really? So that giant piano downstairs is yours?"

The tips of his ears reddened. "Yeah. My mom put me in lessons when I was five."

"That's really amazing, Edward," I said, surprised at this unexpected side of him. "I always wished I could play something. I love music, but I can't even sing."

"It's never too late to learn," he said. "I bet Dartmouth has a creative activity requirement. You could take lessons."

"Don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled. He ran a hand through his hair and gave me a tentative look. "Are you ready to start the next lesson?"

The butterflies in my stomach went haywire. "Yeah, let's get started."


	21. Chapter 21

The Learning Curve: Chapter 21

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Last time we worked on kissing," Edward said, turning to face me. I got distracted by the way his shoulders moved under his sweater and hastily looked back to his eyes. "Today I want to focus on touching."

I swallowed nervously. "You want me to touch you?"

He shook his head, smiling at my assumption. "Not today. Today I want to touch you. Something tells me you've never been touched properly with an imbecile like Newton for a boyfriend."

"We didn't do much of that," I admitted.

Edward nodded. "Anything under the clothes?"

I shook my head quickly.

"What about below the waist?"

"No, never."

Edward seemed unduly satisfied by my answers. "Good. I want you to lie back on the bed for me."

Self-consciously I reclined against his pillows, which smelled as wonderful as he did, and lay stiffly with my arms at my sides and my legs held together.

He chuckled and leaned over me, bringing his lips to my ear. "You can relax," he whispered as if telling a secret. "This isn't a doctor's exam. It's supposed to be enjoyable."

"I'm relaxed," I lied defensively, but I tried to let my arms and legs fall more naturally, all the same.

"Better," he murmured, his face directly above mine. "Just relax and let me lead. All you have to do is say the word and I'll stop."

"Okay," I said meekly. He lowered his face to mine and kissed me in a way that would have made me blush if I'd been watching. As it was, the way his lips played with mine made me really wish he'd start the touching soon.

He settled in a position lying alongside me and continued to kiss me with one hand on my face. As I began to truly relax, floating along in Edward's scent and the heat of his mouth, I felt his hand drift down the side of my neck, sparking to life rarely used nerve endings.

His fingers lightly traced my collarbone, skirting just the tiniest bit beneath the neck of my shirt, and then they trailed further downward.

My stomach clenched in excitement as his hand neared my breast. My body surprised even me when I felt my nipples tighten, aching to be touched. I held my breath, but after his hand reached the upper curve of my chest, he brought is down with only the barest graze to the side of my breast, and then his hand travelled down to my waist.

An accidental, pleading moan slipped from my lips and into his mouth. I felt him smile.

"Patience," he said without taking his mouth far from mine. "It's better this way."

I found his reasoning rather dubious, but he was the expert, and he was kissing me again, so I didn't argue.

The hand at my hip slipped just under the hem of my shirt, and a single finger trailed along the waistband of my jeans. A shiver went down my spine and goosebumps rose on my arms.

Edward shifted his weight beside me and then finally brought his hand upward beneath my shirt. His hand was dry and warm across my skin. It felt so good. I was beginning to think I was actually a bit of a genius, turning to Edward Cullen for sex.

Then Edward touched my breast over the thin covering of my bra, and I very nearly had a heart attack.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, freezing in place.

I shook my head. "God, no."

He chuckled and kissed me behind my ear. "I was hoping you would say that."

His hand curled gently around my breast, even as his thumb swiped over my nipple. I groaned and arched my chest toward him without thinking, it felt so good.

I watched him wet his lips with his tongue as he gave my breast a gentle squeeze and lightly pinched my nipple.

His eyes rose to meet mine, and they were dark with lust. My mental surprise didn't even compare with the reaction happening in my panties. Edward Cullen wanted me.

I was now a sex goddess, clearly.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm ready to be called a tease now. ;) For those who have asked, the kitten is still good. The other cats have warmed up to him a bit.**

**Also, no, I don't know how long this story will be. I'll just keep going until I finish!**

**Next update will be in about...17 hours.**


	22. Chapter 22

The Learning Curve: Chapter 22

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly.

He fingered the lace edge of my bra. "May I?"

I didn't know what exactly he was asking, but I had a feeling I wanted whatever it was. "Yes."

His deft fingers pulled down the cup of my bra, and then he was touching my skin.

"Oh," I whimpered, rendered breathless. The touch of his careful fingers to the sensitive skin sent a rush of heat flowing between my legs. He stroked my nipple with his thumb next, and I had to rub my thighs together.

"Still okay?" he asked hoarsely. I nodded.

Edward leaned in to kiss me again, which I welcomed, as his hand paid tribute to my other breast. Holy hell, who knew this could feel so good? I mean, the one time I had let Mike touch my chest – through my shirt – he'd just sort of squeezed. It hadn't felt like anything – but _this_. This had me ready to tattoo Edward's name on my body just so he would keep making me feel this way.

"Do you want more, or do you want to stop?" he asked. He looked a little flush, and his hand never left my chest. He didn't look like he wanted to stop.

"More," I said without hesitation. He stared at me intently as though waiting for something.

"Do you understand what I'm asking, Bella?"

"Yes?" All right, I didn't, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.

His lips twitched with a smile. "I'm asking if you want me to touch you below the waist."

My heart beat even faster. Did I? I could imagine now how good it would feel, and I desperately needed something to ease the ache down there. It was something new and a little scary, but I did want it, and I wanted it badly. Why should I refuse something I wanted?

"Yes," I finally said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Over or under?"

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. "Under."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 25 will be in EPOV. Next update in 24 hours.**


	23. Chapter 23

The Learning Curve: Chapter 23

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Under?" Edward repeated with surprise. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I mean, only if you want to," I said, blushing. Maybe I'd read him all wrong.

"It's what you want that I'm worried about. This is further than you've gone before."

I bristled. "I can handle it," I snapped, and to prove my point, I pulled his head down and kissed him like he'd shown me in our first lesson. I was sick of him trying to protect me as if I was some blushing maiden who'd been locked in a tower her whole life.

When I let Edward pull away, he blinked dazedly at me. "Under it is."

I licked my lips and tried to control my eagerness. The light brush of his fingers down my stomach tickled, and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to squirm away from him or toward him. He reached the button of my jeans, eyes intent on his task. Too slowly, he pulled the button free and then lowered my zipper. I held my breath. Just the heat of his hand so near was foreign and exciting.

Edward's breath hitched when he saw my lacy, plum-colored panties. His eyes flashed to mine. "Isabella Swan, you are full of surprises."

I all but beamed with pride. I'd surprised a sex god. Life was good.

He fingered the lacy top of my underwear, looking down at my midriff as if making a tough decision. Then he brought his lips sweetly to mine in a caress so distracting that I barely noticed his hand dipping into my underwear.

Two of his fingers slipped down into the crevice, sliding over my clit. I gasped into his mouth and clutched his shoulder. My legs were already shaking. It felt so good it almost hurt.

I couldn't keep up the kiss when Edward was touching me this way. He pressed his forehead to mine, watching my expression. I wanted to close my eyes against the startling intimacy, but I couldn't look away from his dark, beautiful eyes.

His fingers moved gently, circling my entrance one second and gently rubbing my clit the next. He was completely unhurried, and I lay paralyzed from a pleasure that was at once too much and not enough.

"You're so soft, do you know that?" Edward said in a low voice. "So soft and warm."

I was completely enraptured, and when the tip of his index finger just barely entered me, I was a goner.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart," he all but cooed. He brought his thumb to my clit and circled it in tandem with the slight thrusting of his finger. He continued this for about a minute as I tried to control my body's overwhelming reaction, but I couldn't hold out for long.

With Edward Cullen filling my senses, I plunged into my first orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was feeling merciful. But I'll probably make you wait until I get off work tomorrow for 24.**

**Repeating for any who missed it the first time: all fics other than this and Bonne Foi are on hold until December. You won't get an update before then.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Learning Curve: Chapter 24

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Holy...fuck," I said breathlessly. I rarely swore, but this seemed as good an occasion as any.

Edward carefully withdrew his fingers, laughing lightly. "You are...a very enthusiastic pupil," he said, and I thought he looked nearly as disoriented as I felt.

He fell onto his back beside me, and we were quiet as I caught my breath. After a moment I began to feel self-conscious and sat up to fasten my jeans and straighten my bra.

"So for our next lesson," I said with a dry mouth, "will I be touching you?"

"If you feel comfortable." I glanced over my shoulder at him. He looked anything but comfortable. In fact, the bulge in his pants looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Should I...do you want me to start now?" It only seemed fair to reciprocate. And if I was being honest, I was really curious about that bulge.

Edward closed his eyes tightly. "That's probably not a good idea," he said, and I felt a disproportionate amount of disappointment. "Your dad will be wondering where you are, and my mom will be home soon."

At the mention of parents, I realized the wisdom in ending our session now. After the fuss Charlie had made over Mike's name-calling, I didn't want to give him anything more to stew over. His blood pressure was high enough already. And I definitely didn't want to meet Edward's mom just after getting fingered by her son. I'd never be able to behave normally.

"Okay. Should I come over tomorrow?"

"No," Edward said, and I was beginning to worry about the strain in his voice. "My dad is off tomorrow. Wednesday."

Again I struggled with my disappointment. "Okay. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said lamely. He gave me a taut smile.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll give you your next update in the morning - EPOV!**


	25. Chapter 25

The Learning Curve: Chapter 25

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

As soon as I heard Bella's truck give its distinct rumble, my pants came off.

I mean, Jesus, I'd never been this hard in my life. You'd think I was a bumbling virgin. That was just Bella, though - her smell, her sounds, her big brown eyes. She made me crazy. And now the sound of her whimpering my name played on repeat in my head.

I let out a groan when I took my cock in my hand. Oh, how I'd wanted to take her up on her offer, but I knew if I let her touch me after I'd seen her come, I would blow my load so fast that she'd run out of the house screaming.

I closed my eyes and stroked myself rapidly to thoughts of Bella Swan. There was no room for any build-up; I was so ready to go. I lifted my fingers to my nose, still coated with her wetness, and thought about being the first guy to lick her pussy. Dear God, she smelled good. And on Wednesday, I'd have her hands on me.

I grabbed a tissue at the last second before I came, groaning her name into the silence of my room.

This was getting out of hand. I knew I needed to tell her the truth about me and my reputation. I knew it wasn't right to take advantage of the situation. But I wanted her so, so badly, and the thought of anyone else introducing her to sex made me want to beat the shit out of someone - again.

There was hope, though. She wanted to talk today. Maybe she wouldn't object to slowing things down until...until something changed.

With a sigh at my predicament, I shuffled off to the shower and tried not to think about Wednesday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll give you one more when I get home from work.


	26. Chapter 26

The Learning Curve: Chapter 26

_Forks High School_

"Alice...why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered as we walked to our first class.

"Probably because Tyler Crowley saw you turning down Edward's driveway yesterday. He lives like a half a mile down the road from him."

I groaned, stopping to turn and face my best friend. "So they all think Edward and I are together?"

"Well, they think you had sex with him. But since Edward punched Mike, they're wondering if you haven't finally tamed the beast, so to speak."

I cringed. "I think I need to find Edward."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Alice said, looking over my shoulder.

"Why?"

"He's making a beeline for you right now. I'll see you in Spanish."

I almost cried out for her to stay, but I wasn't sure what Edward would have to say to me, so I turned around and faced him alone. I could feel my cheeks heating up as several eyes zeroed in on us. The fact that he looked particularly good today in jeans and a fitted hoodie didn't help my blush.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," I whispered.

"Not the whole cat," Edward said with a smile. "Are you all right?"

"So far. Edward, what am I supposed to tell people? They're going to start asking."

"I know. Just tell them we're dating. It's easier than anything else. I mean, as long as that's all right with you," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

My mouth went dry. Edward was willingly, publicly linking his name with mine? "Yeah, it's fine. What will you do if your parents find out I was at your house?"

"I'll make something up. Something school related."

"Okay," I said, distracted by the horrifying thought that Charlie would find out. What was I going to say about going over to a boy's house without his permission?

"We'll deal with it, Bella," he said, leaning closer. "I'm in as long as you're in."

I smiled and wondered at his willingness to help me. "I'm in."


	27. Chapter 27

The Learning Curve: Chapter 27

_Forks High School_

By the time I got to lunch, I was ready to crawl into a hole and die. Even shy Angela Weber had asked me about my new relationship, although with a genuine happiness for me that I found refreshing compared to the inquisition I'd received from Jessica and Lauren. They'd cornered me in the bathroom between first and second period, and they refused to believe that Edward was actually my boyfriend or that we'd not yet had sex. The worst thing was that every guy in school suddenly seemed to think I was some hot item. If I had to fend off one more advance from Tyler Crowley, I might blow a gasket.

It was a relief to sit down with Alice and Jasper, who gave me sympathetic, albeit amused, smiles.

"You've really done it now," Alice said, shaking her head.

I sighed and turned to my salad - it had been so hard to resist the pizza. "I don't want to talk about it."

The chair beside me pulled out, and I only needed my nose to tell me it was Edward. I looked to him in astonishment.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Eating lunch with my girlfriend," he said with an easy smile. "Hey Jasper, Alice."

"Hi, Edward," Alice said like she'd seen this coming all along. I narrowed my eyes at her. Had she seen this?

"Edward, it's nice of you to pretend for my sake, but you don't have to sit with me," I said, ignoring our audience. I didn't know what Jasper was thinking, but I figured Alice would explain it to him, if she hadn't already.

"Yes, I do. We have to be convincing or else everyone will think I'm using you for sex."

I refrained from pointing out that I was technically using _him_ for sex.

"But don't you want to sit with your friends?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really. Now that Emmett and Rose are back together, all they do is suck face."

Well, he had a point there. Rose and Emmett were notorious for their PDA, and for their on-again-off-again relationship.

"Pizza?" Edward offered, holding out his plate to me, even as he stole a cucumber from my bowl. It was cheese pizza. It was like he already knew my weaknesses.

I sighed and took it from him. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tomorrow is EPOV again. :)


	28. Chapter 28

The Learning Curve: Chapter 28

_Forks High School_

This was going to be fun, I decided as I walked with Bella to Biology, holding her hand in mine. I hadn't had a girlfriend since Kate in Alaska. By the time I'd found a girl worth dating here in Forks, I'd already garnered a reputation as a womanizer - a turn of events that baffled me to this day. Bella might not be on board with me totally in our little charade, but I was still getting a lot of the perks of being a boyfriend, and I liked it. I liked holding Bella's hand, and making her blush, and stealing her food. Who cared if she was currently making a face like I was leading her to the gallows?

"You could at least pretend to like me," I teased, nudging her with my elbow.

She huffed and did a cute little thing with her nose. "I do like you. I just don't like being gawked at."

She liked me? My heart did something funny, and it took me a second to respond. "They'll get over it by the end of the week," I assured her. "We'll be old news."

We'd reached our destination. She made to head straight into the biology lab, but I tugged her back, which had the side-effect of making her stumble into me. I caught her and before she could protest, kissed her on the mouth.

She was stiff at first, but as I moved my lips over her petal-soft ones, she relaxed against me, following me into a languid kiss. By the time I was finished, her fists were clenched in the back of my sweatshirt.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. I took in her reddened lips and the dazed look in her eyes, the pink dusting her cheeks and her little pout.

"Completely necessary," I confirmed. Several students had held off going into class in favor of watching us. I leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"You're kind of irresistible, Bella Swan."

Her flushed cheeks as we walked into class were all too satisfying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story has been nominated in the Short N Sweet awards. Go to shortnsweetawards dot blogspot dot com to vote.**

**Sorry it's only one update per day right now - I had a stockpile, but it's depleted, and ch 30 is turning out rather longer than I intended.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Learning Curve: Chapter 29

_Bella Swan's House_

"I think Edward is trying to kill me," I complained to Alice. We were at my kitchen table, trying and failing to do our math homework.

Alice was punching vigorously at her graphing calculator. "What makes you say that?"

"He kissed me before Bio. And then he walked me to the gym and kissed me again before he left." If anything, he'd kissed me more thoroughly the second time, and it made me really mad that I couldn't go to his house after school. Instead I got to go home and change my panties.

"It's not like you haven't kissed him before," Alice pointed out.

I frowned. "But this is a totally different context. He's really putting a lot of effort into this whole boyfriend thing. I think he might _like_-like me, Alice."

She gave me an incredulous look from under her eyelashes.

"I know, you told me so, but it doesn't make sense. Why would a guy who can have anyone want me?"

"I'm sure he's told you why he wants you. You just haven't been listening."

I thought about that. "He said I wasn't like other girls," I mused. "And today he called me irresistible. But I'm not sure what that means."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really, Bella? You don't know what that means? Do you think he'd be fingering you if he didn't find you attractive?"

I blushed, but I saw her point.

"What should I do about it, though?"

"I guess you'd better decide if you want to be his girlfriend for real."

"Yeah..." Apparently, I had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short chapter, I know, but I still probably won't update again until tomorrow. I hope this was juicy enough to tide you over.**

**Thanks to everyone who said they voted at the Short N Sweet Awards. Even if you don't want to vote for this story, you should go check out the other stories and vote. Go to shortnsweetawards dot blogspot dot com.**


	30. Chapter 30

The Learning Curve: Chapter 30

_Edward Cullen's House_

I'd been a nervous wreck all day. Edward had continued to do his best to play the perfect boyfriend, from when he waited for me outside my first class to when he met me outside the gym after the last bell and kissed me before whispering that he'd see me at his house.

I didn't know how to behave around him or what I really wanted from him. I did like him. He was obviously attractive, and smart, and funny, and he'd been really good to me so far. I felt like I could trust him. But as soon as I got that far in my thoughts, I remembered how much I didn't know about him and all the things I'd heard girls say. What if I didn't know Edward at all?

When I pulled up in front of his house, though, all thoughts of boyfriends and rumors flew out of my head, and all my anxiety focused on one thing: touching Edward.

I wanted to touch him. That wasn't the problem at all. But I knew my efforts today would pale in comparison to what he'd done to me on Monday, and I really wanted to get it right the first time. I wanted to amaze him, but I didn't think I could.

I made sure my clothing was straight and smoothed down my hair before summoning the nerve to knock. I heard footsteps stumbling down a staircase, and a second later, Edward opened the door. He looked odd, flushed, like he wasn't quite ready for me, even though he'd known I was coming.

"Come in," he said. I peeked into the living room, eyeballing the grand piano there. One day I would be brave enough to ask him to play for me.

"Upstairs?" I asked timidly. Maybe he'd changed his mind about today's lesson.

"Yeah." His voice sounded hoarse. "If you're okay with that," he added. Was he hoping I'd opt out? Did he not want me touching him? It didn't make any sense when compared to his behavior of the past two days. I grumbled internally about boys and their mixed signals.

Back on the magical bed, I looked to Edward for instruction. He sat down gingerly against the headboard.

"Are you still comfortable trying out touching?" he asked. It was the first time he'd seemed shy with me, and it gave me pause.

"Yes," I said. "I'm nervous, though. I'll probably be bad."

His eyes softened. "You won't," he promised. "This isn't something you can really go wrong with. Why don't you come here?"

He held out a hand to me, inviting me closer. I scooted toward him, and he guided me into his lap, reminding me of the day we'd practiced kissing for the first time. He put his arms around me, trapping me against his body.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do - whatever feels natural. I'll tell you what feels really good and if anything doesn't, but I doubt that will be a problem."

"Okay," I said meekly.

Edward smiled gently. "You don't need to be self-conscious," he said.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked. I felt like I could do this, but not if he was watching me.

He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me to him in answer. When his lips began to move against mine, my body relaxed, and it was easy to place my hands against his chest. I squeezed his shoulders, so firm and solid under my fingers. I could picture those muscles flexing, his back smooth and fluid...

I moaned into his mouth and dragged my hands down his body to his taut abdomen. My fingers found the edge of his T-shirt and I felt bold enough to slide them underneath.

Still kissing Edward with determination - if he pulled away now, I'd chicken out - I felt my way along his warm skin, brushing along sparse, soft hair and hard muscle.

Edward hummed against my lips, and I took it to mean he liked what I was doing. I pulled away, even though I was enjoying his kisses.

"Can I take your shirt off?" I asked, and my cheeks heated while I awaited his answer.

He nodded and did the job for me. Looking at his finely toned body, I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. I knew Edward was in shape. He was on the basketball team after all, but the team was the worst in our league, so I wasn't expecting this level of fitness. He was...perfect. And that was pretty damned intimidating.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked gently.

I shook my head rapidly, unable to look away from his body.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked. I could hear a trace of humor in his voice, but I merely shook my head again.

"Do you want me to kiss you some more?"

I thought about that, then nodded in the affirmative. He took my face in his hands, bringing my eyes up to his, and guided me back to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry to cut you off here. It seemed the most natural place to do it without making this chapter five times longer than all the others. Next update will arrive after I get home from work tomorrow (so about...26 hours from now).


	31. Chapter 31

The Learning Curve: Chapter 31

_Edward Cullen's Magical Bed_

Edward's kiss was blistering, so all-consuming that I had my hands on his skin without thinking. I squirmed closer and felt something hard between us - I wasn't so naive that I couldn't tell what it was.

Edward was turned on.

He felt me grinning against his mouth, and he pulled away chuckling.

"Proud of yourself, are you?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Should I be?"

He laughed. "Yes. Mostly because you're cute when you're smug."

"Hey, I thought we talked about that," I scowled. "I don't want to be cute."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I happen to like cute."

I blushed. "Do you really?"

He pulled me toward him by the hips, forcing me to grind against his erection. "Does it feel like I like it?"

I nodded, a little breathless and a lot turned on. "Can I...touch it?"

He groaned. "Yes."

I hesitated. "Over? Or...under?" I asked, remembering Monday's lesson.

"Whichever you prefer," he said. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

I bit my lip and flattened my palm over the bulge in his jeans, afraid to do too much too soon. I was shocked at how hot it felt, and how impossibly hard. I didn't think it was possible for any part of the human body to be so firm, but apparently I was just as naive as I looked.

I peeked up at Edward. He'd thrown his head back, exposing his very attractive neck, and he breathed hard through his nose.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He let out a shaky laugh. "No, Bella. Nothing hurts right now."

Smiling to myself, I decided to go for it. I popped the button of his jeans with nervous fingers, but my hands steadied as I pulled down his zipper. Edward looked like he was holding his breath.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"So, so okay," Edward groaned.

I parted the fly of his jeans and stared in consternation at the problem of his underwear. Should I just pull them down, or...?

Edward solved the problem for me. He lifted his hips and gingerly inched his jeans and boxers down. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when his erection sprung free.

"Are you okay?" he asked when I'd been staring a little too long at the thick, pink, engorged...you-know-what before me.

"Yeah, I've just never seen one in person," I said, marveling at the size. I knew that his size wasn't totally beyond the average, although it was plenty bigger than what I'd ever seen, but still...could that really fit inside a woman?

"It's not as scary as it looks," Edward said softly, as though he could read my mind.

Deciding it was now or never, I reached out my hand to brush my fingers along the shaft. Edward shuddered at my touch, even as I felt a tingle of arousal at the velvety feel of him.

"It's soft," I said in wonder, carefully curling my fingers around him. He shifted with a heavy breath, and I looked up to his hooded eyes.

"How do I do this?" I asked, feeling shy and uncertain.

"I'll show you," he said, and he covered my hand with his. Slowly at first, he guided my hand up and down in a smooth motion. I was fascinated by the weight and texture of him in my hand. It wasn't what I expected; I really kind of liked it, especially when he started to make little noises of pleasure. I wanted to have an effect on him, and a big one.

After a while, he took his hand away, letting me stroke him on my own. I kept the grip he'd shown me and started to experiment a little, letting my thumb brush over the head of him with each pass. There was fluid gathering there, and it wet my hand as I continued.

"Fuck," Edward moaned.

"Still okay?" I asked, but I was gaining confidence. He nodded, mouth hanging open slightly while he watched me. On a hunch, I went a little faster and squeezed a little harder.

"Shit, Bella," Edward groaned. "I'm gonna come."

My body tensed with anticipation. I wanted to see it, and I wanted to be the cause of it. I began stroking him rapidly, unconcerned with the strain on my arm. When I squeezed around the head one last time, he let out a grunt, and sticky white fluid began spilling out in gushes over my hand.

I looked from my messy hand to his flushed face, and something triggered in my memory. He'd looked this way when I came over. Had he been doing that to himself?

I decided not to ask. He looked so content right now, because of me, and besides, I needed to wash my hands.

"Um...where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, um, down the hall to the right," he said, looking rather rumpled and confused.

I sneaked away, a bit confused myself, and washed my hands in what was an incredibly pristine bathroom.

When I returned to Edward's room, he'd evidently cleaned himself up because he was dressed again, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"Hi," he smiled when he looked up at me. He seemed shy again.

"Hi," I whispered, drifting toward him. "Was that...did I do okay?"

Edward laughed a little and tugged on my wrist until I sat beside him. "You were great, Bella. That felt...unbelievable."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Really?"

"Really." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, which only reminded me how worked up I was after everything that had just happened. I wished he would touch me again, but I didn't know how to ask.

"Do you need to go home?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, hoping that wasn't his way of telling me to leave.

"Will you stay a while, then?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What were you saying about long chapters? ;) Next update should arrive in about 24.5 hours.**


	32. Chapter 32

The Learning Curve: Chapter 32

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

We ended up lying side by side on Edward's bed. He had one arm around me, and I couldn't help turning my head to kiss him.

Edward kissed me back sweetly, and I didn't know whether I wanted to pounce on him or cuddle into his side. I settled for turning toward him and throwing a leg over his. He caught it and rubbed my thigh, and I let out a moan.

He smiled and pressed a kiss below my ear. "Do you need something, Bella?"

I nodded vigorously, so glad that he'd asked.

"The same as last time?" he asked as he trailed his hand up to my hip.

"If that's okay."

His lips brushed against my neck. "It's more than okay."

"It is?" I wasn't sure what that meant. He slid his hand to the small of my back and turned us so that I was beneath him. I looked up to his slightly smiling face, and his eyes were sharp and clear.

"I love touching you, Bella," he murmured, and he slid his hand under my shirt, spreading his fingers across my abdomen. "It's addictive."

I let out a breath. "I like touching you, too."

He gave me a grin mixed with just a bit of surprise. "You do?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"You see, Bella?" He leaned in and pressed his nose to mine as he reached up to cup my breast in his hand. "The way you just said that was so cute - so much sexier than the other girls that try too hard."

"You think so?" I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Mmmhmm," he said calmly while his fingers worked magic under my shirt. "You're so perfect just the way you are."

I felt warm all over. He really did like me. It was unbelievable, but undeniable, and that was okay because I wanted it to be true.

"You're pretty perfect yourself," I whispered.

"Only 'pretty' perfect?" he teased, eyes gleaming. "You wound me."

I laughed, but it turned into more of a gasp when his hand turned up at the fly of my jeans. "You're plenty perfect enough for me."

"Mmm, okay. When you put it that way, I'm perfectly satisfied," he said, his voice growing husky, and his hand brushed over my underwear, left exposed by my now open jeans.

He stroked the satiny fabric lightly, and I squirmed, trying to get him closer. He made a little moaning sound and dropped his head to my shoulder, where he kissed the side of my neck.

"So, so sexy," he mumbled, and his fingers slid beneath my panties. I lifted my hips and whimpered in relief when he touched my clit.

"Yes," I sighed as he pushed a finger into me. He added another and rubbed his thumb against my clit. It felt fuller than the last time, and I loved it.

"Harder," I pleaded with him. "I need it."

"I'll get you there," he promised in my ear, nuzzling at my neck.

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, a little later than anticipated. Took forever getting home - some big wreck. See you tomorrow!


	33. Chapter 33

The Learning Curve: Chapter 33

_Edward Cullen's Room_

"I should go home soon," Bella said after we'd been lying on my bed together for some time. "Charlie will be leaving the station in half an hour."

"Right," I sighed, feeling bereft already.

"So...is there a day you want me to come over again?" she asked as she sat up.

I thought about my parents' schedules and let out another sigh. "Crap...I won't be alone in the house again until Monday."

Her face fell, and I let myself hope that she valued our time together as much as I did.

"I guess I shouldn't have punched Newton," I said with a dry smile, and she let out a little laugh.

"I'll never hold that against you," she promised and climbed off the bed.

"Oh, wait," I said, remembering something when I saw her grab her backpack. "I have homework for you."

I grabbed the packet from my desk and handed it to her. She saw the Dartmouth logo and looked at me in disbelief.

"You're serious," she said.

"As a heart attack," I replied with a grin. "Just do the application and give it back to me. I'll send it in for you."

She looked down to the package, then back at me, and there was something sad in her big, brown eyes. "Edward...you know I'm not going to get in, right?"

My chest tightened painfully. "You won't know until you try."

"Okay," she said. "Just...just don't get your hopes up, okay?"

I frowned. Was that what I was doing? I'd given her the challenge fully expecting her to succeed, but she had a point. There was no guarantee we would end up at the same school. I might be parting with her forever in less than a year. My chest tightened even more.

"Just try it," I said, and it came out as more of a plea than anything else.

"Okay." She turned toward the door. "I'll see you at school."

"Let me walk you out."

I accompanied her down the stairs, but neither of us said anything more. I watched her go feeling lonelier than I had in years.

I moped around the kitchen until my dad came home. He'd been on an early shift today, in at five in the morning.

"Hi, Edward," he said distractedly, shedding his jacket.

"Hi," I sighed.

He turned, took one look at my forlorn face, and shook his head.

"It's Bella Swan, isn't it?"

I swallowed. "What about her?"

"Edward, gossip travels at the speed of light in this town – not that it wasn't pretty clear when you started fighting for her honor."

"Oh." Okay, so I was completely transparent to everyone but Bella.

"Well? What's going on?" my dad asked, leaning over the counter on his elbows, all business.

"I really like her," I admitted.

"Okay. Does she like you, too?"

"I think so," I said waveringly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's...complicated."

My dad gave me that parental look. "Edward, you're 17. Nothing is that complicated at your age. Unless you get her pregnant, but I've raised you better than that."

"Dad!"

"You know where the emergency condoms are, right?"

I groaned. "Yes, but I prefer not to think about them."

"Seriously, Edward, what's the problem?"

I looked down at my folded hands. "I think it's the real deal, Dad. But I don't know if it is for her, too."

My dad gave me a hard pat on the shoulder. "That, son, is something only she can tell you," he said, and he wandered over to the fridge. I sighed. Talking to my father was always _so_ helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will come sometime tomorrow - I'm not sure yet what my Turkey Day schedule is.**


	34. Chapter 34

The Learning Curve: Chapter 34

_Bella Swan's House_

When I got home from Edward's house, Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. He was home early.

I grimaced.

He would want to know where I'd been. I was a horrible liar, and even if I did say I'd been somewhere in town, he would have driven past most of them on the way home. I would have to tell him where I'd really been, and he wasn't going to like it.

"Hi, Dad," I said cheerfully when I walked in the door. Maybe if I acted totally normal, he wouldn't ask questions. I poked my head into the living room. "Early day?"

Charlie wore a stern expression beneath his mustache, and I knew I was in trouble. "Come in here, Bella."

I went meekly to the couch.

"I heard something at the station today. Something about you."

I swallowed.

"Bella Marie, are you dating Edward Cullen?"

I turned beet red. "Um, sort of?"

Charlie leveled a gaze on me. "What do you mean, sort of?"

"It's just...you know, kind of new. We aren't serious yet."

"Were you with him this afternoon?" he asked severely.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Bella." He shook his head at me. "I know we talked about this. I want to meet him, and I want to know where you are at all times. No sneaking around."

"Okay. I'm sorry," I acquiesced.

"Are you sure it's not serious? The boy's already gotten into an altercation over you."

"An altercation? Really, Dad? It was a locker room fight."

He scowled. "Physical violence is always serious."

"Dad, we haven't even been on an actual date. We're just...hanging out," I lied. I didn't want Charlie to ever know what we'd really been doing.

"Fine. He'd better show his face here before that happens. I know what teenage boys are like."

"Okay." I didn't even want to think about relaying all this to Edward.

"Go do your homework, then. Pizza's on the way."

I slinked upstairs without even inquiring into the flavor of the pizza. I'd hide up there all night if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick update for today. Now I'm taking my annual post-turkey nap. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!**


	35. Chapter 35

The Learning Curve: Chapter 35

_Forks High School_

The next day, Edward grabbed my hand as soon as we left English and towed me toward the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. I gathered that we were headed for his car.

"I want to practice for a little bit," he said with a wink.

"At school?" I hissed, a little scandalized. "Someone will see!"

"Not that kind of practice," he laughed. "I just want to kiss you properly."

I blushed but followed him more willingly. Once we were in his car, however, he made no move to touch me.

"I want to ask you something first," Edward said, eyes very nearly sparkling with excitement. "My dad is letting me out on parole - he said I could go out Saturday night. I was hoping you'd let me take you out."

I stared at him. "But don't you want to go out with your friends or something? You've been grounded for a while."

His face fell. "No. I want to go out with you. Do you not want to?"

"No, I want to," I said without thinking. "There's a catch though."

"What's that?" he asked. He seemed intrigued now. I bet he wasn't expecting what I would say next.

"My dad sort of...heard about us. I mean, he thinks we're dating like everyone else, but he said he has to meet you before we go out."

He started to smile. "You're asking me to meet your father?"

"Yes..."

He shrugged. "Okay. But if I meet your dad officially, my mom is going to want to meet you soon. Are you up for that?"

I paled. "Your mom?"

"What's the matter? She's really nice, I promise."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

Edward's smile softened. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

"If you say so," I said skeptically. I thought about backing out, saying no to the date and all that went with it, but I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes if I said no, and besides, I was curious what a date with Edward would be like.

"So Saturday? Can I come get you at five? We can go to Port Angeles."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Great," he grinned. "Now, about that practice..."

I thought he'd never ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will probably be around the same time tomorrow, maybe a little earlier, depending on how late I sleep in after my long, long day today.**


	36. Chapter 36

The Learning Curve: Chapter 36

_Bella Swan's bedroom_

It was Saturday, just after noon, and I was freaking out. That said, my first step was to call Alice.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Alice...help."

She laughed at my pain. "Oh, Bella. Hang on, I'm coming over."

I sat on my bed, staring into my closet, and waited. Five minutes later, I heard Alice come in the front door without knocking. She said a quick hello to Charlie and then came barreling up the stairs.

Alice stopped in my doorway and surveyed my room, from the pile of clothes lying before my closet to the even larger pile in front of my dresser.

"Jesus, Bella, what did you do?"

I sighed. "I don't know what to wear."

Alice looked sternly at me. "Bella, this is not your first date. You should be able to handle this by now."

"But I didn't care what I looked like with Mike. This is different."

"Yeah, because you actually like Edward."

I blushed. "I don't know how I feel about him yet. There are a lot of things I still have to ask him."

"Bella, you like him. The only question is whether you'll still like him when you know all his secrets."

I digested that. "Yeah, okay, you're probably right about that."

"I know I'm right about that," she shot back.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me what to wear tonight, Alice," I huffed. "He's going to be here in like...four hours!"

Alice shook her head and turned to the closet pile. She sorted through it for about five minutes, muttering to herself all the while. Eventually she emerged with a blouse and skirt.

"These," she said decisively. "Wear the white underwear set we got on Saturday because anything else will show through the shirt."

"Okay," I said meekly.

"And don't shower. You don't want your hair to frizz."

"But -"

Alice put her hands on her hips. "No buts, Bella. Just do as you're told."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So are you going to take the opportunity to ask some tough questions tonight?"

I swallowed, feeling anxiety build in my stomach. "I'm afraid to. What if I don't like the answers?"

"You should have thought about that before you asked him to pop your cherry."

"But I didn't really like-like him then. Now that I do, it's so much more important."

"Which is why you need to find out the truth sooner rather than later."

"That's true," I sighed. I just didn't want to do the asking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looking forward to a restful/productive weekend. Yesterday I had to get up at 5 for work, then was up past 1 am for a concert. I'm wiped! Expect the next chapter in about 24 hours.**


	37. Chapter 37

The Learning Curve: Chapter 37

_Bella Swan's house_

The knock at the front door came just as I was slipping on my shoes. I glanced at the clock; Edward was five minutes early.

I made a lunging grab for my purse off my bed and hurried out onto the landing just as Charlie made it to the front door. I froze, terrified of what was about to happen. I mean, my dad had gotten out his gun-cleaning supplies about an hour ago. Heaven knows what he had planned.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. "I'm here to take Bella out - if I have your permission, of course."

I was stock-still, staring at Edward. He'd put on a black jacket over a crisp white shirt, with dark, well-fitting jeans hugging his legs. I felt at once hopelessly attracted and hopelessly inadequate.

"Come in, Edward," Charlie sighed. When Edward stepped in the door, he glanced up the stairs and caught sight of me. His slow, soft smile made my knees weak.

Charlie followed his gaze and frowned. "Come on down here, Bells."

I walked carefully down the steps, determined to avoid the humiliation of a tumble. Meanwhile, Charlie had turned back to Edward.

"Son, I'm gonna give you a chance here," Charlie said. "You hear things in a town this small...but you defended my baby girl, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of a doubt. Don't screw it up."

My face was hot with embarrassment, but Edward seemed rather pleased.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan."

He nodded, reserving his comments. "Have her home by ten."

"Dad," I huffed, "We'll only have three hours in Port Angeles."

His cheek twitched. "Fine. Ten-thirty."

"Dad!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Eleven. Not a minute later."

Edward seemed amused by the whole exchange. "Thank you, sir. We won't be late."

Charlie nodded, but neither he nor Edward moved. Annoyed with the whole conversation, I pushed past them to the door. A surprised Edward followed me out dutifully, but he recovered by the time we got out to his car and chivalrously opened that door for me.

He ducked his head under the door frame quickly.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said. My cheeks heated again.

"You look...really good, too," I managed, entirely overwhelmed.

He grinned and shut the door for me. A few moments later, he was turning the key in the ignition.

"Ready?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Ready," I replied. And I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow's date night. ;)**

**Since so many of you asked questions about yesterday's A/N, no, I don't work in retail (I used to - never again!) and the concert was David Cook. And since nobody seems to know who that is, he won American Idol in 2008 - he's from the area where I live, so he's kind of a big deal around here. My mom and I got to meet him after the show. It was pretty freaking awesome.**


	38. Chapter 38

The Learning Curve: Chapter 38

_Port Angeles_

"Is your food good?" Edward asked. He'd been this way since we'd left my house – was I too cold, too hot, was Italian food okay? – all consideration and sweetness. Combined with his compliments and fleeting, innocent touches, it was making me a trifle light-headed.

"It's great," I told him. "How is the lasagna?"

"Really good." There was a pause as he took another bite, and I used that as my opening.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

He nodded quickly as he swallowed, and I wondered if he could sense my nervousness. "Anything, Bella."

I took a deep breath. "Edward, have you...I mean, how much..." I stumbled, then blurted out the next thing that came to mind: "Did you really let Lauren Mallory give you a blow job under the bleachers at last year's Homecoming game?"

His eyes went wide. "What? No! _God_, no. I wasn't even at the Homecoming game. I had an SAT-prep seminar. And Lauren...ugh."

The look of horror on his face told me everything I needed to know. I could have asked him about all the rumors, how many girls there had been and how many times, but it no longer felt necessary. I really _knew_ Edward, I realized, and it had always been clear that he wasn't the kind of guy to take sex lightly or use a girl. He wouldn't be with just anyone.

He might not be as experienced as I thought, I had to acknowledge, but I didn't think he was trying to take advantage, either. I'd offered him sex on a silver platter, and he wanted to take me on a date instead – or at least before.

My chest hurt with the warmth I felt for him in that moment.

"It's crazy how rumors get started in small towns, isn't it?" I said, trying to control the smile that wanted to burst forth. "This one time, I missed school for a day because I had slipped on a wet floor in the grocery store and gotten a concussion, but somehow at school a story went around that I'd overdosed on painkillers. Alice called my dad totally freaking out, and my dad had just gone back to work after bringing me home the painkillers the hospital had prescribed, so he freaked out...it was a mess," I finished lamely.

Edward laughed like I'd told a perfectly charming, witty story. "I can somehow see that happening to you."

I shrugged, acknowledging that yes, it was the sort of thing that happened to me, and frequently. "So what's the worst rumor about you?"

His face turned serious, and he thought for a moment. "The worst in my book is the one about me and Jessica Stanley. She practically assaulted me at a party a few months after we moved here. It was all I could do to get away from her. But someone had seen me in a room alone with her, and everyone believed her when she said we'd had sex."

I couldn't help grinning now. Neither Jessica nor Lauren had ever been given the time of day by Edward – those jealous hags that thought they were somehow better than me – and here I was, on a date with him. It made me dizzy to think too long about it.

"What's that smile for?" he asked. He was smiling too.

"I'm just...having a really good time," I said truthfully, even if it wasn't the whole reason for my current giddiness.

His smile widened. "Really?"

I couldn't believe he had any doubt. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More date to come, probably tomorrow. I'm posting in the wee hours (for me, anyway) so that you don't have to wait for me to get off work.**

**I'm glad to hear so many of my readers are David Cook fans - good on you! Yes, he was amazing in concert, and very nice and charming in person.**


	39. Chapter 39

The Learning Curve: Chapter 39

_Port Angeles_

"So, I know we were going to see a movie, but are you open to doing something else instead?" Edward asked as we left the restaurant.

"Sure," I agreed readily. I was glad - I wanted to keep talking to him. I'd learned so much about him tonight – like all the places he'd lived because of his dad, who went to struggling rural hospitals to help turn them around. I could tell how much he admired his father, too, and how he wanted to be like him.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" he asked, holding out a hand. I took it readily with a smile that answered his question.

His hand was warm around mine, and we walked in comfortable silence for a while, heading toward the harbor.

"So did you have any boyfriends before Mike?" he asked me.

"No." I looked up at him, at the smooth skin of his cheek stretched taut over his jaw and the soft fall of his eyelashes. "You've probably had a few, haven't you?"

"Just one," he said. "In Alaska. Her name was Kate."

I felt a weird pang in my chest at that information.

"Was it pretty serious?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"I thought so at the time. We had...a lot of firsts together. But we broke up when I moved here."

"Do you miss her?" I asked. He didn't sound heartbroken over her, but I had to know for sure.

"Not anymore," he assured me. He gave me a wry smile then. "I've found someone I like a lot better."

There was no mistaking his meaning. I blushed hotly. "I'm sure she likes you a lot, too," I said shyly, looking at my shoes. He squeezed my hand, and I peeked up at him. He was grinning.

We continued to walk along the pier, looking in shop windows and admiring the lights reflecting off the water, talking about anything and everything.

The time flew, and when I started to shiver at the cool night air, Edward checked his watch.

"I guess it's time to take you home," he sighed, and he took off his jacket to place over my shoulders as if it were the only logical thing to do.

I felt a rush of sadness. I wanted to stay with Edward for days and days on end.

Back in Edward's car, I noticed he was driving a bit slower going home than he had on the way.

"So, do you think you can come over after school Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Even if I had to lie to Charlie, I'd be there. I hesitated. "Are we...still doing 'lessons' or...?"

His fingers curled around the wheel. "If you still want to, then yeah. But I like just hanging out with you, too."

"We could do a little of both," I suggested. I didn't want Edward to think that was all I cared about, but I really enjoyed what happened during our "lessons" and didn't want it to stop.

Edward seemed content with my answer, and the rest of our drive passed in easy conversation. We were on my street when he came to a stop and parked the car on the side of the road. I looked at him in confusion.

"I wanted to kiss you goodnight without your dad watching. If that's okay."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's okay."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned toward me. His eyes gleamed, reflecting the dim lights from the dashboard. I held my breath.

When his lips met mine, it felt like a first kiss. My lips tingled as if they'd forgotten the touch of his, and I kissed him back as eagerly as if I was never going to kiss him again.

His breath was heavy when he pulled away, and he gave me a crooked smile. "I wish we didn't have to say goodnight."

"I know," I said. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to get today's update up. I was too tired to set it up last night, and too rushed this morning. Next update will be in about 22 hours.**


	40. Chapter 40

The Learning Curve: Chapter 40

_Forks High School_

Sunday felt like the longest day of my life. I had no Edward, but plenty of Charlie – he was in the house all day long, being much more smothering than usual.

On Monday, I left for school a little earlier, hoping to see Edward even though I had no reason to think he would arrive by the time I did.

To my delight, his car was in the lot. I pulled into the spot next to it, but his car was empty, so I hurried up to the tables where kids hung out before school.

I saw Edward immediately. He sat with his back to me, his shoulders stretching a thick beige sweater. Emmett and Rosalie were with him, and I hesitated. Edward had introduced himself to my friends, but I had yet to meet his. I wondered if I should leave him alone.

But Emmett solved the problem for me. "Hey, Bella!" he hollered across the lot. Edward turned, his eyes searching for me, and his lips formed a slow smile when he saw me.

I had to walk over now, even though Rosalie wasn't looking at me and she sort of scared me. As I approached, Edward stood and met me. I tingled with nervous energy when he took my hands and kissed me in greeting.

"Good morning," I said, blushing. I looked over to his friends. "Hi Rosalie, Emmett," I added.

Rosalie gave me only a tight smile. Emmett grinned at me. "So we finally meet the girl who stole Edward's picky, picky heart."

I blushed again and glanced at Edward. "Picky?"

Emmett just laughed. "I've been trying to set him up since he got here, but no one was ever good enough for him." The tips of Edward's ears had gone red.

"So how did you do it?" Emmett asked.

Edward rolled his eyes and tugged me down to sit on the bench with him. "She didn't do anything, Em. I just like her."

"Mmmhmm. Don't think I won't get to the bottom of this."

I fidgeted uncomfortably, but Edward seemed unfazed. "Don't be an ass just because I didn't like your choice of girl for me."

"Well, hell, you can't blame me. When I saw the picture of your ex, I thought you liked blondes."

"It's about more than looks," Edward huffed.

"Since when?"

Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Em, not everyone is as shallow as you are," she huffed, and I had the distinct impression that she'd sensed my discomfort, even though she didn't look at me. "And thanks, by the way, for appreciating me for my brains. Real sweet of you."

Emmett had the decency to look sheepish. "Aww, you know I love you, Rosie. I'm just saying it starts with physical attraction. And if I'd known Edward preferred brunettes, I could have helped him out a ling time ago."

Edward smiled serenely. "I just prefer Bellas," he said, and I struggled to contain my smile.

"That would have made it easier," Emmett complained. "If you'd just fessed up, Mr. Mysterious, we could have saved Bella from ever getting stuck with Newton. I mean, what a douche-nozzle."

I snorted. "Douche-nozzle?"

Emmett winked. "It's a technical term."

When the first warning bell rang, Edward walked me to my class, holding my hand. I loved the feeling of security it gave me.

"Sorry about Emmett," Edward said with a crooked smile.

I shrugged. "He means well. But Rosalie...I don't think she likes me."

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry about Rose. She takes a while to warm up to people. I got the silent treatment from her the first two weeks I was here until she decided I was worthy."

That made me feel a little better.

We reached the door of my classroom, and I turned to him. "So I'll see you in English," I said, missing him a little already. It had to be unhealthy to want another person this much.

"Until then," Edward smiled, and he gave me another lingering kiss. I let him go reluctantly and watched his tall form loping down the hall for a moment before going to class with a wistful sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Posting a little early because my schedule changed. I don't know when exactly I'll post tomorrow, but it'll probably be more than 24 hours from now.**


	41. Chapter 41

The Learning Curve: Chapter 41

_Forks High School Cafeteria_

I walked to lunch with Edward as usual, and when we reached my usual table, Rosalie was sitting there with Alice and Jasper. Alice was talking her ear off, and to my surprise, Rosalie was actually smiling. I felt a twinge of jealousy that Alice had earned her approval so easily.

When I sat down with Edward, Alice was quick to greet us. "I was just talking to Rosalie about making a major shopping trip to Seattle some weekend."

I groaned. "Do you remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

"You mean when you fell asleep in a dressing room for three hours and they thought you were a homeless person because you were wearing that awful hoodie?"

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that she'd spilled. "Among other things."

"You fell asleep in a dressing room?" Edward laughed. "That's cute."

Well, at least I had one less reason to be embarrassed.

"So if we bring Rose, it'll be like having an extra babysitter for you," Alice said with a grin.

Edward laughed at that. "You don't want Rose to babysit. She has the maternal instincts of a cat."

Something about Rose's expression made me think Edward had hurt her feelings.

"Cats are very maternal," I said, shooting a look at Edward. "And I'm sure having Rose on a shopping trip would be great." I refrained from saying I much preferred having no shopping trip at all.

Emmett turned up then and completely took over the conversation in what I was guessing was typical Emmett fashion. Lunch went smoothly after that. Everyone got along better than I would have expected.

Near the end of the lunch period, Jasper got up to throw his tray away and took Alice's with him. Edward and Emmett exchanged a look and took Rose's tray and mine with theirs, unwilling to be outdone in chivalry.

"Bella," Rose began as soon as they'd left, and I nearly fell out of my seat in surprise. She hadn't addressed me personally once. "You need to be careful with Edward."

I gaped at her. Was she really going to warn me away from him?

"He's a good guy," she continued, "and his last girlfriend really hurt him, so if you're not in this for him, you need to end it before it gets serious."

I swallowed, feeling Alice's eyes on us. "I am in this for him," I said, meaning it. The real question in my book was whether he was in this for me - but I thought he was.

"Okay," Rosalie said, sitting back, and she finally cracked a smile.

The boys returned then, and Edward looked at me with a thoughtful frown. "What's up?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing," I said innocently, leaning into him, perfectly content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for making you wait longer than usual for this one. Next update in around 22 hours, I think.**


	42. Chapter 42

The Learning Curve: Chapter 42

_Edward Cullen's House_

Tuesday afternoon. I was burning with nerves as I stepped onto Edward's porch. Everything felt different now that we'd basically declared ourselves, now that we were official as far as the world was concerned.

Edward met me at the door.

"Hi," I said shyly as I stepped inside. His arms came around me and I went to him without resistance. His kiss was sweet and completely natural - like we'd been kissing all our lives.

"Hi," he said after kissing me breathless. "Come upstairs?"

I nodded, in no shape to argue. In the secluded comfort of his bedroom, I felt more at ease. I allowed myself the luxury of wandering around the perimeter of his room, peeking at his possessions. His music collection, I found, was broad and unexpected. He had some good books on his shelves, too. If I hadn't liked him before, seeing my favorite book in his room would have made me instantly infatuated.

I turned around and found Edward watching me closely, looking a little pleased and a little nervous.

"You have an insane amount of music," I observed teasingly, hoping to end the tension. "Have you even listened to all these?"

He laughed. "I have, honest."

I walked the few steps over to him. "Will you play something? Something you think I'll like?"

He pursed his lips and then nodded. I watched him go straight to a particular shelf, grab a CD, and move to his stereo. When he returned to me, he was smiling, and the song that was playing was sweet and simple, a mix between soothing and sensual.

"How did I do?" he asked, watching my face as I listened.

"This is beautiful," I said. The look in his eyes made my stomach twist with anticipation.

"It reminds me of you," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Dance with me?"

I shook my head and watched his face fall. "It's not you," I murmured. "I just can't dance."

Edward rolled his eyes and drew me closer. "Everyone can dance _a__little_." He wound one arm around my waist and took my left hand in his right. Gently, he began to rock with me to the beat, and I allowed him to lead me in a few simple steps. The song wasn't over before I tripped over his foot and fell into him.

He laughed, catching me. "Okay, maybe you really can't dance after all."

I glared at him. "You made me do it."

"Sorry," he chuckled. He hadn't let me go yet, and I found myself curling my fingers into his shoulders, breathing in his spicy scent.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He seemed content to stay like this all afternoon.

"I want to touch you again," I admitted in a quiet voice.

I felt his chest vibrate with a throaty groan. "You can touch me any time you want."

I dragged my hands down his chest, breathing through my nose. "I want you to touch me, too."

His hands tightened on my waist. "I want to touch you all the time," he said hoarsely.

I met his eyes, and he leaned in slowly to kiss me. I responded hungrily, ready to devour his lips and tongue. As one, we moved toward the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this is behind schedule. Work was...not what I expected today. I usually get my writing done during work hours/on my lunch break, but not much of that happened today. :(**

**On the bright side, you guys voted this story as the Best Drabble Fic at the Short 'n' Sweet Awards, so thank you so, so much!**


	43. Chapter 43

The Learning Curve: Chapter 43

_Edward Cullen's House_

Edward pulled me down on top of him, and I kept kissing him, oblivious to anything but the warmth of his body and the pressure of his mouth. I felt lightheaded, almost dizzy, drunk on his flavor and scent, but I never wanted to stop.

One of his hands cupped my head as we kissed, and the other crept under my shirt and didn't hesitate to find my breast. My greedy fingers searched for his skin, finding it beneath the hem of his T-shirt. In a blur of moans, gasps, and groping hands, we both somehow ended up shirtless. My mouth explored the expanse of his shoulders while he toyed with my nipple through the cup of my bra.

"Edward," I mumbled into his skin.

"Hmm?" His lips found the shell of my ear.

"There's something else I want you to teach me."

He froze. "What's that?" he asked, his breath ghosting over my neck.

I couldn't look at him while I said it. "I want...I want to try...giving oral," I whispered. After I'd touched Edward during our last lesson, I realized the idea of putting my mouth on him didn't gross me out at all. Actually, I was sort of curious about it. I wanted to know how he tasted; I wanted to make him feel good.

I felt him swallow. "Seriously?"

His tone didn't indicate quite the response I was hoping for. "Yeah," I said with growing embarrassment. "I kinda wanted to try it with you. But if you don't want to..." I began to pull away.

He held me to him and leaned his head back to look into my eyes. "Bella, it's not that. I just want you to do it because you want to, not because you feel like you're supposed to."

"I _want_ to," I said, and I felt a change in the motion of his abdomen as his breathing grew heavier. "I'm nervous, though. I have no idea what I'm doing, so I need you to...tell me how, I guess."

His eyes softened and his thumb rubbed gently over the blushing apple of my cheek. "Of course I'll help you, sweetheart."

I maneuvered backward, sliding into the space between Edward's legs. He watched me unfasten his pants, and his gaze felt hot on my face. When I'd freed him from his boxers, I looked up at his face, unsure.

"Should I just...go for it?"

His lips twitched with a smile. "You can start slow. It's just like last time – just do what feels right to you. Your mouth...it's going to feel unbelievable. Just be careful with your teeth, and it'll be amazing."

"Careful with teeth," I repeated, letting out a breath. "Got it."

I steadied my shaking hands on the bed and lowered my mouth to him, placing it in a kiss against the tip. Edward let out a hiss through his teeth; I figured that meant he liked it. I tried my tongue against him. He tasted salty, like skin and something more. His moan rang in my ears.

I was going to rock his world, I decided.

Tentatively, I slid my mouth around him, mindful of the warning about my teeth. "Shit," he gasped, his hips jerking ever so slightly.

"Is it...good?" I asked, pulling back.

He huffed out a laugh. "Amazing. Bella, I'm probably not going to last long."

"That's okay." It was probably better because I didn't exactly have a lot of tricks up my sleeve.

I lowered my head and took him in my mouth again, feeling more confident now. I began to lose myself in what I was doing. When I'd thought about oral sex before, I'd assumed it would be gross, but I sort of liked it. I liked the weight of him in my mouth, the texture under my tongue, feeling his body quivering with restraint, feeling the echo of vibration from his moans.

Bobbing my head, I had a feeling I was giving the most basic blow job of all time, but Edward seemed to enjoy it, so that was good enough for now. So much for him not lasting long, though – my jaw was starting to hurt.

Finally, his thighs tensed up beneath me, and his hand touched my hair. "Bella – Bella stop – I'm gonna –"

Before I figured out exactly what he meant, he was spurting into my mouth. I nearly choked on it but managed to swallow instead. It tasted weird, like a mouthful of saltwater or something. When he was done, I pulled away, a little bemused but pleased with my accomplishment.

Edward was breathing hard, his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt my weight shift on the bed.

"Well?" I asked, self-conscious now. "Was it any good?"

He laughed in earnest. "Bella, do you even need to ask that?"

I blushed, the aftertaste of him still on my tongue. Edward sat up and pulled me against him, holding me close.

"The real question," he said, "is how you felt about it. Was it okay?"

I nodded. "I kind of liked it," I admitted, and he groaned.

"You are too much, Isabella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, some of you misunderstood. The Short 'n' Sweet contest is over, and we won best drabble! Thank you for reading this story, for voting, for everything.**

**Many have asked what the song in the last chapter was. I didn't have one in mind, but I think what would fit best is "Delicate" by Damien Rice. It's intentionally unspecified, though, so if you have something you like better, then that's what they were listening to. :)**

**I'll try to post earlier tomorrow, but no guarantees.**


	44. Chapter 44

The Learning Curve: Chapter 44

_Edward Cullen's House_

Edward looked at the clock and scowled. "I really want to...um...reciprocate, Bella, but my mom is going to be home in like fifteen minutes..."

"That's okay," I said, suddenly flustered. The idea of Edward returning the favor hadn't even occurred to me, and now I knew the thought of his mouth on me was never going to leave my mind.

"Do you want to meet my mom today?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "Edward, there's no way I can look your mother in the eye after what I just did."

"Okay. Another time, then," he said, pulling his shirt back on. He'd fastened up his pants moments earlier. I dove for my shirt, too, unwilling to be the only topless one in the room.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave," I told him. "I just...don't want to risk it today. You have to give me advance warning when you want me to meet your mother. I mean, I need to be prepared."

Edward furrowed his brows. "What is there to prepare for?"

I knew I'd never make him understand, but I tried anyway. "I just, you know, want to look nice. Make a good impression."

"You look nice now," Edward said.

"To you," I argued, "but to your mom, I'd probably look like some wanton hussy in this state."

Edward snickered. "Wanton hussy?"

"Shut up. Just give me twenty-four hours of notice, okay?"

"Fine," Edward agreed with a sigh. "Let me walk you out."

After leaving Edward's house, I hurried home, finding with relief that I'd beat Charlie there. I'd told him I might be going over to Alice's house after school, but getting home before my dad meant not having to explain why my truck wasn't at Alice's house when he drove by it on the way home from work.

I set about making dinner right away, and after eating with Charlie, I settled down to do my homework.

I was just about finished when I heard a noise outside my window. I froze and looked at the clock. Nine - good. Charlie would still be awake if I needed to yell for help.

I peeked through the gap in my curtains and gaped at what I saw. Edward was clinging to the branch outside my window.

I pulled the window up quickly. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"Yes," he laughed. "I thought it would be romantic."

I pursed my lips. "It'll be really romantic if you fall and break your leg. I'm sure Charlie won't notice an ambulance pulling up to the house."

"Just get back so I can come in," he sighed.

I reluctantly reversed a few steps, and watched with horror as he swung himself across the two feet between the tree and the house and sailed feet-first into the window. He landed on his feet with a loud thud, wobbling before he recovered his balance.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie hollered up the stairs.

"Fine, just tripped," I shouted back. Charlie accepted this explanation without further comment. If I actually did have an intruder in my room, he'd be absolutely useless, I realized.

Edward grinned. "See? No problem."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Charlie's still awake, you idiot. He could hear..."

"Not if I whisper," Edward said, demonstrating. "And if he hears movement, he'll just think it was you."

Perfectly confident, Edward turned and made himself comfortable on my bed. He patted the duvet, beckoning me to join him. He looked so charmingly mischievous that I couldn't help myself and went with a smile.

My bed was much smaller than his, so there was no choice but to cozy up beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you really could have broken your neck."

"I wanted to give you your twenty-four hour notice about meeting my mom tomorrow," he grinned.

"It's less than twenty-four," I grumbled. "And you have my number."

"And," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, "I wanted to reciprocate for this afternoon sooner rather than later."

My room was suddenly ten degrees warmer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a tease, I know, but you'll still have to wait until I get off work tomorrow for the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

The Learning Curve: Chapter 45

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

Bella's face went instantly red. "Edward...I want that, but...we could get caught."

"Does your door lock?" I asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. "He could still hear, though."

"We don't have to do anything if you're worried," I said, feeling it was important to point that out in Bella's case, "But I'm not looking to get either of us in trouble with the chief. I can be very quiet. Can you be quiet?"

"I'm not sure," she said, looking adorably conflicted. "I want to try it, but..."

I took a deep breath. Since she'd left my house, I'd thought of nothing but putting my mouth on her, and the mention of it from her lips had me instantly hard.

"If all else fails, you can bite your pillow," I suggested, only half-joking. I really wanted to do this tonight because I wasn't sure when we'd have another chance to be alone.

Bella gave me a long look and finally crossed to the door to turn the lock. I took the moment to admire her shapely legs, left bare by her pajama shorts.

She came back to the bed and knelt facing me. "I'm nervous," she whispered.

"Why?" I couldn't imagine what reason she would have to feel nervous about this.

"No one's ever...been down there, you know? I'm scared you'll end up grossed out or something."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Bella, nothing about you is gross. You're beautiful."

She blushed. "So, what should I do?" she asked tentatively.

I smiled at her sweet earnestness. There weren't enough girls like her in the world. "You can start by coming here," I said, holding out my arms for her.

She crawled to me, all kinds of adorable, and I was quick to kiss her. The touch of her mouth made me sigh in relief - it was like I was wound tight all the time unless I could touch her and taste her.

She felt warm and supple in my arms as I guided her onto her back, kissing her all the while. I held myself above her with one arm and reached for the hem of her top. I'd noticed first thing when I climbed in her window that she wasn't wearing a bra, and God, I wanted to see her breasts. They'd felt so heavenly in my hands; I wanted to see them, to find out if her nipples would be dusky brown or rosebud pink.

"Can I?" I whispered. She nodded with a mix of nervousness and excitement in her dark eyes. I pulled the top over her head and stopped breathing at the sight of her.

Pink. They were pink.

The lure was too much to resist. My hands reached out on their own, but she didn't seem to mind my fondling.

I lowered my head and kissed the soft skin along the curve of her breast, so smooth and perfect. I had to close my mouth around her delicate nipple, already hardened from the cool air in the room. Bella gasped and her hips jerked. God, I wanted her.

"You're so, so beautiful," I mumbled, continuing to drag my lips across her skin. I hooked my fingers in her shorts, catching the elastic waistband of her panties as well, and began to tug them down.

Once they'd cleared her hips, I had to look. Her waist flared gently into lovely hips, and at the juncture of her thighs was a covering of soft, dark hair. I could already smell her, and it made my cock twitch.

I was enraptured, but I made myself look up to her eyes. She was biting her lip, and it killed me. I placed my hands on her thighs, watching her chest heave with each breath she took. I parted her legs slowly, looking at me with uncertainty.

I leaned down to kiss her knee in reassurance. "Don't be afraid," I whispered. "You're perfect."

Her blush was beautiful.

I backed up on the bed and positioned myself between her legs. I couldn't resist kissing the inside of her thighs first and grazing my cheek against the soft, soft skin.

I was nearly giddy with excitement when I nudged my nose into her curls and let the tip of my tongue touch her clit.

She squeaked and I froze.

"Sorry," she whispered and grabbed for her pillow. "I'll be quiet now."

I stifled a grin and brought my tongue to her skin, getting my first real taste of her. I had to work not to moan. There was a hint of sweetness to her taste that had me instantly going back for more. I dipped my tongue into her entrance, probing as far as my tongue would allow. Her flesh was hot under my tongue, and her scent and flavor filled my head. I could eat her out for days.

I brought my mouth back to her clit, knowing that would do the most for her. I suckled her, swirled my tongue around her, stroked her smooth thighs with my hands. She was so perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about being inside her. I wanted to do everything with her.

Her thighs began to quiver, and I knew she had to be getting close. I worked my mouth harder and fingered her entrance, sliding in slowly. I wanted to feel her come around me again so badly.

Her breath came heavy through her nose. I looked up her body at her slightly swaying breasts, at her flushed face, at her eyes watching me.

I grazed her with my upper teeth, and suddenly, she seized around me in the throes of climax. Her thighs closed around my head and her fingers grabbed at my hair. I was so hard I thought I would burst.

I licked her slowly until she relaxed, and I pulled away. She was a thing of beauty, flushed pink and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. I could feel and smell her wetness on my face.

I wanted to beg her for another blowjob.

"I...wow," Bella sighed, unmoving. "You're...really good at that."

I tried to hide my smug grin. "And you are crazy sexy right now."

Her eyebrows shot upward. "Really?"

I nodded.

She laughed breathily. "I don't believe you."

I grabbed her hand and placed it on my crotch, almost groaning aloud at the contact. "Crazy sexy," I repeated.

Her hand rubbed me lightly as a contemplative look entered her eyes, and I knew we weren't done yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, later than anticipated. Bella did have to wait for me to get off before she could get off, as five of you pointed out, but she also had to wait for me to visit my grandpa in the hospital (he's fine, though) and to eat dinner. Now you can wait for me to get off before Edward gets off. ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

The Learning Curve: Chapter 46

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

"What do you think?" she asked, sitting up. She covered her chest with her free arm and I wanted to cry at the loss of that beautiful sight. "Can you be quiet?"

"I can," I grinned. What guy wasn't practiced in the art of getting off without his parents hearing?

"Okay," she whispered, and to my horror, she reached for her shirt.

"No!" I hissed, and her eyes shot to mine in surprise. "I mean, please, keep it off. I want to see you."

Shyly, she let her arms fall. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"If you get to look at me, I should get to look at you," she whispered.

Needing no further prompting, I pulled my shirt over my head and unfastened my pants. She giggled behind her hand - adorably, I might add - at my haste.

She moved on hands and knees toward me and I nearly blew my load.

"Hands? Or mouth?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you want," I whispered back, breathless.

"But I want to know what you want," she pressed, hooking her finger into the waistband of my boxers. Her fingernail slid back and forth across my skin.

"Mouth," I admitted, hoping she wouldn't hold it against me.

She pulled my boxers down then, freeing my aching cock. Her hand closed around the base and I hissed out a breath. This was going to be embarrassingly short for the second time today. Shorter than earlier, even, thanks to the sight of her naked body.

Bella lowered her mouth onto me. I gritted my teeth against all the sounds I wanted to make. Her tongue was as hot and wet as anything, and as much as I needed to let my head fall back in pleasure, I couldn't look away.

When I came, she stubbornly refused to pull away, even though she obviously hadn't enjoyed swallowing earlier. It was sort of sweet, really.

"Thank you," I breathed. "You didn't have to do that."

She gave a small shrug. "I want you to feel what you make me feel."

I wanted to kiss every inch of her face.


	47. Chapter 47

The Learning Curve: Chapter 47

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

We were stock still, not making a sound as Charlie came up the stairs. Bella and I had both put our clothes back on, which was both good and bad, depending on your point of view. I'd been leaning toward "bad" until we heard Charlie's foot on the creaky bottom step.

The steps stopped outside the door. I held my breath.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, Bells," Charlie said through the closed door. "Don't stay up too late."

"Okay," Bella said back, her voice a trifle too loud. "Goodnight, Dad."

He went into the bathroom, and when water started running, I sighed with relief.

"So where do your parents think you are?" Bella whispered. Her breath on my ear made me shiver.

"Emmett's," I croaked.

"Oh."

We were quiet, and we heard Bella's dad go into his room. Bella yawned widely, and I smiled at her sleepy eyes.

"You should get some sleep," I whispered.

"How will you get out?" she asked, but she was already scooting under the covers.

I curled my body around her, spooning against her back. "I've got a plan," I lied.

"Mmmk," she hummed, nuzzling into her pillow. "G'night, Edward."

"Goodnight," I whispered and watched her pretty face relax in slumber. I wished I could stay with her, but reality was calling.

I had a tree to conquer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for all your kind words in response to the last chapter. You all are the antidote to my bad days; I just wish I could do better for you right now.

There was something else I meant to say, but I forgot what it was now. Just know that I love you all to bits.


	48. Chapter 48

The Learning Curve: Chapter 48

_Bella Swan's House_

"Morning, Bella," Charlie said as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Did you hear a tree limb fall last night?"

I was glad my head was currently in the fridge. "Uh, no."

"Well, there's a big limb down in the yard. I'm gonna have someone come out and look at the tree, make sure it's not about to come down."

"Okay," I gulped, torn with anxiety. Was Edward okay?

I couldn't rush to the phone without raising suspicion, so I hurried through my bowl of cereal. As soon as Charlie was out the door, I ran upstairs.

My phone started ringing just before I picked it up, and I didn't even bother to check the screen. "Edward?"

"No, Bella, it's Alice."

"Oh," I said, trying not to be disappointed. "What's up?"

"I had a dream last night," she said gravely. I went still.

"About Edward?" I asked. Oh God, what if he'd gotten really hurt?

"No...about you. Bella, you absolutely cannot go to Edward's after school."

"But Alice, I'm supposed to meet his mom today. He'll think I'm trying to get out of it. What did you see?"

"A car accident," Alice said quietly.

I swallowed heavily. "You're sure it happens today?" I asked.

"What are you wearing today?"

"Jeans and a purple sweater," I said without argument, understanding the seriousness of what Alice was asking.

"It's today," she said, voice tight. "Bella, please, please don't drive today. This already happened once - I can't do it again."

She sounded near tears, and I knew I had to listen to her. "Okay. I'll call Edward for a ride," I said.

"I can come get you," Alice offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm going with Edward later anyway, and I wanted to see him this morning."

"Okay," Alice breathed. "Thank you."

"Of course, Alice," I said. We said goodbye and I hung up, feeling shaken. I didn't know what Alice had seen, but I knew when she was being deadly serious, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun dun dun. ;)


	49. Chapter 49

The Learning Curve: Chapter 49

_Edward Cullen's Volvo_

Edward was all too happy to give me a ride to school that morning. As soon as I closed the passenger door of his Volvo behind me, I turned to look him over. He had a scratch on his neck, but that didn't mean much.

"Did you fall out of my tree last night?"

He gave me a sheepish look. "A little bit."

"Oh God, are you hurt?" I fretted. "There's a whole tree limb in the yard."

"I didn't fall far," he assured me. "I've got a wicked bruise on my hip, but that's all."

I groaned. "Edward, you could have been really hurt! Why didn't you let me help you out? Why didn't you sneak out the front door?"

"Bella, your dad has a gun," he said as though this explained everything. "I'm fine."

I wasn't quite satisfied, but I let Edward pull the car out of the driveway.

"I have a question for you," Edward said when we were halfway to school. "Why are you so afraid of meeting my mother?"

I blushed and looked out the window. "I'm not afraid of meeting her, exactly. I just really want to make a good impression. I'm afraid she won't like me and I really want her to."

"Why?" Edward asked. I shot him a hard look. Wasn't that obvious?

"Because she's your mother. And if she doesn't like me, you won't choose me over your own mother."

"Bella, she will like you. You're impossible not to like," Edward promised. "And she knows that you're...important to me. She's going to give you a chance."

"Important, huh?" I smiled shyly.

Edward grinned. "And obviously, I'm important to you, or you wouldn't care so much."

"You are," I whispered, and there were no words to explain how that both thrilled and terrified me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter should come in like...nineteen hours. And if you've sent me a PM recently, I am going to reply. I'm just...too tired right now. Going to bed early tonight.**


	50. Chapter 50

The Learning Curve: Chapter 50

_Edward Cullen's Volvo_

I was definitely sweating more than could be considered normal on the way to Edward's house, but he was kind enough not to notice. On top of the nervousness about meeting his mother, I felt terrified that something would happen during the drive. Alice told me her dream had been of me alone in my truck, but still, I was scared. Alice had a similar dream years ago that no one paid attention to, and it happened. Alice had been traumatized for a long time.

"Bella, seriously, it's going to be fine," Edward chuckled, watching me chew on my lip out the corner of his eye.

"I know," I lied.

His head turned to look at me fully, and that was the exact moment when I saw the deer leap through the trees.

"Edward!" I screeched.

His eyes went wide as he looked forward, and he tried to slam on the brakes and swerve left at the same time.

The next second was a blur, and then we made impact with a tree. My seatbelt caught me across the chest as I was thrown forward, and I saw Edward's forehead hit the steering wheel with a loud, dull noise. The airbags came out not half a second later, and we were pushed back into our seats.

I looked at Edward. He was conscious, but there was blood running down into his eyes from his forehead.

"Oh God, Edward," I gasped. The usual nauseating dizziness came over me at the sight of his blood, but I fought it back. I sucked in deep breaths and struggled out of my seatbelt so I could get to my backpack where my cell phone was tucked away.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said, but he didn't sound fine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine," I said, finally getting to my cell phone. "You're bleeding a lot, though. We have to get you to a hospital."

"Just call my house," he murmured, slightly slurred. "We're really close. My mom can take me."

I shook my head and dialed 911. I wasn't taking any chances with this.

The operator promised an ambulance was on it's way and instructed me to do what I could to staunch the bleeding.

I found a package of Kleenex in my purse and pressed the whole wad to his head, willing him to be okay. This was my fault, I knew. If I'd just driven myself, or told him I couldn't come today... He'd been hurt in my place, and that felt too awful to fully express.

At Edward's mumbled urging, I did call his house and explained frantically what had happened. Minutes later, Esme Cullen arrived in a black Mercedes and rushed out without cutting the engine.

I'd seen Esme Cullen before, but she seemed even more beautiful than ever today - and she was going to hate me for what I'd caused today.

She flung open the driver side door and took in the scene - Edward, bloodied and disoriented, and me, with my bright red wad of tissue and blood on my hands - literally and figuratively.

"Ohh...oh, honey," she breathed. She didn't have time for much else because the sound of sirens interrupted, and we waited for the ambulance to pull up behind us.

The next few minutes were chaotic. I was allowed to get out of the vehicle on my own, but because Edward had hit his head, he was led into the ambulance on a stretcher with a brace around his neck.

Esme squeezed my shoulder. "Go with him in the ambulance, okay?"

I gaped at her. "But don't you -?"

"You need to get checked out, too. Besides, if I go with him, you'll be stranded here. Go on, honey," she urged. "I don't want him to be alone."

I nodded dumbly and hurried into the ambulance just as they were getting ready to shut the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Saturday. (ROCK CHALK JAYHAWK!)


	51. Chapter 51

The Learning Curve: Chapter 51

_Forks Community Hospital_

"He's fine," I heard Dr. Cullen promising his wife. "He's getting a few stitches, and he may have a concussion, but he's showing no signs of brain damage. He's okay, truly."

I sank back in my chair in relief and looked away from Edward's parents, currently embracing one another in a way that was both innocent and entirely too intimate.

I hadn't seen Edward since we arrived at the hospital. They'd taken him to an exam room, and before I could follow, Charlie turned up - the paramedics had called him.

He'd been frantic, even though I told him I felt fine, and he'd insisted a doctor see me. My only injuries were bruises where the seatbelt had struck. They hurt, but they would heal.

I watched Dr. and Mrs. Cullen go back to see Edward and decided to call Alice.

"So how did it go?" she asked as soon as she answered, presuming that I was calling to talk about meeting Edward's mom.

"Um, it didn't quite go as expected. We sort if...had an accident."

"Oh, God, Bella -"

"I'm fine," I rushed to assure her. "Edward hit his head, but he's going to be fine, too."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have -"

I interrupted her again. "Alice, no. You did everything you could. At least no one was seriously hurt."

Alice sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay. It just feels like I see these horrible things happening to the people I love, and even when I try to stop it, something goes wrong."

"You saved my life today," I pointed out. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to your sister. You were a kid. You did everything you could."

"You sound like my shrink," she complained, and I knew she didn't want to go into it again. She'd spent years talking to psychiatrists about her sister's death.

"I'm just saying, this isn't the same as the last time. I wanted you to know that."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said quietly.

I saw Edward's parents coming out of his room and walking toward me, and I stiffened. "Alice, I'm gonna go now. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"All right. Take care, Bella."

I put my phone down just as Mrs. Cullen stopped in front of me.

"He's asking for you," she said with a smile that put me slightly more at ease. "Perhaps after you see him, you and I can meet properly."

"Okay," I said meekly, still mostly terrified. She sent me off with another maternal smile and I went tentatively down the hall to Edward's room.

As soon as I opened the door, I was met with Edward's smiling face. Only then did I finally let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys, I'd never seriously injure the Edward.**

**Now, some notes on last chapter's A/N: First off, Muck Fizzou. You're leaving the conference, which means you've officially forfeit the Border War. ;) I'm glad to see so many KU fans reading my stories. Now, for you all who don't know what "Rock Chalk Jayhawk" means...Google it. It's worth the time.**


	52. Chapter 52

The Learning Curve: Chapter 52

_Forks Community Hospital_

"Edward," I sighed, hurrying to him. He was sitting upright in a hospital bed, still in his bloodied clothes, with a bandage on his forehead. "I'm so relieved."

"I'm fine," he said insistently. "Just a cut and a bump on the head. Are _you_ okay, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at his completely unnecessary concern. "Of course I'm okay. No blood, no foul, right?"

He pursed his lips, and I began to speak before he could. "Edward, I'm so sorry. This was really my fault, and if you want me to leave, I'd understand," I said in one breath.

Edward frowned bemusedly. "Did I really hit my head that hard? How is this your fault?"

I hesitated, unsure whether I should reveal Alice's secret. I trusted Edward to keep the information secret, but I didn't know if he would believe it, and I didn't know if Alice would want him to know. "I distracted you," I finally said. "If you hadn't been so busy paying attention to me, you would have seen the deer sooner."

To my surprise, Edward snorted out a very unamused laugh. "Don't be absurd. I'm the one that wasn't watching the road. And I'm the idiot that didn't just hit the damn deer. I mean, my dad's told me a thousand times that hitting the deer is safer than trying to swerve, but what did I do the first time one jumps out in front of me? I'm _so_ stupid. It was all my fault. I'm just so glad you weren't hurt."

I let out a breath. "It wasn't your fault, though, not really," I whispered, sitting gingerly on the bed beside him. His fingers wrapped around mine, and everything felt a little bit better. "It could have happened to anyone. I probably would have panicked and swerved, too."

He squeezed my hand. "So, eventful day, huh? And you thought meeting my mother was scary."

I laughed dryly. "It's still scary, Edward, totally scary. She wants to talk to me when I go back out there."

"She was impressed with you," Edward said quietly. "She said you handled the accident really well – did all the right things. She was glad you were with me."

I felt my face heat with a blush.

"I'm glad you were with me, too. I mean, I don't like that you were in danger even for a second, but you just...knew what to do and did it. That's really amazing."

"Comes from being a cop's daughter, I guess," I shrugged, feeling shy in the way that only Edward could make me.

"Now," Edward said, stroking his thumb along my wrist, "are you going to kiss my boo-boos away?"

I snorted. "Not if you keep saying 'boo-boo.'"

"Just a kiss, then?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe one," I teased and leaned closer. I tilted my head away from his injured forehead and pressed my lips gently to his.

"I'm gonna need a better kiss than that," he murmured against my lips, and he held my head in place as his tongue flicked against my lips. I sank into the warmth of his kiss and languished there until a rap on the door made me spring back.

Dr. Cullen walked in then, kindly acting like he couldn't tell what we'd just been doing.

"Edward, they're going to keep you overnight for observation."

"Aww, Dad," he groaned. "Why do I need to stay overnight for observation when I live with a doctor?"

The ridiculously good-looking physician pursed his lips in a gesture that was so reminiscent of his son that I couldn't help staring. "I think it's for the best, son. We need to monitor for brain damage and internal bleeding."

Edward huffed, but apparently wasn't going to argue anymore.

"Hello again, Bella," Dr. Cullen said to me with a jovial smile. "It's a pleasure to see you in the hospital as a visitor for once."

I blushed; the sad thing was, I'd only seen Dr. Cullen a few of the times I'd been admitted to the hospital for injuries. "Hi, Dr. Cullen."

He shook his head. "Call me Carlisle. It helps keep me out of doctor mode." He turned back to Edward. "I've got to run upstairs for a bit. I'll come back as soon as I can, but your mother is dead set on staying here all night with you."

Edward groaned again.

"I tried, son, I tried," Carlisle grinned. "She won't be moved."

I looked to Edward as his dad left the room.

"Aren't you glad that you won't be alone here tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yeah...but my mom can be kind of...well, let's just say she's going to drive the nurses crazy."

I started to feel nervous again. "Speaking of," Edward said, "she's probably dying to talk to you."

I let out a breath and knew I couldn't put it off any longer. "Okay," I said. "I'm going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to those who had trouble reading the last chapter. I don't know what was going on, but it was working for me.**


	53. Chapter 53

The Learning Curve: Chapter 53

_Forks Community Hospital_

Esme was sitting leisurely in the waiting room when I walked out, her legs crossed casually, looking like a queen on her throne. Even though she was flipping through a magazine, there was something otherworldly about her. She was a mom straight out of a storybook.

She looked up when she heard my steps on the tile, and with a smile she patted the seat next to her. I gave what probably appeared as a grimace in return and sat beside her.

"So, Bella, you've had quite the day," she began. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, surprised at the question. "I'm just glad Edward is okay."

Esme nodded thoughtfully. "It's a scary thing, seeing your child bleeding, no matter what the circumstances. You were very level-headed today - I'm glad my son had the good sense to find a girl who can be counted on."

I blushed. "Chief Swan trained me well, I guess."

"So it seems," she said, and then her face turned serious. "I worry about Edward sometimes. He has a tendency to go too far too fast with everything he does. It's gotten him hurt in the past - physically and emotionally."

I nodded slowly, unsure how this was going to relate to me.

"I hope I can trust you to be genuine with him," Esme continued, "even if your feelings aren't as deep as his."

I gulped. This sounded suspiciously like she wanted to know my intentions toward her son. "I wouldn't lie to him," I promised. I hoped I'd never hurt him, either.

"I don't think you would," Esme smiled. "I just want you two to be cautious. You're still so young in the grand scheme of things."

Again, I nodded slowly and hoped she wouldn't start talking about condoms.

"On a lighter note, I am glad to meet you, Bella. Edward talks about you constantly."

I smiled shyly, unsure how to respond to that. "I'm happy to meet you, too."

"Tell me about yourself. Do you know where you want to go to college?"

"I was planning on the University of Washington," I admitted and wondered if she'd think less of me. "I've already applied there, but Edward's making me apply to Dartmouth."

"I heard something about that," Esme chuckled. "Do you know what you'd like to study?"

I hated this question; I had no idea. "Maybe English. I like to read."

To my surprise, Esme smiled fondly. "I majored in English. It's not as easy as everyone lets on, but it is worth the effort."

"Edward said you met Dr. Cullen at Dartmouth."

"I did," she smiled. "We were two years apart. It was very hard when Carlisle went to medical school. We even broke up for a while, but it was pointless - neither of us wanted anybody else."

I smiled, touched by her obvious affection for her husband even after more than twenty years. It made a startling contrast to my parents' extremely brief relationship.

I was about to ask her another question, but Charlie chose that moment to return from the cafeteria where he'd been chatting with some old acquaintances.

"Ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad." I looked back to Edward's mom. "It was really nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

She patted my hand. "Call me Esme, honey."

I felt like I'd gotten her stamp of approval.


	54. Chapter 54

The Learning Curve: Chapter 54

_Chief Swan's Cruiser_

"I want you to tell me exactly how the accident happened," Charlie said when we were inside the cruiser. The stern tone of his voice told me not to ask questions.

"Well, Edward was driving us to his house so I could meet his mom, and a deer jumped out in front of us. Edward swerved and we hit a tree," I explained, positive Charlie had already heard the whole story.

"Was he watching the road?"

"Yeah, Dad." It felt a little bit like a lie, but really, he'd only turned his eyes away for a second. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, he didn't need my dad on his case - he'd been punished enough already.

"I don't know if I want you in his car anymore."

I groaned. "Dad, he's a good driver, and you know he'll be on the lookout now."

Charlie made a skeptical noise at that. "I heard Edward had a pretty bad gash on his head. I'm surprised all that blood didn't make you pass out."

"It was pretty bad, but I knew I had to stay conscious to help Edward."

Charlie nodded. "You did well today," he admitted, and that was effusive praise when it came to Charlie. "But I still don't want you in his car anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I know it's short. I've got holiday cookies to bake. We'll get back to the good stuff tomorrow.**

**By the by, I've had a request for a side-shot about Carlisle and Esme's college days. What do you think?**


	55. Chapter 55

The Learning Curve: Chapter 55

_Forks High School_

Edward wasn't at school the next day, and it was awful how much I missed him. He wasn't there for me to stare at in English, and he wasn't there to steal my food at lunch. Rosalie and Emmett sat with us despite Edward's absence, and I was required to tell them, along with Alice and Jasper, all about the accident and what had followed.

"I can't believe Charlie forbade you from getting in his car," Alice said miserably. She still blamed herself for the accident.

I shrugged. "He'll get over it in a day or two." He always did.

"So how is our Eddie-boy doing?" Emmett asked. "He didn't break anything important, did he?"

"Define important," I said, confused. I'd already detailed his injuries for them.

Rosalie gave a massive roll of her eyes. "He wants to know if Edward can still get it up."

My mouth dropped open when I realized what she meant by "it."

"Emmett, he's in the _hospital_," I scolded.

"And?"

"And we can't do something like that when his dad works there and his mom is in the waiting room!" I cried. "Oh, and with my dad downstairs in the cafeteria, to boot."

"Pssh," Emmett snorted. "Wouldn't stop me."

"No, but it would stop _me_," Rosalie snapped.

They bickered for the rest of lunch, which gave me a welcome reprieve. My walk to biology was unexpectedly lonely without Edward, which made it too easy for Jessica and Lauren to literally corner me outside the building.

I sighed, looking at their faces, distorted with malicious glee. I didn't think this happened outside bad teen movies. "What do you want?"

"I just wondered whether Edward is still as good in bed as I remember. I thought he could maybe...use some cheering up."

I saw red. How dare she? Lying about a history with Edward and insinuating she could steal him from me in the span of two seconds? She had balls - and I was going to rip them off of her.

"I doubt you remember much of anything - aside from how good he is at rejecting skanks. And don't worry. He's plenty _cheerful_."

"You little bitch," Lauren hissed in Jessica's place - because Jessica was moving her mouth without making any sound.

"Excuse me?" The voice came around the corner of the building, and then my angel of mercy appeared in the form of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love the variety of response I got to the offer of a C/E side-shot. One begged me not to show them have sex, while another specifically requested sexytimes. And yet another asked me to do Alice instead. I get such a kick out of you all. Thanks. ;) Until tomorrow!**


	56. Chapter 56

The Learning Curve: Chapter 56

_Forks High School_

"We were just joking around," Jessica said because even she was smart enough to see that Rosalie was furious and dangerous.

"It wasn't very funny," Rosalie said, coming to my side. "I don't think Edward would appreciate you disrespecting his girlfriend - but that's why you waited to get her alone, isn't it?"

They were silent, chastised.

"Do you really think Edward will want to bang your skinny, fake-tanned ass if you just get rid of his girlfriend, Lauren? And do you think Edward's going to forget that you practically molested him at last year's prom before he finally escaped, Jessica? Quit being jealous cuntbags and move on."

I gaped at Rosalie's colorful vocabulary.

"I don't want to see you bothering Bella again. Get the fuck out of here."

"This isn't over," Lauren snapped. Rosalie took one step toward them, and the two girls practically ran away from us.

"Just give me a reason, bitch!" Rosalie shouted after them, and then they really did start running. Jessica let out a frightened squeal.

"Wow, Rose," I said quietly, wide-eyed and a little traumatized. "Remind me never to piss you off."

She grinned wickedly. "Okay. Never piss me off."

We both laughed and I shuffled my feet awkwardly. "I guess I should get to class."

"Yeah, me too," Rose said.

I nodded. "I...thank you, Rosalie."

She gave me a small smile. "Anytime."

After biology, I checked my text messages, and I had one from Edward saying they'd released him from the hospital.

I texted him back asking if I could come over after school. Besides really wanting to see him, I had an irrational need for reassurance. I knew he'd never been with or even wanted Jessica or Lauren, but I still felt like doing things to him that would make it impossible for him to think of anyone else.

_Please_, Edward said in response to my request. _I __miss __you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look, I know no one likes to think about their parents having sex, but you've gotta stop taking it out on Carlisle and Esme. ;) I don't know what their side-shot will look like, but sex is possible.**

**I've been asked what time zone I'm in - US Central. If you're on the other side of the Atlantic, you might not want to wait up for me. You'll lose a lot of sleep because I tend to update in the mid-evening or later.**


	57. Chapter 57

The Learning Curve: Chapter 57

_Edward Cullen's House_

Esme answered the door when I arrived at Edward's house.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I said nervously, worried about her reaction to my unannounced visit.

"Come on in, Bella," she said, stepping back, "and please, call me Esme."

"Sorry, Esme," I said sheepishly.

She just smiled. "Edward is upstairs in his room catching up on homework. Let me walk you up."

I let her lead me through the house in favor of telling her I already knew where Edward's room was.

"How is he?" I asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Oh, he's fine. Milking this for all it's worth, but he's back to his usual self otherwise."

I fought back a smile at the image of Edward playing the invalid.

We reached his room, and surely enough, he was in bed in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, watching a movie on a laptop and munching on popcorn.

"Edward, you have a visitor," Esme said. "Keep the door open."

Edward looked up at me, grinning, and Esme retreated downstairs.

"Hi," I said, surprised to find myself still shy with him, still nervous.

"Hey. Come in," he said, sitting his computer aside. He patted the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to get comfortable next to him without looking like a dork. He slung his arm around me and pulled me into his side, simplifying everything.

"I feel fine. I'll be in school tomorrow."

I looked at the bandage on his forehead, concealing his stitches. "It doesn't hurt?"

He shrugged. "A little, but I've had worse. How was school."

I looked at my lap. "Fine. Kind of boring."

"Really?" His tone was sharp, and I looked up to see a shrewd look on his face. "Rosalie texted me," he said simply.

I groaned. "Edward, I -"

He squeezed my shoulder. "I don't know what they said, but I gather it wasn't nice."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," I said quietly.

"I don't know why anyone would ever be mean to you, but I know you don't deserve it. I'm sorry."

I turned to him, looking at his concerned face, and my chest tightened with a rush of warmth toward him. I wanted so badly for him to want only me.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

He grinned. "Silly question," he said, and he pressed his lips gently to mine. His kiss was soft, a caress, but it wasn't quite what I wanted. I pushed my tongue against his lips, and he finally seemed to understand. He kissed me heatedly, but it was at an awkward angle. I climbed into his lap and tangled my fingers in his hair. It was then that I felt his hardness against me, hot and insistent.

I guess Emmett had no cause for worry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Had a day out with my bestie. I'll give you two today. By the way, BF 38 is with the beta reader right now. Thought a few of you might want to know.**


	58. Chapter 58

The Learning Curve: Chapter 58

_Edward Cullen's House_

I moaned softly into Edward's mouth as I ground against him. It felt so intimate, even with our clothes on, to have his hardness rubbing against me. I heard his breath hitch and I wanted more, so much more. He was beautiful and sweet and charming and _perfect_, and I needed him to want me just as much, even though it was impossible.

I moved my hips against him again. The next few minutes passed in a frenzy of heated kisses and wandering hands. When I couldn't take anymore, I reached for the drawstring of his pants.

Edward's hand caught my wrist and held it away from him. "Bella...my mom is downstairs."

Even though it made total sense for him to stop us, I still felt stung. "You didn't care when it was my dad downstairs."

He rubbed his thumb over my skin. "Bella, your dad didn't know I was in your room then."

I climbed off him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Bella? I'm not trying to be mean. I just know how nervous you were about meeting my mom, and I figured you'd be really embarrassed if she came up to check on us and we were...you know."

"Right," I said, but I couldn't mask the tightness in my throat when I said it.

"Bella, are you...crying?" he asked, leaning forward to look at my face. "Bella, sweetheart, what is this about?"

"Why are you with me?" I asked him, feeling rejected and sorry for myself.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"This obviously isn't about...lessons anymore. But I don't get it. Why _me_? You could have anyone you wanted."

Edward scowled. "Is this about what Jessica and Lauren said to you today? Because I don't want them. I never have."

I waved off his response. "I know you don't want _them_. What I don't understand is why you want _me.__"_

He stood up then, hands on his hips, all wild hair and flashing eyes, roguish with the bandage above his eye. "Who exactly do you think would be better for me?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling as though I'd been sent to the principal's office. "Someone prettier, smarter...someone who knows how to do this stuff without being totally awkward. Someone _better_."

Edward dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh and then crawled toward me on the bed until I had to lean back on my elbows and he hovered over me.

"You listen to me, Isabella Swan," he said quietly, intently. "If I can have anyone I want, then I want a girl with sweet eyes and a gorgeous smile. I want a girl who is totally beautiful and has no idea. I want a girl who always surprises me and happens to be so adorable that I want to kiss her every second. I want _you_, Bella."

I'd never heard a speech like that outside of a romantic comedy, and I'd certainly never heard one directed at me. My whole body felt flimsy.

"I...um...thanks?"

He grinned at me and then swooped in and kissed me soundly. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Adorable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those of you that didn't understand the line about Emmett at the end of the last chapter, please see chapter 55. It'll clear everything right up.**


	59. Chapter 59

The Learning Curve: Chapter 59

_Edward Cullen's House_

Since, as Edward pointed out, Esme was just downstairs, I found myself tucked into Edward's side instead of straddling his lap. We were lying down, and Edward was incredibly warm, and I could hear his heartbeat with my head resting on his chest. It was perfectly comfortable; I wanted to fall asleep there.

"My parents like you, by the way," Edward told me.

"You think so?" I asked sleepily.

"I know so," he replied, and I smiled, feeling ridiculously warm and fuzzy.

"So…have you worked on your Dartmouth application?" he asked, and suddenly I didn't feel so warm or fuzzy.

"A little," I lied.

"How much have you gotten done?"

"Um…the personal information?"

He sighed, and I knew I was disappointing him. It was an awful feeling. "Why aren't you working on it, Bella?"

I shrugged helplessly. "It's just a little daunting, you know? I never even thought about going to an Ivy League school. I don't know the first thing about writing admissions essays. My mom put herself through community college and my dad never went at all…I have no guidance when it comes to this."

He tilted my face up toward his with a gentle hand on my cheek. "I'll help you," he promised. "I know this isn't something you ever considered, but it doesn't hurt to try. I can totally see you at Dartmouth around all those old buildings. I can picture you curled up under a big tree reading Shakespeare. You'd fit in so well, and you're so much smarter than you think. I want us to be there together, Bella."

I fell captive under the enchanting image he wove of our future. "You'll have to help me think of an idea for my essay."

He grinned, appeased. "I'd love to."

I held up an index finger. "And you'll have to help me apply for a lot of scholarships because I so cannot afford that school."

"It's a deal," he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Edward…you do realize that we might not get in, right? Or maybe one of us does and the other one doesn't – what then?"

"We worry about that when we get there," he said calmly, but the possibilities unfolded darkly in my mind. If he got into Dartmouth and I didn't, he would have to go. Could I handle being so far away from him? Would he want a girlfriend across the country holding him down?

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Edward asked, already back to his usual good humor.

"Sure," I agreed. I would try not to think about the future for now, I decided. If I only had so much time with Edward, I was going to enjoy it.


	60. Chapter 60

The Learning Curve: Chapter 60

_Forks High School_

The next day, I stood outside in my raincoat, waiting for Edward to arrive. He hadn't said how he'd be getting to school today, but I assumed it wasn't by Volvo. That car had a sizeable dent in the front bumper, and as we'd learned in the accident, didn't function ideally in terms of safety features.

Eventually I saw Esme's black Mercedes pull up. Edward climbed out with more speed than I thought humanly possible. Esme responded by rolling down the window.

"Have a good day, sweetie," she said loudly and intentionally, "Come give mommy a kiss."

Edward groaned. "Mom, please."

She grinned deviously. "Bye, hon. Stop acting like this is the end of the world."

"Bye, Mom," he sighed.

I laughed at the pitiful look on his face as Esme drove away.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just...used to driving myself."

I let it go. "How is your head today?"

"Fine. It's –" He stopped mid-sentence, looking at something over my shoulder. I turned, following his sudden angry glare, and saw Jessica and Lauren watching us.

"Edward, don't worry about it, it's not –" I started to say, but he took my face in his hands before I could finish and drew my lips to his. It was a heavy, open-mouthed kiss, and the heat of it made me forget about everyone and everything but that moment. I tangled my fingers in his hair and my tongue with his. I wanted him so badly in that moment.

"Cullen! Swan!" came the barking voice of Coach Clapp. "Get a room – a room _off_ of school property."

I ducked my head sheepishly and peeked over my shoulder. Jessica and Lauren were still watching, glaring at me, but I didn't care. I had Edward's kisses – and if I had my way, I'd get him somewhere alone very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update last night. I was just so tired after work. I'll try to get you another one tonight to make up for it.**


	61. Chapter 61

The Learning Curve: Chapter 61

_Forks High School_

Days flew by; weeks passed. I spent it all in a haze of Edward-induced bliss, marred only by occasional bouts of anxiety. I still couldn't see myself making it into Dartmouth, as perfect as it sounded, and Edward was piling more applications on my desk every day. I mostly humored him because I really did want us to go to the same school. The pressure was high, though, and Edward was making it worse by refusing to have sex with me.

We were still doing everything we'd been doing. I couldn't count the number of times we'd nearly been caught making out in my truck, on my bed, on his bed... I was loving every minute of it, but every day made me want more.

In November, Edward's basketball practices began again, and we had less time to spend together. I poured myself into my college applications and mailed them all off in plenty of time to meet the deadlines.

After winter break, things were easier. I was nervous about the rejection letters I was going to be receiving soon, but I'd always been good at acknowledging when things were no longer in my power. I just had to wait. In the meantime, life went on.

"Have you seen this?" Edward asked me. We were loitering just outside the cafeteria, and he was talking about a very sparkly poster advertising a winter formal dance.

"Yeah." The existence of a winter formal wasn't exactly news; it happened every year.

"And?" Edward said.

"And what?" I stared blankly at him. Was I supposed to have an opinion on this?

He rolled his eyes. "_And_, do you want to go?"

I frowned at his naivety. I thought he would know better by now. "Edward, I can't dance."

"So?"

"_So_the winter formal is a _dance_. It requires _dancing_," I said slowly. "It's not exactly hidden in the fine print."

"You don't have to dance, Bella. Just think of it as a chance to dress up and go out with your friends," he said a little too innocently. I squinted at his face, taking in his too-wide eyes and careful smile.

"Alice put you up to this."

Edward crossed his arms. "Alice may have told me that it would make her life if she could finally have the chance to dress you up in formal wear, but I also happen to want to go with you."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely in need of answers. In my experience, guys hated these things.

"Because, Bella, we're in our last year of high school, and we'll never have this opportunity again. I want to take my girlfriend to a formal dance while I still can," he told me, clearly exasperated, but all I heard was the part where he called me his girlfriend. Obviously, that's what I was, but he'd never said the word to my face before.

"Okay, fine," I said, unable to argue with him when he was being both sweet and reasonable.

He slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I wasn't going to get my hopes up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Trying to get back on track here. Stop telling me to take my time, guys - next thing you know, you'll be waiting a week for a 500-word chapter. Hold me accountable!**


	62. Chapter 62

The Learning Curve: Chapter 62

_Seattle_

"This is going to be so much fun," Alice all but squealed. She, Rosalie and I were wasting a perfectly good Saturday going to Seattle to buy our formal dresses. I was squeezed into the backseat of Rosalie's convertible, thinking of the things I could be doing with Edward right now and feeling sorry for myself.

"I think we need to hit Nordstrom's first," Rosalie said to Alice. "We can see what's available and what we're looking at price-wise."

"That works," Alice agreed. "And then we can check out the boutiques I found on Google."

I groaned. "I'm not spending more than fifty dollars on this dress."

Rosalie and Alice both looked back at me aghast, which was worrisome because Rose was still driving.

"Bella, you're not going to do that to me," Alice said.

"And you're not going to do that to my wallet," I complained.

"Fine. Rose, will you chip in with me for the rest of Bella's dress?"

Rose eyed me in the rear-view mirror. "Yeah, I'll chip in."

"You guys -"

"This is for Edward's sake, not yours. Plus I don't think I could handle the sight of you in cheap sequins and polyester blend."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything else. I didn't want to encourage them.

Nordstrom's was the nightmare I expected it to be. I followed my friends around in a fog of abject boredom. Occasionally one of them would thrust a dress into my hands and push me off to the dressing rooms. None of them seemed particularly worth the high price tag.

Not surprisingly, we left the first store empty-handed. The next few stops were completely out of our price range.

The next store, though, had possibilities.

"Try this one," Alice insisted. It was a knee-length, billowy, deep blue dress. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

As soon as I got into the dressing room, I checked the price tag. One-hundred-fifty dollars. Could I justify letting my friends spend the same amount I was to have this dress?

I put it on, knowing they were waiting to see it on me and assuming there would be some flaw in it that would allow me to insist on a different dress.

When I pulled the zipper up and looked in the mirror, though, I realized I was in trouble. The dress was absolutely perfect.

"Let us see it, Bella," Alice said in a raised voice through the door.

"Come out or we're coming in after you," Rose added.

I reluctantly stepped out the door, watching my feet.

"Ohh!" their collective sighs greeted me. Alice actually threw her arms around me. "Bella, that's _the one_."

I pushed Alice back gently. "I can't get this one, Alice. It's too expensive. And I can't let you pay so much for my sake," I added before she could repeat her earlier offer.

It was Rose that spoke up next. "You can, and you will. That dress is worth it. I just want pictures of the look on Edward's face when he sees you in that."

Looking between their resolute faces, I knew the decision was made.

"Thank you," I said simply, amazed at what wonderful friends I had.


	63. Chapter 63

The Learning Curve: Chapter 63

_Alice Brandon's House_

"You're so getting laid tonight," Alice said casually. My eyes snapped up to meet hers in the mirror. She'd already done her hair and make-up and was now working on mine. Our dresses hung in clear plastic on the bathroom door, Alice's hot pink next to my dark blue.

"Edward hasn't said anything..." I mumbled, not wanting to show how much I wanted her prediction to be true.

"Jasper and I did it after prom last year," she pointed out needlessly. I'd already heard way more than I cared for concerning that night.

"Yeah, but Jasper's parents were out of town." Still, my heart beat harder with anticipation. He might have gotten us a hotel room - not in Forks, obviously, but maybe in Port Angeles...

"I don't know how Edward would be able to resist once he sees you tonight," Alice grinned. "This is some of my best work."

I smiled. "You did do a really good job," I admitted, surveying my glowing face and soft curls. I looked like a magazine cover model.

"Seriously. He'll flip."

We'd arranged for Edward and Jasper to pick us up at Alice's house. Rose and Emmett were doing their own pre-dance thing, but they were going to meet us there. I'd even told Charlie I'd be staying over at Alice's, just in case.

When the first car pulled into the drive, I nearly ran to the door, but Alice made me wait. It turned out to be Jasper. I sat off to the side while Jasper complimented Alice and presented her with a corsage, but I was burning with impatience the entire time.

By the time Edward pulled up in his replacement vehicle, a gently used Toyota, I was a jittery mess. I let Alice open the door and waited for his eyes to find me. When they did, he froze, and I froze, watching his eyes travel from my styled head to my toes in a pair of kitten heels. A slow smile spread across his face, and my knees turned to mush.

"Bella," he murmured, coming to me, "you look..."

But I didn't need him to find the words. He'd already told me enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of you shared stories about your high school formals in your reviews. For my part, I generally wound up in a polyester blend, and the only date I ever had to any of them was a guy friend - but I had the best time when I went to Homecoming by myself - no boys, no friends - and danced all night.**

**I don't know if I'll have time to update tomorrow. I'll definitely be back on Monday, though.**

**For all of you who celebrate, I wish you a very merry Christmas, and for those of you who don't, I hope you have an especially great Sunday.**


	64. Chapter 64

The Learning Curve: Chapter 64

_Forks High School_

The formal was exactly what I thought it would be. Lots of streamers, lots of balloons, and lots of cleavage. To Edward's credit, he only made me take one picture under the arch set up for that purpose, and he quickly obtained punch before taking me into the gym.

The DJ had a bouncy pop song playing, but only a few bold girls were dancing. Everyone else that was here was either loitering around the refreshment table or lingering around the tables set up around the perimeter of the gym. Rosalie waved us over to a corner table where she sat with Emmett. Alice and Jasper arrived shortly after, and we sat and talked over the loud music.

The conversation revolved mainly around college. Rosalie and Emmett were both aiming for schools in Southern California. Alice had her sights set on either art school or fashion school, and Jasper was applying to universities near her choices, ready to follow her wherever she went. I was silent during most of the conversation. I could only think about all the amazing schools Edward would get into where I didn't stand a chance. I wondered which scenario would be worse - Edward going far away from me, or Edward staying here and squandering his potential just to be with me. I wanted to keep him close so badly, but I couldn't hold him back.

When the others went off to dance, Edward turned to me. "You look so beautiful tonight. That dress is...amazing." His eyes traveled down my body, lingering on my legs. "So are the shoes."

I felt heat rush through my body. "You look really great, too. The suit is...sexy."

I'd had a difficult time looking at anything but him tonight. He wore a black suit over a white shirt with a tie that nearly matched my dress. The cut of the suit highlighted his long frame and broad shoulders. The only thing better would be to have him naked.

Edward grinned at me when a slow song began to play. "Wanna dance?"

"Edward," I complained, "we talked about this."

"Just one dance," he wheedled. "Trust me - I have a plan."

So I followed him onto the dance floor. He put his arms around me and very carefully lifted me until my toes were atop his.

"Really?" I laughed. "Isn't this normally done with children?"

He shrugged and rocked slowly with me, not moving our feet too much. "It works, doesn't it?"

I nodded and leaned into his body, content simply to be in his arms.

But, again, it would be better if we were naked. And not in the middle of a crowded gymnasium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone had a great holiday. I'm not at all ready to go back to work, but then, I never am. See you tomorrow - earlier than I'm doing today, I hope.**


	65. Chapter 65

The Learning Curve: Chapter 65

_Forks High School_

Edward let me off the hook until the last song of the night when he insisted we have one more dance. I stayed on my own feet this time and wound my arms around his neck. I wasn't ready to leave his arms, but I was ready to leave the dance. Tired from anxiousness but completely wound-up still, I just wanted to be alone with Edward. Dancing with him was torture; he was warm and firm and he smelled so good. My desire for him was simply a given at this point. When would he give us what we both wanted?

The song came to an end, and I reluctantly let go of Edward. He smiled sweetly at me. "Ready to go?"

We collected our coats and headed for the car after saying goodbye to our friends. I felt my chest grow warm with excitement and hoped he had plans for us now. I was tired of waiting.

When we got on the road, I was instantly confused. We were on the road that would lead to my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

Edward frowned and looked at me. "I'm taking you home. Where did you think we were going?"

My throat tightened with the force of my disappointment. "I thought – I thought we were going to –" but I couldn't finished the sentence, embarrassed and a little heartbroken, even though it was unreasonable.

"Bella? Did you think we were going to...have sex tonight?" Edward asked gently, eying my face for signs of the tears that had pooled against my eyelids.

"Yes," I admitted in a whisper. "I've been waiting for it – I thought..."

Edward pulled the car over and put it in park. I felt his eyes fix fully on me and was grateful for the darkness that hid my flaming cheeks.

"Bella, I thought we were beyond all that. I mean, there's no reason to rush this."

I shot him a dark look. "We've done everything else, and we've been doing it for months. What are we waiting for?"

Edward's face looked strained in the dim light. "There's something you need to know before you decide you want to do that with me."

I waited, scared to learn what he had to confess. Was he going to tell me he'd been with more girls than he let on? Was he secretly bisexual? A cross-dresser? What could be so bad that he wouldn't have told me by now?

"Bella, I...I've only ever been with one girl before you."

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture of anxiety. "I've only had sex with one girl. My ex-girlfriend Kate."

I felt a rush of relief. "Edward, why would that matter to me?"

He let out a sigh. "You came to me because you thought I had as much experience as people say. I should have told you the truth, but..."

"But what?"

He looked me in the eye then. "But I wanted you. I noticed you the first day I came to Forks High, but by the time I felt like I knew you well enough to want to ask you out, I already had this crazy reputation. I didn't want you to think all I wanted from you was sex, so I stayed away from you – and then you came to me."

I swallowed to clear my throat, surprised that I wasn't more surprised. Deep down, hadn't I always known the rumors weren't true? Now I knew with certainty why he'd agreed to my proposition, and it wasn't a huge epiphany. It was simply the last puzzle piece falling into place.

"Edward, I don't care what you did or didn't do before me. It's not like you seduced me or something. I never did anything with you that I didn't want."

Edward smiled tentatively. "So you still like me even though I'm not an amateur Casanova?"

"Honestly...it's a relief to know for sure. You never acted like guy in the rumors, so I was pretty sure it was all talk. That hasn't mattered to me for a long time."

He let out a breath. "You don't know what a relief it is to hear you say that."

"I can't believe you were seriously worried I'd like you less if I knew the truth," I said, shaking my head. We were quiet, processing the conversation, and a thought occurred to me.

"Edward...if you never slept with anyone in Forks, how did the rumors start?"

He groaned. "It's insanely stupid...but I guess I'd better tell you."

I pulled off my heels and curled up in my seat to face him. "Tell me the story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow comes the story of Edward's nefarious past. My first day back to work brought a colossal asshole my way. Hope you all had a better day.**


	66. Chapter 66

The Learning Curve: Chapter 66

_Edward's New Old Toyota_

"The story," he sighed. "Okay, well, when I got here, Emmett was one of the first people I met. It didn't take long for him and Rose to get me to talk about Kate. Things with her ended...badly. We had sex the first time before I knew I was moving. We tried a lot of things together - I mean, once we did it the first time, it seemed like that was all she wanted me for. And when I told her I'd be moving, she wanted to break up. She didn't want to be tied down."

I scowled. She sounded like a big fat flake to me.

"So, anyway, I was kind of messed up about it when I got here. I thought she'd loved me and that I'd loved her, and I didn't know how it could get swept aside so easily. Emmett thought the best cure would be to move on, and maybe he was right, but he didn't have the best idea of how to go about it. He had Rose setting me up on dates with girls that were just...not what I'd ever want. After a few months, I told him no more. But he kept dragging me out to parties hoping I'd meet someone. I didn't mind so much until Emmett tried to make it sound like I'd done things with all the girls they'd set me up with. And then, at one party where there was too much booze, Jessica caught me alone in a room."

I felt nauseous. How could these girls think this was okay?

Edward cleared his throat. "I told Jessica no and made her leave, but when she went downstairs she said we'd had sex. I guess she thought that sounded better than getting rejected by me."

"That's...really sort of sad," I said.

He smiled half-heartedly. "She doesn't deserve your pity, Bella. But her lie started this sort of...chain reaction, I guess. The girls I'd dated in Forks started saying they'd done things with me too, even though I hadn't even kissed them. Pretty soon, girls I'd never really met were making up stories of their own."

"Why would anyone do that?"

Edward shrugged. "I think the first girls believed Jessica's story and didn't want it to look like I hadn't liked them the same way. As for the others, I don't know - I guess they just didn't want to be left out?"

"I guess," I agreed, always baffled by the way some girls operated. "It's just awful."

"That's why I never asked you out, like I said before. I didn't want you to think I was only after one thing, because I want all of you."

I blushed. "I would have believed you, you know, if you'd just told the truth."

"Would you have? Even after how Mike acted?"

I nodded, feeling certain. "It never made sense. You always seemed way too nice and smart to sleep around."

He laughed. "Thanks, Bella."

I leaned over the center console and kissed his clean-shaven cheek. "I'm glad you didn't let me make this all about sex, Edward. I wouldn't want to miss out on all this," I said, gesturing between us.

"I'm glad, too," he said, and he turned and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope Edward's past was sordid enough for you. ;)**


	67. Chapter 67

The Learning Curve: Chapter 67

_Edward's Bedroom_

It had been two weeks since the Winter Formal. We hadn't had sex.

I was going insane.

Now that Edward had revealed the whole truth about his reputation, and I had revealed my desire for him, I thought we might make some progress. Apparently I was wrong, because Edward and I were alone in his house and instead of fooling around or even making out, we were studying for a calculus test.

"Crap, I think I'm out of lead," Edward complained, oblivious to my suffering. He shook his mechanical pencil and tossed it across the room in frustration.

"Why are we studying?" I asked in a huff.

He shot me a look like I was crazy and then reached down for his backpack. "Because the test is tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes, which went unnoticed; Edward was too busy digging in his bag for another pencil. "No, I mean why are we studying _now_, when we're all alone? Aren't there better things we could be doing?"

Edward sat up and looked at me squarely. "Bella, I thought we both agreed this wasn't all about sex anymore."

"Keyword _all_. Just because it's not _all_ about sex doesn't mean it's not _any_ about sex."

He sighed. "Why is it so important to you?"

I bristled. "Isn't it important to _you_?"

He stared at me for a beat. "I'm happy just to be with you, Bella."

My eyes stung. When I was with Mike, a statement like that would have been a relief. From Edward, it was almost an insult.

I grabbed my textbook, notebook and calculator and stuffed them quickly into my bag.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

I avoided his eyes. "I'm going home."

Edward sighed again, and it was a sound of exasperation. "_Bella_."

"I'm not going to sit here and feel like the bad guy, okay?" And without looking at him, I hurried out of his room and out of his house.


	68. Chapter 68

The Learning Curve: Chapter 68

_Edward's House_

I stopped at the door to my truck as my emotions made a swift transition from annoyance to loneliness and misery. I didn't want it to be like this with Edward.

I went back into the house and up the stairs. Edward was right where I left him, staring into space until he heard the creak of the floorboard outside his room under my feet.

He turned to me with an inscrutable expression, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said lamely. I didn't know how to articulate the source of my frustration.

"Will you tell me why you're so upset?" he asked, not harshly, but without any sign of forgiveness, either.

I let out a breath. "I guess I just...I want you, Edward. All the time. And before you, sex sounded painful and scary and awkward, but I feel like it would be so right with you. I'm actually excited for it now. And it's like you don't feel the same."

"Bella, of _course_ I do. Can you really think I don't want you after all we've done? I just don't want to rush it, Bella. I want us both to be doing it for all the right reasons."

"My reasons sound right to me," I argued, daring to approach him. "And there kind of is a rush. We might not have much more time together."

Edward's brow furrowed as though he really didn't realize what our constraints were. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "College, Edward. I don't think you realize that there's a good chance you'll get into these great schools we're applying to and I won't."

Edward stared at me. "Bella...I have no intention of going anywhere without you."

My heart skipped a beat. "But Edward...if you get into a school like Dartmouth, you have to go. You can't go to stay and go to state school just for me."

There was a hint of vulnerability in his eyes when he responded. "Why not?"

I irrationally felt like crying again. "Because you're too smart and amazing to stay just for me. You're supposed to become this genius doctor and if I held you back...if you ever regretted staying for me, it would kill me."

Edward stood, suddenly intent, and he held me in place with his hands on my upper arms. "But Bella, I want to go to college with you. I don't care where."

"Really? But...what if you change your mind someday?" I asked, still uncertain. It seemed too much to fathom that I could hold Edward until September, let alone for years to come.

"I don't think I will, but even if I do, I know I won't regret anything."

He sounded so sure, but I couldn't be. "How do you know?"

Edward looked at me steadily. "How do you know that you won't regret having sex with me?"

Staring into his eyes, I knew the answer - I knew without a doubt – and I realized it was what he'd needed to hear all along.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mixed reactions to the last chapter - their first fight and you're already taking sides, tsk tsk. **


	69. Chapter 69

The Learning Curve: Chapter 69

_Edward's Bedroom_

"You love me?" Edward asked. My hands were shaking with fear that he didn't feel the same, even though he had to.

"I do," I confirmed and then waited.

After an eternity, he smiled and said, "I love you, too."

My chest filled with relief and warmth and joy. I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Is that why you've been holding back? Because you thought I didn't love you?"

He shrugged, looking at his feet. "I couldn't be sure. The way we got together was weird, and you were so reluctant about applying to the same colleges and even about the formal..."

I stepped closer into the heat of his body, and he was forced to look at me. "I was never reluctant about you," I promised.

He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead. "I just...had to be sure. I don't want what happened with Kate to happen with you. I'm not sure I'd be able to get over you."

I hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to ever get over me."

I felt him laugh. "My, how generous of you. Well, if I can't ever get over you, then you have to stay with me."

I nodded against his shoulder. "I like that plan."

We were quiet, holding each other. I listened to Edward breathe in and out, so aware of his body even now.

"Bella...I want to have sex with you," Edward said, as though he'd been reading my thoughts, "but the first time can't be spontaneous. I mean, we couldn't do it at a time like this when one of my parents could come home at any moment. We should wait until we can take our time with it."

"Okay," I agreed because he was right. "So we need to come up with a plan, then."

"Let me work on it for a few days," Edward said. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I thought about letting them celebrate Chapter 69 appropriately...but it didn't quite fit the mood.**

**Sorry this was a late chapter - I went to the movies with my dad tonight. Happy New Year everyone.**


	70. Chapter 70

The Learning Curve: Chapter 70

_Edward's House_

Now that Bella and I were officially planning to have sex, it was all I could think about - which made my efforts to hide how much I wanted her doubly difficult. I knew I couldn't let her see it, though, because I knew if she knew, she would talk me into rushing forward, and I couldn't rush this.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I was nervous. Really nervous. I couldn't afford to screw this up.

But that was a problem for later. First I had to create the opportunity. As I'd told Bella, I had an idea, but it was a crazy one. Bella wouldn't like it at all if she knew. Unfortunately, my options were limited. I was still seventeen, so getting a hotel room would be tricky, and besides, I didn't think either of us would be very comfortable having our first time in an unfamiliar place.

Since I couldn't go up to Chief Swan and ask him to vacate his house for a night _and_ manage to leave with my balls intact, there was only one place to turn.

My father.

I made sure to catch him in the middle of a midnight snack. I'd heard on Animal Planet once that cats were most relaxed when eating, and I felt that applied pretty well to my dad. My chances of success had to be better when my dad was wolfing down a large slice of apple pie.

"Dad...I need a favor."

He looked up from his dessert. "What favor is this?" he asked, taking another bite.

I sat nervously on one of the stools lining our kitchen island. "I, um, I was hoping you might...take Mom for a weekend away?"

My dad set down his fork, and I knew no amount of strategic timing would have helped me here.

"Edward, does this have to do with the emergency condom stash?" he asked bluntly.

I squirmed. "There wouldn't be any emergency, exactly."

He sighed. "I see."

"It's just...it's something she wants," I said quietly, a last-ditch appeal. "I want to make it nice for her."

My dad rubbed his forehead. "You understand, Edward, that as a father, I'm not supposed to condone this. I should tell you to wait until you're both legal adults and not under my roof."

My face fell. He was going to say no.

"But as a physician, I know that teenagers are notoriously incapable of controlling themselves and that you'll find a way to make it happen with or without my help."

He stood for a moment in silent indecision and then groaned, waving me off with his fork. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. But for God's sake, Edward, be careful. And don't expect me to protect you from Chief Swan if he finds out."

He returned to his pie, and I scurried out of the kitchen before he changed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some info for those who asked, regarding last night's movie, no, we didn't go to New Year's Eve. It was Sherlock Holmes (the second time for me). Love RDJ's Sherlock.**


	71. Chapter 71

The Learning Curve: Chapter 71

_Forks High School_

The excitement in Edward's eyes when he pulled me behind the science building at lunch told me good things were coming.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly before pulling away with an almost manic grin.

"What?" I demanded. I hated to be left in suspense.

"My parents are going out of town in three weeks. They'll be gone the whole weekend."

"Really?" It didn't take a genius to understand the significance. "Did you know that when you said you had an idea?"

He shook his head. "No, I sort of...talked my dad into it."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I have extraordinary powers of persuasion."

I guessed that wasn't the whole story, but I wasn't going to question my good fortune.

"Okay, so...I'll see if Alice will help me cover with Charlie. Maybe I can even park my truck at her house," I mused, though those were actually secondary concerns. My first worries were wardrobe and hygiene.

He nodded absently, his fingers dancing on my hips. "So...we're really going to do this."

"Yeah." I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

"I'm nervous," he whispered.

I was a little surprised. "Why?"

Edward shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't want to disappoint you. The way we started out was...amazing, but maybe a little -um - misleading in terms of my skills."

I fought very hard not to laugh, guessing it would send the wrong message. "Edward, I'm not worried. I just want to be with you. And if we're bad at it...well, there's one more reason to get in lots and lots of practice."

He laughed, and I continued, "Besides, it's easier for me now. Before, I was always so worried about being bad at this - but knowing you're not so far ahead of me takes some of the pressure off."

Edward pressed his forehead to mine. "Bella?"

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"You're kind of a natural at this."

I grinned. "You think so?"

"Definitely." His lips brushed against mine. "And one more thing."

"What?" I asked, already reaching up for another kiss.

"I'm totally in love with you."

My body felt very warm as I pressed it against his, winding my arms around his neck. "The feeling is totally mutual."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To answer a question brought up in the reviews - I mentioned Edward being 17 not because he wasn't legal but because I think it would make it very hard for him to rent a hotel room for a night. I think at most hotels, you have to be 18. And yes, he IS a senior - but he's a June baby like me, and I was still 17 when I graduated from high school.**

**Some others wondered whether any parents actually do what Carlisle did - and according to some reviewers, yes, it has happened. Whaddaya know. My dad would have a heart attack if asked such a thing, but it IS a different standard for girls.**

**As for what kids are actually doing in high school these days, your guess is as good as mine. When I was in high school, I read dirty fanfic and dreamed of the day I would have my own credit card to order a vibrator with...**


	72. Chapter 72

The Learning Curve: Chapter 72

_Alice Brandon's House_

After school, I went to Alice's house for guidance.

"So, what's the big news?" Alice asked when we were sitting cross-legged on her bed.

I took a deep breath. "Edward's parents are going out of town in three weeks. They're going to be gone the whole weekend and -"

"You're going to have sex!" Alice squealed. "I mean, you'd always planned to have sex with him, but it's so exciting now that you actually love him."

"Yeah, it is," I said, struggling to contain my smile. "But I'm totally out of my depth here, Alice. I don't know what I need to do to...get ready."

She shrugged. "You don't have to do anything. If he's worth having sex with, he won't care what you're wearing or how well you shaved your legs."

"I just...kind of want to do something special for him. He's been so worried about making it good for me. I want to show him that I feel the same way."

"Well...we could make another trip out of town. Maybe visit Victoria's Secret again and go for a wax?"

I gulped. "What kind of wax are we talking?"

Alice laughed at my expression. "I was thinking we could do your legs, and if you can cope with that, maybe your bikini line? I don't want to cause you any severe trauma."

"Have you waxed down there?" I wondered. It seemed so foreign, like something I'd see on a Sex in the City re-run.

Alice shook her head quickly. "Not all the way. God, no. I do just enough to keep it from being a jungle down there."

I laughed. "Okay, that makes me feel better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more point of clarification - yes, Bella is also a senior, and yes, she would already be 18 at this point in our tale.**

**It's interesting hearing about high school from so many different time frames. I graduated in 2006, so my experience is pretty recent, but I was also on the fringe of things, so I never got all the gory details from my classmates.**


	73. Chapter 73

The Learning Curve: Chapter 73

_Bella Swan's House_

A little over a week before Edward and I were due to have our weekend together, I received my first college responses. When I checked the mail after school, there were two envelopes waiting for me, one from Northwestern and one from Amherst.

I took them to my room with a heavy heart. Neither came in the fabled large envelope that signaled an acceptance. I had the feeling I would be getting a lot of small envelopes.

I opened the letter from Northwestern first, wanting to get the disappointment out of the way. Northwestern was one of Edward's top choices after Dartmouth, and if they wouldn't take me, Dartmouth likely wouldn't either.

I pulled the single sheet of paper out and skimmed over the opening paragraph, and then I sat back against my pillows in surprise.

I had been put on the wait list.

That wasn't half bad, I realized. If Northwestern had been iffy on me, other schools might be more certain.

I felt hope.

The Amherst letter held a simple rejection, but I didn't mind so much. It hadn't been at the top of mine or Edward's list.

I tossed the letters on my desk and started on my homework. About twenty minutes later, a knock sounded on the front door. I looked out the window and saw Edward's car parked in my driveway.

I hurried down to the door. Edward stood on my porch holding a few envelopes of his own. He was smiling.

"Good news?" I asked, leading him up to my room.

"I got into Johns Hopkins," he said with a grin. "I don't know if I should go, though. I mean, they probably limit the spots in the medical school for students who did their undergrad there. Harvard and Princeton both rejected me, but I knew they would. Did you get any today?"

I snorted. I hadn't even done the Harvard and Princeton applications he'd handed to me. There was no point wasting the money on the fee. "I got wait-listed at Northwestern."

Edward sprawled out on my bed and tugged me down with him. "That's awesome, Bella. Just you wait. One of these schools will take us both."

I curled into his side, unconvinced, but I was in a good mood and didn't want to bring us down. "I'm trying to imagine what it will be like at college with you. Will you live in the dorms?"

Edward shrugged. "I was thinking about asking my parents if I could get a small apartment. I could do work-study or something to pay for some of it."

I thought about visiting him in his apartment, staying the night... "Would you live alone?"

He turned his head to me. "I was thinking you'd live with me."

I stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. It makes sense, doesn't it? We won't have to fight to get time alone together in the dorms, and you'll save a bunch on room and board. It's going to cost about the same for two people to live together as for one person to live alone."

"That would be really great," I whispered. So many hopes were gathering within me these days; I worried about how many of them would be disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A further point of clarification. Bella is 18, but she wouldn't be able to get a hotel room (at least, not a decent one) without a credit card, which I don't picture her having. As for whether Bella can legally have sex with Edward - yes, the age of consent in Washington (as in Kansas, by the by) is 16.**

**Thank you for almost unanimously agreeing that I am younger than I sound. It's nice to hear, considering people tend to think I'm younger than I am by looking at me - at least I come off as mature in one way, lol.**


	74. Chapter 74

The Learning Curve: Chapter 74

_Bella Swan's House_

I was ready.

I'd gotten the waxing done that Alice suggested. The legs had actually hurt more than the bikini line, which I would remember for the future. I'd wiggled into the sapphire-blue underwear set I'd bought at Victoria's secret (in spite of Alice's suggestion that I go with a corset and g-string). I'd fought with my hair for a solid hour and even put on a little make-up. My jeans and blouse weren't terribly sexy, but I figured they wouldn't be on for long. I'd packed an overnight bag with everything a girl could possibly need.

Now the only thing left to do was drive my truck to Alice's house and wait.

I was going over early in the afternoon before Charlie came home from work so that he wouldn't ask what I was dolled up for. I would stay at Alice's until I called Charlie to confirm that he was firmly glued to the TV for the night, and then Edward would come to pick me up.

Everything was planned out perfectly. Still, my hands were shaking as I started up my truck. This was it. There was no going back after tonight. I wasn't scared, precisely, but I was definitely antsy. It was something akin to the feeling of waiting for the score on a test you think you've aced - the expectation of reward with the slightest edge of uncertainty.

I wanted to ace this test.

When I got to Alice's house, I was relieved to find that her parents weren't home - but then, they rarely were. It was amazing that Alice had turned out so well in spite of their neglect.

"Do you have everything you need?" Alice asked, almost as keyed up as I was. "I have some condoms if you need."

"Edward said he had some," I replied. "Alice...have you seen anything about me and Edward? Not about tonight, but in the long-term?"

She pursed her lips. "I've had a few dreams...and I'm afraid to tell you because for once I don't want to change the outcome."

I let out a breath. "But it's good, then."

Alice broke into a dimple-showing smile. "It really is."

I hugged her. "Never let anyone tell you your dreams are a bad thing. It's such a relief to know things work out."

"Why are you even worried about the future right now? You shouldn't be thinking past Edward's bedroom at a time like this."

I shrugged uncomfortably. "The college responses are coming, and Edward's talking about living together. I'm just afraid, I guess. What if it doesn't work out and Edward can't handle it?"

Alice just shook her head. "He's stronger than you think, you know. He might have his head in the clouds, but he's not the type to break when he hits the ground."

I smiled at her assessment. "Yeah, you're right."

Alice merely rolled her eyes at me. "Of course. I'm always right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'll explain it one more time. Bella is 18 and Edward is 17, and yes, this is actually normal for high school seniors with their birthdates. You see, each state has their own date by which children have to be 5 years old to start kindergarten. That date tends to be around August 31. Edward, born June 20, would turn 5 a couple months before that date and start school young. Bella, however, would turn 5 just after that date and would have to wait almost a year to start - and would age up just a few days after starting. For Edward and Bella to be in the same grade with their birthdates, Bella would have to be about nine months older than Edward.**

**All good now?**

**And this chapter should answer your questions as to whether you'll have to wait the three weeks with Edward and Bella.**

**I would also like to thank InTheSubtext for reminding me that I do, in fact, look about twelve years old. ;) This is why I can't get laid, I tell you. Only pedophiles would find me attractive.**


	75. Chapter 75

The Learning Curve: Chapter 75

_Edward Cullen's House_

The ride to Edward's house had been quiet, strange. Neither of us knew what to say, and maybe there was nothing to say at this point. We had, after all, said the important things long before today.

In the foyer of Edward's house, we stood waiting for some sign to move forward. I looked at my shoes and Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...have you eaten?" he asked with a glance to the kitchen. "I could get us something..."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to be able to eat anything tonight, Edward. I'm too..." I trailed off, unable to find the right word.

He gave me a wry smile. "Yeah, me too."

I stepped closer to him, eying the fit of his shirt across his chest and shoulders, the sharp line of his jaw, the curve of his lips. "Let's just go upstairs," I suggested.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go," he said, looking down at me. What he saw made him smile. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks." I reached for his hand, and together we walked up to his bedroom.

Edward's room was always tidy, but tonight it was even cleaner than usual. He had turned the bed down, revealing navy blue sheets. There was a thick purple candle burning on his bedside table.

I set my bag on the floor and turned to Edward. "A candle?"

He dug his bare toes into the carpet. "I wanted to do the whole romantic room full of candles, but this is the only one I could find in the house," he complained.

I covered my mouth against my laughter. "I appreciate the sentiment."

We stood in another awkward silence until I couldn't stand it anymore. I went over to Edward and put my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his chest. "This shouldn't be weird. We both want this."

"It's not weird," he said, holding me close. "I just...wasn't sure where to start."

I looked up at him. "Well, that's easy enough. Start by kissing me."

Edward dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine, and I tugged his hair as I kissed him back. When I brushed my tongue against his lip, however, he pulled away and nudged me toward the bed. "Sit down?"

I did as he asked, although not without confusion, and I watched as he knelt before me and lifted one of my feet to pull my shoe off. He tossed my beat up sneakers – my shoe collection was limited – to the side and carefully took my socks off as well. When he'd finished, he asked me quietly to scoot back on the bed, and after I'd done so, he covered my body with his.

I felt overwhelmed with love for him.

Our lips met once more, and for a long while, it was enough just to kiss him, to feel his lips moving reverently against mine, to lie in the warmth of his body.

Then he rested his body against me just a little more, enough for me to feel the push of his arousal against my belly, and kissing became nowhere near enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay on this - I was just wiped yesterday.**

**The next few chapters are going to reveal my biggest fanfic-writing weakness: sex scenes take me _forever_ to write. So you're not likely to get it all at once, and the updates are not going to arrive early. If you'd rather read the whole sex sequence at once, you'd better wait about...three more chapters before you start again.**

**You've been warned.**


	76. Chapter 76

The Learning Curve: Chapter 76

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Will you undress me?" I whispered, feeling at once brave and vulnerable and completely safe. I'd never known such emotional upheaval until I met Edward.

He nodded with anticipation in his eyes. His hands lifted the hem of my blouse and I lifted my torso, allowing him to pull it over my head. His eyes roamed over my skin and stilled at the sight of my bra.

"That's...a good color on you," he said with some strain.

"Thank you." I ran my hand through his hair, wanting to touch any and every part of him.

Edward kissed me softly, sat up to take his shirt off, and then reached for my jeans. I watched his deft fingers slip the button free and tug down the zipper. Then his hands slid beneath me and curved around my backside as he pulled my jeans down. My eyes were on his face as he pulled the jeans down my legs and tossed them aside. His eyes landed first on the satin and lace panties that matched my bra, but he looked down in distraction when he ran his hands up my legs.

"Wow, Bella...did you wax?" he asked, deliberately running his hands along my skin.

"Yeah," I said, shy for no reason. I bit my lip. "Do you like it?"

He gave me that Are-You-Kidding-Me-With-This look. "I love it. I mean, I love your legs all the time, but you're so soft...your skin is so smooth..."

His hands felt nice on my legs, but I wanted them elsewhere. I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach and around to his sides, and I tugged him closer.

"Ready for more?" he asked, reading the eagerness in my fingertips.

I nodded. I wanted his mouth, his hands. I wanted to get right down to business. I wanted to make it last all night, and I wanted it all this very minute. Of course, I couldn't have everything at once; I would settle for anything, as long as it was _more_.

He brought one index finger to my bra and traced the pattern in the lace. "I want to take this off...but at the same time, I want it to stay," he teased, smiling to himself as he grazed over my nipple and it rose at his touch.

I reached behind me and unsnapped the bra myself.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, point taken." He slid the straps down my shoulders and lifted the garment away. His attention wavered momentarily when he caught sight of my breasts, which I enjoyed more than I ought. Once the bra was tossed across the room, his lips were once again kissing my lips, and his hands covered my breasts. It felt as good as it ever had – better, maybe – and it wasn't long before his tongue was swirling around my nipple and I was holding onto his hair for dear life. I was pulsing with need for him.

Fortunately, he knew me well enough that my desperation was obvious to him, and he slid his hand readily into my panties. His long fingers moved inside me, and I reached my limit.

"More, Edward," I panted.

Edward looked up at me with swollen lips and mussed hair. Then he smiled and took my panties off.


	77. Chapter 77

The Learning Curve: Chapter 77

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A surprise had been waiting for me beneath Bella's panties.

Apparently, the legs weren't the only thing she'd waxed.

It wasn't a full wax, which was fine by me, but there was definitely more skin showing than during the last time I saw her naked.

"Wow," I murmured, running the backs of my fingers along the smooth, perfect skin at the crease of her thigh. I let my fingers slip between her folds, caressing this part of her that somehow managed to remain so mysterious.

I looked up, stalling only briefly at her breasts before looking into her eyes. I wanted so badly to dive into her and into the pleasure that I knew would be unlike anything I'd felt before – but I also knew it was my duty to make this memorable for her – memorable in a good way, to be specific. Even though my cock was straining against my jeans, I knew there was only one thing to do in this moment, and that was to place my head between her legs.

"Oh God," I heard her whisper when she realized what I was doing. Then I had my mouth on her, and the world narrowed to her flavor and her heat and her sweet moans. I could admit it: I loved doing this to her. I loved the way she tasted. I love the way her skin felt under my tongue. I love the way she whimpered my name when she needed to come.

"_Edward_. Edward, please."

That was the sound. I trapped her clit between my upper lip and my tongue and sucked until her body spasmed in climax.

When I sat up to view her flushed and relaxed body, she smiled languidly at me and reached for the button of my pants.

I was so grateful I could cry.

Soon, we were both naked, and Bella had her hand working eagerly on me. I let my head fall back, and it wasn't long before I was thrusting into her hand. I burned with the thought of being inside her.

"Should I stop now?" Bella asked, slowing a little. "I mean, won't it kind of put an end to the night if you...?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she meant, but it did take a little while for my lust-addled brain to catch up. "Make me come now," I rasped, only partly out of desperation. "I'll be able to last longer after. It will be better for you."

Either Bella took my words to heart, or she was a saint, because she mercifully put her mouth on me, and she coaxed me quickly to orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for your compliments. Believe it or not, when I said sex scenes took me forever, I wasn't actually referring to a lack of confidence in my abilities...it just so happens to be like pulling teeth trying to get the words on the page. It's so hard to strike the right balance; I have to wrestle every sex scene into submission. Then I have to handcuff it to the bed and spank it for a while...

Anyway. Would you believe that I have an easier time writing from a male POV when it comes to sex? They're just more straightforward, I guess.


	78. Chapter 78

The Learning Curve: Chapter 78

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

After I finished Edward off, we lay wrapped in each other's arms, kissing languidly. He was already growing hard against me, but there was less urgency for both of us now. We could slow down and enjoy the simple pleasure of being naked together. I'd never expected to enjoy so much the pressure of my breasts against his chest or the firmness of his thigh trapped between mine.

His mouth was warm, wet and coaxing, creating a warmth that had me rubbing against him for relief.

I'd never known it could be like this.

"I love you," I heard myself whisper to him.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you, Bella. So much. It's not like anything I've ever felt before," he confessed, and my heart thrilled at his words. "I feel like I could spend fifty years with you and it wouldn't be enough. A _hundred_ years wouldn't be enough."

Stifling my tears was difficult, but I managed. "I feel the same, Edward, and it scares me," I admitted.

"Don't be afraid." He pressed his lips softly to mine. "We belong together."

With one more kiss, we were in motion. I rolled to my back and pulled him with me. Edward moved between my legs and rubbed intimately against me.

"Now, Edward. Let's do it now," I told him, placing both my hands on his beautiful face.

He nodded and reached silently into the drawer of his nightstand. I watched him unwrap a condom and slide it on in a slightly fumbling movement. Then he looked up at me, and I smiled.

"I'm ready," I promised. We both knew I was talking about more than sex.

Edward's returning smile would be burned in my memory forever.

Slowly, he began to push into me. His arms were trembling with restraint, and I knew we were both shaken with the enormity of this moment. It felt like the beginning of forever.

It felt very tight, almost a burning sensation, but it was nothing like the pain I'd come to expect. I was free to focus on Edward's face as he entered me and on the wonder I felt at our joining this way.

When he was in as far as he could go, his tightly closed eyes opened and met mine. "How do you feel?" he asked tensely.

"I'm okay," I said honestly. He leaned down to kiss me. Absolutely still inside me, Edward let his lips and tongue do everything his lower half wasn't. I held him with my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back with all I had. Before long, I was squirming against him, needing to feel him move inside me, needing any kind of friction.

Edward pulled back smiling, and it occurred to me that he'd just executed his master plan.

"Don't look so smug," I accused, but I was grinning. He laughed and kissed my shoulder, and then he made his first tentative pull and push.

I moaned. "Again."

He did it again. And again and again and again. It still burned a little, but it also felt good, and it was strange and incredible to be so full, and so full of _Edward_.

"Bella, oh God," Edward groaned, sloppily kissing my neck as he continued to push inside me. I closed my eyes and let myself feel: the brush of his hair against my cheek, the movement of his chest with each breath he took, the tip of his hardness hitting deep inside me.

I listened to Edward panting in my ear, moaning my name, telling me how good I felt to him.

I tasted the shell of his ear, the sinewy line of his neck, his sweet, perfect lips.

And I began to feel something unexpected.

"Edward," I gasped.

He didn't stop, but he looked up at me, hearing something new in my tone. "Bella? What is it, sweetheart?"

He hit a particularly sweet spot and I moaned. "I think I'm going to come."

His hips thrust a little harder. "Really?"

I nodded, digging my fingers into his back. "It feels so good, Edward."

He groaned again, and one of his hands left where it had been anchored beside my head, and I felt his fingers playing at my slippery flesh above our joining.

"Oh – _oh_."

Edward kissed my neck and brought his lips to my ear. "Please, Bella, oh please. I want to feel you come around me."

And at that, I did. Fantastically. My body caught fire and I saw stars, dots of light blurring my vision as Edward gave me the best thing I'd ever felt.

"Oh, _fuck_," I heard him grunt, as if from far away, and then he came, too.


	79. Chapter 79

The Learning Curve: Chapter 79

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

Lying with Edward afterward, snuggled into the crook of his arm, I felt like I wouldn't need to move for the next decade or so. I'd never been this content. Edward seemed pretty satisfied, too, if the limp way his arm hung over me was any indication.

"It didn't hurt like I thought it would," I mused. "I wonder why."

"Probably because your hymen was already gone," he mumbled.

My eyes darted to his sleepy face. "What?"

He shrugged. "I noticed the first time I fingered you. Wasn't there."

"How is it just...gone?" I asked, confused by this whole conversation.

"It happens. Probably an accident."

"How do you know so much about hymens?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. "My dad's a doctor. The Birds-and-Bees talk was very extensive. And there have been plenty of refresher courses."

I pondered that. It would explain a bit of Edward's expertise. "Is that why you used a condom even though I'm on birth control?" I asked.

"Yes." His tone was a trifle defensive. "You can't be too careful. I mean, if I got you pregnant, your dad would shoot me and you know it."

"Maybe." I had a feeling Charlie's shotgun would be more involved in forcing a wedding than anything else. "I've never missed a pill, though. Don't you think we could do without?"

Edward's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I want to, but it makes sense to use the extra protection."

I rubbed my leg against his and looked coyly at him. "It also makes sense for us to want to feel each other skin on skin."

Edward groaned. "Yes...that does make sense."

"Just think about it," I said, resting my head against his warm, bare chest. He pulled the covers up around my shoulders.

"I'll do nothing but think about it," he sighed, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Are you tired?"

I nodded.

"Let's sleep now, sweetheart," he murmured. "We'll have time for that when we wake up."

"Okay," I agreed, happy with anything right now.

We turned out the lights and cuddled up under the covers, and that was almost as good as the sex.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the terrific response. Love you guys.**


	80. Chapter 80

The Learning Curve: Chapter 80

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

It was dark when I woke up. My stomach was growling, but I ignored it. Edward lay warm and still beside me, and I could just barely see the outline of his face.

I kissed his mouth just because I couldn't resist. He stirred and murmured sleepily, adorably.

"Wake up, Edward," I whispered.

"Why?" he mumbled, cuddling against me.

"Because I want you to."

He didn't respond, and I concluded that he'd gone back to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to do the same.

When I woke the second time, Edward was awake, spooning me from behind, and his lips were on my shoulder. I felt his erection rub against my ass.

"What are you doing back there?" I asked, stretching out my legs.

"Thinking," he said against my skin.

"About what?" I covered the His hand, resting on my stomach, with my own.

"How we could wake up like this every day if we lived together. How adorable you are when you're dreaming. How pretty your breasts are."

I groaned and rolled over to face him. "Let's have sex again."

He laughed, but it was too breathy to sound like a dismissal. "Aren't you sore?"

"A little," I shrugged. "It's not bad, though."

He rolled me onto my back, hovering over me. "You have to stop me if it hurts," he said before kissing me softly. His hand found my breast.

"I will," I promised. I watched him reach into his nightstand again for a condom and scowled.

"Can't we do it without?" I pleaded, and he hesitated, holding the wrapped condom halfway between us and the table.

"It's safer _with_," he said. "Do we really want to take the chance?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are the odds of me getting pregnant while on the pill?"

He chewed on his bottom lip. "They're low, but –"

"No more buts, Edward. I want it, please," I insisted, running my hands up and down his back. "Just once?"

With a sigh, he relented, tossing aside the condom. In the dark, under the covers, our bodies joined quietly once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While we're on the subject of hymens, I may as well tell you that mine broke all on its own, too. I'm not even sure how, but it hasn't been there as long as I've been aware. And yes, I hate the word hymen. But not as much as I hate the word maidenhead.**


	81. Chapter 81

The Learning Curve: Chapter 81

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"That felt so good," Edward moaned, sprawled across the mattress. I lay nearly on top of him with my arms folded on his chest.

"It really did," I agreed.

Edward stroked my neck idly with his thumb. "I'm starving."

I laughed. "Me too."

"But I don't want to move," he sighed.

"Me neither."

We were still and quiet until Edward's stomach gave a growl that couldn't be ignored. I found myself giggling. "Maybe we should go down to the kitchen."

Reluctantly, we found enough clothing to cover the basics and crept down the stairs into the darkened kitchen. Edward pulled the fridge door open and stared helplessly inside. I peeked over his shoulder.

"Eggs?" I suggested. "We probably need the protein after all that," I teased.

Edward glanced at me sheepishly. "I don't know how to make eggs."

I stared at him. "You're about to graduate from high school and you don't know how to scramble an egg?"

He shrugged. "It's never been something I bothered with..."

I rolled my eyes, reached past him, and grabbed the carton of eggs. "Find me a frying pan," I instructed him. I found the light switch and went to the stove. He joined me a moment later with a pan that was entirely too large for the job, but I didn't want to say anything, so I accepted it wordlessly.

While I worked on the eggs, Edward sat on the other side of the counter, watching my every move. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just...it feels like we're a real grown-up couple, doesn't it? We just climbed out of bed and now you're making us breakfast. This is how it could be...we could be starting a life together just like this no more than six months from now. Isn't that kind of amazing?"

"Yeah," I said. I smiled but there was a tinge of nervousness lurking beneath. The possibility that things wouldn't play out like Edward's fantasy haunted me, and then there was the possibility that it would...that Edward and I would go off to college together, share an apartment, and that it would fall short for Edward – that he would realize I was nothing special after all.

I did my best to banish those thoughts before I finished the eggs, and when I turned around to serve them, I almost felt as happy as I was a few hours ago.

We sat on the stools at the counter and ate our eggs with our bare knees touching all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You guys, of course I'm not going to get Bella pregnant. One reviewer took the words right out of my mouth - this story is romance/humor. If I was going to turn it into a teen pregnancy after-school special, I would have labeled it "horror." Yeesh.

But quick PSA: BIRTH CONTROL PILLS ARE NOT 100% EFFECTIVE. Maybe one in a thousand women get pregnant while on the pill, and yes, it's always safer to go with pill and condom. If you're one of those people like I was who reads adult fanfiction long before you're of age, just trust me and use a condom to be safe, okay? And save your "maidenhead" for your Edward.

And if you don't know what a maidenhead is, like one reviewer, it's a hymen. If you don't know what a hymen is, you're definitely too young to be reading this. I won't rat you out, but remember, this is not a sex-ed class. Take it all with a grain of salt.


	82. Chapter 82

The Learning Curve: Chapter 82

_Edward Cullen's Kitchen_

"Let's go back upstairs," I said to Edward after we'd finished cleaning up the kitchen.

He smiled. "You sure? We could…watch a movie or something," he offered.

"Do _you_ want to watch a movie?" I asked, confused. I thought he'd be happy to get back to our previous activities.

"Not really," he admitted. "I'm just…"

"Just afraid this is going to be all about sex?" I finished for him, guessing this was where he was going. It made me worry that I'd failed to show him how much he really meant to me.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and gave me a sheepish look from beneath his eyelashes. "A little? I know it's different with you because everything is different with you, but I don't want to lose any part of what we have."

"We won't," I promise, stepping into him and hugging him tightly.

His cheek pressed against my hair. "I always feel so backwards with you. I'm supposed to be the one wanting sex and you're supposed to be the one needed reassurance. Isn't that how it works in romantic comedies?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't know. I don't watch many."

We did go upstairs, and we did get undressed and climb back into bed, but there was no urgency. We touched and talked and laughed, and yes, had sex, but it was very much a relaxed morning in bed.

In the afternoon, I called Charlie to tell him I'd be staying another night with "Alice." He accepted it without argument, and I texted Alice to ask her to keep covering for me. I knew I was pushing my luck, but Edward's parents wouldn't be home until late Sunday evening, and I wanted all the time I could have.

Edward left me temporarily, actually putting clothes on so that he could go out and check the mail. I knew he was looking for more college answers, and as much as I was dreading the final outcome, I did wish all the responses would come simply so that I could stop living in an awful limbo between dread and hope. I wanted to know my fate so I could brace myself for it. Because even though Edward said he would go where I went, and even though he swore he wouldn't regret it, I simply couldn't believe that the way he felt now could possibly be permanent. I'd seen what happened to couples like my parents that committed right out of high school – it didn't last. People changed too much in those first few years of real, adult life.

I'd never considered myself a pessimist, but I didn't shy away from reality, either, and the reality was that when Edward and I changed, we probably wouldn't change together.

"Nothing today," Edward sighed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I hate waiting. I want to start making solid plans."

"We have plenty of time to make plans," I said, drawing him back to me on the bed. "Let's enjoy this weekend right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a firm believer in letting the story do the telling and letting readers come to their own conclusions, but I do want to say that I don't think Bella's problem is a lack of self-confidence...I think it's more a lack of trust in long-term relationships, especially ones that start in high school.**

**And lol, maybe I should be a sex-ed teacher. I learned plenty in school, but I think I was in one of those lucky periods of time when Kansas wasn't totally backwards about sex and science. I hope all those kids with abstinence-only education do find their way to dirty fanfic - maybe it'll satisfy some of that teenage curiosity. :/**


	83. Chapter 83

The Learning Curve: Chapter 83

_Edward Cullen's Bed_

"Please...please..." I wasn't sure what I was begging for, exactly, but Edward's head had been between my legs for the past five minutes or more, and I was pretty sure he was going to kill me.

His hands stroked my thighs as he lifted his head. "Tell me what you want, Bella," he whispered so earnestly that I knew he wasn't playing with me. He simply wanted to know.

"I want you inside me again," I admitted. With each time we had sex, it became a little bit easier to talk this way. The combination of my body and his was becoming comfortable territory.

He lifted his body over mine and wordlessly gave me what I'd asked. Skin on skin with him, it didn't take long for me to fall over the edge he'd been pushing me toward.

Afterward I lay wrapped snugly in his arms. It was dark, just after midnight. Soon we would go to sleep, and then it would really be Sunday, and I would have to go home. I would have to go back to sleeping alone, sneaking around to be with Edward, missing him... Edward's insistence on our living together made more sense by the minute.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't know how he could tell I was sad – he couldn't see my face and I wasn't crying. Maybe he could just feel it in my body.

"Would you know what I mean if I said I miss you already?" I asked. It was easier to say in the dark.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I feel it too."

"Do you really think we could manage to live together in college? It seems so impossible. I don't know how we could possibly pay the rent ourselves. I wouldn't be able to contribute much of anything. But I really want to have _this_ all the time."

"Bella, of _course_ we can manage it. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I'll do whatever it takes. I'll get a job, or take out student loans, or even beg my parents for rent money. I don't care as long as I get to be with you."

I still felt uneasy. "Will you resent me if I can't contribute much?"

I felt Edward chuckle. "Contribute? Bella, you're the only one between the two of us that can cook. You're essential to this whole operation."

"I'm serious, Edward," I insisted. "I don't have a college fund. I might have to work and take out student loans just to pay my tuition. What if I can't even help buy groceries?"

"I don't care. I really don't. If I could, I'd pay your whole tuition so you could just focus on school and enjoy the experience. I want everything for you."

My throat felt tight. "I want the same for you. It doesn't seem fair for you to carry all the burden."

"I know you'd do the same for me. Look, it's just money. If you promise not to keep score, I promise I won't either."

When he put it that way, I couldn't argue. "Okay, I promise."

For the first time, I let myself really begin to imagine it. Breakfast together at a little kitchen table. Holding hands walking to class. Trying to study while Edward vacuumed. Trying to teach Edward to cook. Crawling into bed with him after a long day.

I couldn't imagine growing tired of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been asked how old I was when I started reading dirty fanfic. Honestly, I think I was thirteen. Fourteen at the latest. But before you moms out there react with horror, it turned out pretty well - only my imagination got corrupted. Ten years later and I'm still for all intents and purposes a virgin. *grumble* All this knowledge and no one to use it on.**

**I've also been asked how long this story might be. I have no idea. I think we're probably about 3/4 of the way there, maybe more. I'm still working out the details.**


	84. Chapter 84

The Learning Curve: Chapter 84

_Alice Brandon's Driveway_

"I can't believe it's already over," I sighed, reluctant to leave the passenger seat of Edward's car.

Edward gave me a hard look. "It's not _over_. It's just...on hold for a while."

"I know," I said quickly, appeasing. "I know it's not really _over_, I just mean the weekend...it went so fast."

Edward nodded. "We'll have so many more weekends, though. And Sunday nights, and Mondays..."

"Yeah," I smiled, drawn into the fantasy once more.

He leaned over the center console and gave me a lingering kiss. "Don't be sad, Bella. Just remember how wonderful the weekend was. That's what I'll be doing when I'm missing you tonight."

My body warmed at the thought. "Okay."

"Thank Alice for covering for us," he said as I opened the door to get out.

"I will."

I shut the door, and Edward rolled the window down behind me. "Oh, and Bella? One more thing."

"What's that?" I asked, turning around. He was leaning across the passenger seat, looking at once sweet and mischievous.

"I love you," he said simply, and my heart swelled.

I was so overwhelmed with love for him that it was hard to get the words out. "I love you, too."

Edward backed out and drove away, and I watched until he was out of sight. Then I went into Alice's house to get my truck keys back. Her parents' car was gone, but Alice's was there, and the door was unlocked. I felt comfortable walking right in; I'd spent enough time at Alice's house to go without knocking, and besides, she'd told me her parents would be gone most of the weekend.

The house was quiet, which was unusual. When Alice was home alone, there was typically music blaring at ear-splitting volume. I found her alone in her room, lying face down on her bed. Her body shook slightly.

She was crying.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up, and suddenly she was across the room, hugging me tightly. "Bella, I don't know what to do!"

I made her sit down and put my arm around her. "What's going on?"

"I had another dream," Alice sniffled, and my stomach clenched in fear. "About my parents."

I didn't ask what she'd seen. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "Did you tell them?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. It doesn't happen until Thursday. I'm afraid, Bella. I don't think they'll believe me. They didn't last time."

"You were so young then, though," I argued. "What happened with Cynthia was so different."

Alice had told me her story about a year after we became friends. When she'd been just six years old, her little sister, only a toddler, had fallen ill suddenly and died – and Alice had seen it happen a week before in a dream. By the time the event happened, her parents had forgotten all about the dream – but Alice hadn't. She'd fixated on it so much that she'd been in a mental hospital for a while. The doctors said she had created a memory of a dream after the fact, a way of channeling her grief.

Alice had learned quickly how to give the doctors what they wanted to hear, and she was released. She hadn't told her parents about her dreams since.

"They're both so rational," Alice complained. "I think they're just going to shuffle me back to the psychiatrist. But I have to come up with some kind of plan. I saw a car accident. Maybe Charlie could have them arrested? They'd be safe in jail."

I smiled wryly. "I think he'd have to have proof of a crime first. Alice, I think you just have to talk to them. If you just tell them what you dreamed and tell them you're really scared, they might not believe it, but they might be willing to humor you."

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'll try. Promise you won't let them send me away again."

I felt like I was sitting next to a six-year-old Alice instead of the seventeen-year-old one. "I'll do everything I can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Time for some plot. Was bound to happen eventually...**


	85. Chapter 85

The Learning Curve: Chapter 85

_Bella Swan's House_

I stayed with Alice until her parents came home, and then I went to my house. Charlie was out. I had assignments to do for school, but I couldn't focus, so I did laundry instead. I cooked dinner for Charlie when he got home and only picked at my own plate; I was worried enough about Alice that it affected my appetite. Missing Edward didn't help with that, either.

At ten, Edward called me.

"Hi," I sighed, both relieved to be hearing his voice and wishing he was holding me.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

I thought about how to explain my predicament. "Edward...you know the day we had the accident? How I asked you to drive me that morning?"

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

I swallowed. What if he got angry? "There wasn't actually anything wrong with my truck. And this next part is going to sound really crazy, but it's the truth."

"Okay," he said, and he sounded amused. For my part, I was terrified. Now I knew what Alice went through.

"The reason I asked you to drive me is that Alice had a dream the night before. A dream that I would get seriously hurt driving that day."

Edward was silent on the other end.

"I'm so sorry," I went on. "If I'd known you would get hurt, I _never_ would have asked."

"Don't be stupid, Bella," he said brusquely. "If a bump on the head is all it takes to save your life, it's a price I'm happy to pay. But that's just...crazy that she saw an accident and then we had one. How did she know it was that day?"

Thank goodness he seemed to accept Alice's strange gift without argument. "I was wearing the same clothes in her dream as the ones I put on that morning."

"Wow." He sounded impressed and a little scared. "Has Alice done that before? Seen things coming?"

"Yes. And that's what's wrong – she's seen something else. Something happening to her parents."

"Don't her parents know about her dreams?"

"That's where it gets complicated," I sighed, and I explained Alice's history, from the death of her sister to her hospitalization.

"Oh, jeez. That's awful," Edward said.

"So she's afraid to tell them, but she has to warn them somehow. I think she talked to them tonight."

"You're really worried, aren't you?" he observed.

"I am. I promised her I wouldn't let them send her away again, but I have no idea how I could stop them."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "There might be one thing you could do."

"Tell me," I urged him.

"If her parents aren't acting in her best interests, someone could go to court and ask for a guardian to be assigned to Alice – at least until she turns eighteen."

I thought about that. "Maybe Charlie could do it?" But it seemed improbable – it would require a lawyer, not to mention evidence that Alice shouldn't be sent to a hospital. Charlie didn't have that kind of money, even if his strong sense of justice made him want to do it.

"He could be the guardian, yeah. Then she could stay with you. But my dad could help – he could find a shrink that would get it. That wouldn't want her institutionalized."

My boyfriend was a genius. "We'd need a lawyer."

"My parents have one they use for everything. They'll want to help when they find out what's going on."

I took a deep breath. "Could we really do it?"

"I don't see why not. If all else fails, the threat of losing Alice might scare her parents out of trying anything major."

I let out the breath. "Thank you."

"For what?" he chuckled. "I haven't done anything yet."

"For understanding," I said. "For knowing what to do. For caring."

"Bella, as far as I'm concerned, your problems are my problems now. That's just love."

I closed my eyes, overwhelmed as usual by Edward. "I'm glad you love me."

I could almost hear him smile. "I'm glad, too. You're easy to love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some questions from reviewers to answer for you.**

**How old am I? - I'm 23.**

**How long have I been writing fanfiction? - Since I was 13.**

**What is a "virgin for all intents and purposes?" - It means I've never had any interaction with another human's genitals. But plenty with my own... Is that TMI?**

**OH! Shameless pandering time - would any fans of Bonne Foi please visit a little website called The Lemonade Stand before Sunday and vote Bonne Foi as Fic of the Month? I doubt I'll win, especially when I'm up against a story as amazing as Grande Jete, but I'm not above campaigning. ;)**


	86. Chapter 86

The Learning Curve: Chapter 86

_Forks High School Cafeteria_

"How did it go last night?" I asked Alice when we had a moment at lunch. We were the first ones to the table; Edward had offered to get me something to eat so I could talk to her.

Alice shrugged miserably. "They agreed to stay home on Thursday, but they want me to see a psychiatrist."

I hugged her. "It's going to be okay. At least they understand how scared you are."

She nodded. "They just don't see how I could possibly have dreams that tell the future – and it _is _impossible, so I get it, but...it happens anyway. I don't think any shrink is going to believe me, either."

"Edward said maybe his dad could recommend a psychiatrist for you that would be against putting you in a hospital."

Alice's eyes flashed to mine. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I should have asked you before I told him, but I was so worried for you, and he's not going to tell – he totally believed it when I told him how you saw me having an accident. And he wants to help."

Alice scowled. "I'm glad he's cool with it, but really, Bella. How would you feel if I spilled your deepest, darkest secrets? What if I told Jasper about the time you got your tampon stuck in middle school and I had to come to the bathroom to talk you through it?"

I gave her a hard look. "You _did_ tell Jasper about that. Remember?"

She had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh. Right. But it was such a funny story."

I rolled my eyes. "The important thing is that we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Bella," she said, forgetting her earlier annoyance. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Edward showed up then with a tray piled for two, and he smiled hesitantly at us. "Everything okay?" he asked, obviously asking about more than Alice's situation. I'd warned him that Alice might not be happy that he knew.

"Fine," I assured him with a smile. "We might need your dad to give us some names of therapists, though."

He looked a little nervous. "I, uh, kind of already asked him. I didn't tell him it was you," he rushed to assure Alice. "I just said a friend might need to talk to someone who would have an open mind and wouldn't jump to meds or hospitalization."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a list on a sheet of notebook paper, written in his neat hand. He'd given names, office addresses, and phone numbers. He handed the sheet to me, and I passed it to Alice. She looked at it pensively and then folded the paper and placed it in a pocket of her bookbag.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, obviously feeling a little shy and awkward.

"Anytime," he said, and because it was Edward, we all knew he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Time for more author's note antics.**

**Thank you to everyone who said they'd vote for Bonne Foi. I appreciate it - especially since it's been a long, long ride.**

**Someone asked me whether I was waiting for marriage or holding out for the right person. Another reviewer pointed out that I'm still young enough to snag Robert Pattinson. Alas, you've figured me out. I'm saving myself for Rob.**

**Kidding. I'm just waiting for someone attractive to want to have sex with me. That's all I need to get started, and unfortunately, it hasn't happened yet. For now, I'm focused on being a better version of me and hoping one day I'll have the confidence to put myself out there - and by out there, I mean on eHarmony or somesuch. ;)**

**I have a bazillion private messages to respond to, and I promise I'm not ignoring them! I've read them all, and I appreciate them all, and I'm going to reply over the weekend, or maybe Friday. For the next day or two, I'm going to spend any extra time I have on Bonne Foi.**

**Love you to bits, you guys.**


	87. Chapter 87

The Learning Curve: Chapter 87

_Bella Swan's House_

There was another college rejection in my mailbox at the end of the day. It wasn't from Dartmouth, but it didn't feel good.

"You're not seriously still worried that you and Edward will end up at different schools, are you?" Alice asked. She had come to my house after school to avoid her parents for a while.

I shook my head, leaning over the notebook in my lap. We sat on my bed, attempting to study but spending more time talking than anything. "I know he'll go wherever we both get in, even if it's just U-Dub. And there's nothing wrong with that school. Before Edward, I was planning to go there. He's spent so much time talking about these great schools, though, that now it seems like going somewhere else would be a disappointment for me, too. Especially after all the work and all the money we spent applying. I mean, Edward paid half my application fees, but I still shelled out a lot. I'd hate for that to be for nothing."

Alice looked at me sympathetically. "It's tough, I know. I mean, I think about where Jasper might end up just to be near me, and I feel like I'm robbing him of something. But it's his choice. He says I care where I go to school and he doesn't, so it makes sense for him to compromise."

I nodded. "I get that. But in this case, it's Edward who cares...I'd follow him, but he's the one compromising because there are so few options for me. It doesn't seem fair."

Alice shrugged. "Not now, sure. But that's a relationship for you. You're going to have to be the one compromising eventually. If you start comparing your compromises and adding them up, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

I remembered what I'd promised Edward, that we wouldn't keep score.

"You're right, Alice," I said, resolving to let it go.

We worked on our homework quietly for a while until I realized Alice had pulled out Edward's list and was studying it.

"Are you going to go to one?" I asked her quietly.

She looked at me pensively. "I don't know. I know it would get my parents off my back for a while, and better that I choose the doctor than they do. But I feel like I should be fighting them on this. It feels like...like if I go to a shrink, then I'm admitting that it's all in my head."

"It could also be the first step to proving that it's _not_ in your head."

Alice sighed. "I guess at least it could get me through the summer. Then I can go to college and not have to deal with this anymore."

I nodded, understanding.

Alice looked down at her chemistry textbook. "I just wish they'd believe me."

She sounded so sad that I had to reach over and hug her in spite of the books and papers that crinkled between us.

"Everything will be okay, Alice," I told her. "I don't need dreams of my own to say that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Late chapter is late.**

**Aww, you guys. You think I've been resisting the peer pressure to have sex, when honestly, no one's ever pressured me in the slightest. I'm just waaay behind the curve when it comes to romance. Next confession? Never been kissed. I'm a freaking Drew Barrymore movie.**

**I've been asked how the kitten is doing. Mr. Rafa is thriving. He's getting fat, and he loves his momma. He's not all that into my mom, which is hilarious, because her cat absolutely loathes me. Payback, man.**

**See you all later!**


	88. Chapter 88

The Learning Curve: Chapter 88

_Forks High School Parking Lot_

"Do you want me to come to your house for a while?" I asked Alice as we walked toward my car. It was Thursday, the day she'd seen her parents have an accident, and I knew she was on edge.

"No," Alice said. "Jasper drove me today, so he's going to stay with me when he takes me home."

"Okay, that's good," I said, meaning it. Jasper would be able to soothe her nerves. He had a calming effect on everyone, but it worked especially well on Alice.

Alice hugged me quickly when we reached my truck. "Thank you for everything, Bella. You're such a good friend."

"So are you," I told her. There was no point trying to describe all that Alice did for me.

Alice went over to Jasper's car where he waited for her. I pulled open the door to my truck, but before I climbed in, I saw Edward jogging toward me.

"Hi," I grinned, always happy to see him.

"Hey," he replied breathlessly. Even though I'd just seen him an hour ago, I couldn't stop myself from stepping close to him, allowing him to take me in his arms. Making love hadn't abated my need to be close to him one bit. Alice's situation helped temper the restlessness I felt without him somewhat, but the nights alone this week had been torture. I'd dreamed of him every night after I fell asleep and fantasized about him before.

"Can we spend some time together today?" Edward asked.

"_Yes_," I replied with relief. "Your house?"

He grimaced. "My mom's home."

"Mine, then," I said. My dad wouldn't be home for at least two hours. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I'll follow you there," he said, already heading toward his car. I hopped into my truck without another word.

When we got to my house, we rushed inside; I didn't even bother to grab my backpack when I hurried from my truck. Edward's hands were on me as we went up the stairs, and I turned to kiss him as soon as we reached the landing. We fell in a tangled, kissing heap onto my bed.

"I missed you," I whimpered when we pulled our mouths apart to shed our jackets and shirts.

"God, me too," Edward said, immediately reaching beneath me for the clasp of my bra. "I need more of you."

"I know." I didn't need to tell him I felt the same. Running my hands over his body, the smooth back and warm skin I knew so well, felt like coming home.

"I love you," he murmured. Both his lips and eyes were on my breasts, but I had a feeling he was talking to me.

"I love you, too," I whispered. I could barely manage it when his tongue was flicking at my nipple.

Edward unbuttoned my jeans even as he had me squirming with his mouth. Thank goodness my boyfriend was a multi-tasker. I reached for his pants, too, and with a lot of kicking and wriggling, we managed to get out of both our shoes and our jeans. The underwear came next, and then Edward was positioned between my legs, hesitating.

"You don't have any condoms, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I take my birth control at the same time every single day. It's really okay, Edward."

"Okay," he breathed, pushing carefully into me.

I felt like I could finally breathe.

Our frantic beginning became irrelevant as something slow, quiet, and deep took over. We were once again connected, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the weird updates Thursday/yesterday/today. Work just kicked my butt this week. Back on track now.**

**One thing I've been meaning to answer for a few readers: yes, I am on Twitter. My handle is easy - amethystjackson. Follow me, just ask if you want a follow back.**


	89. Chapter 89

The Learning Curve: Chapter 89

_Bella Swan's House_

"That felt good," I sighed. We'd put our clothes back on after cleaning up, just in case, but we were taking the chance to cuddle now. With Edward's warm body spooning against my back, I felt absolutely content.

"Yeah." He nuzzled into my hair and kissed behind my ear. "How much time do you think we have left?"

"Maybe an hour," I said, closing my eyes. "Don't tell me you're ready to go again."

Edward laughed. "I could be, if persuaded. But no – I'm just worried about the Chief coming home and finding me on your bed. Even with us fully clothed, that's going to send the wrong message. And let's face it – the assumption he comes up with won't be wrong."

I gave his arm a squeeze. "You know my dad won't _actually_ shoot you, right? He's protective, but he also has a healthy respect for the law."

"I know," Edward acknowledged. "But I want him to like me, too. I don't want him to hate the thought of you going off to college with me, or living with me."

I didn't comment because I didn't want to burst Edward's bubble. Charlie would hate the thought of me going off to college or moving out, period. Adding a boyfriend to the mix wouldn't help.

"Speaking of," Edward said after a pause, "we should go check the mail."

"Right now?" I was so comfortable, I couldn't even imagine getting up.

"Now," Edward insisted, sitting up and taking his warmth away. I rolled over and saw him putting his shoes on. I realized he was serious and reached for my sneakers with a huff of frustration.

Grumbling all the way, I followed him out to the mailbox. Edward had a spring in his step like he knew something I didn't, but I figured that was his usual optimism at work. He hovered behind me when I pulled out the stack of mail.

On top were the typical bills and junk mail that my dad received. Charlie's _Sports Illustrated_ had arrived, too. There was a large envelope underneath, and I lifted it out without thinking much of it. It was probably my acceptance into the University of Washington – perhaps the only acceptance of which I could be certain.

But when I held it up, the logo wasn't for the University of Washington, and Edward was gasping at my shoulder.

"_Bella. You did it,_" he breathed with excitement building in his voice. His arms closed around me, and I realized I was looking at a large envelope from Dartmouth.


	90. Chapter 90

The Learning Curve: Chapter 90

_Bella Swan's House_

"Calm down," I told Edward, though I was on the verge of hyperventilating. "We have to open it to know for sure."

Edward rolled his eyes and plucked the envelope from my hands. He ripped open the top flap and pulled the cover letter out. After a quick perusal, he thrust it in front of my face.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the undergraduate program..._

I looked at Edward incredulously. "I really got in?"

"You really got in," he said gleefully, and he squeezed my in a tight, over-excited hug.

"I just don't believe it."

"Believe it," Edward insisted.

I was about to demand he let me read the letter again, but at that moment, Charlie pulled up in his police cruiser. He was early, which made me relieved Edward had insisted on checking the mail, but he wasn't pulling into the driveway. Instead, he stopped beside us and rolled down the window.

"Hi, Dad," I said, wondering if I should give him the news.

"Bella," he sighed. His voice was low, grave. "I think you'd better head up to the hospital."

"What?" It was the last thing I'd expected to hear.

"There's been an accident," he said. "The Brandons. I already told Alice in person, and her boyfriend is taking her up. She'll need her friends around her."

I gaped at him. It couldn't be true. After everything Alice had done to prevent it...

"I'll get her there, Chief Swan," Edward said quietly.

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, son. I've got to get to the scene of the accident now. I could be out late."

I nodded dumbly and watched him drive away. Edward put an arm around my shoulder and steered me to his car.

"Come on, Bella. It's going to be okay," he said soothingly.

"It's so unfair," I said, letting him guide me into the passenger seat. "After everything she went through trying to warn them..."

"I know. We just have to hope for the best."

I looked down at the stack of mail still in my hands. Edward had placed the Dartmouth envelope on top. Suddenly, my good news seemed so far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm living vicariously a little through Bella (on the college part, I mean). I only applied to three schools, one of which was the safe one and the one I attended. The other two were dream schools - one of them accepted me but I didn't know then how to work out going there like I do now, and the other one waitlisted me. *sigh* I'm always what-iffing because I'm in debt up to my eyeballs in spite of not going to McGill, which was the other that accepted me.**


	91. Chapter 91

The Learning Curve: Chapter 91

_Forks Community Hospital_

We found Alice and Jasper in the waiting area for the emergency operating room. Alice had obviously been crying, but now she simply looked shell-shocked as she sat curled against Jasper on a faux-leather sofa.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered to me. "I was going to go get my dad. Maybe he can get an update for her."

I nodded. "Yeah, go on. And thank you."

He kissed my temple in acknowledgment and went off to the elevator bank. I gingerly crossed the otherwise empty waiting room and sat next to Alice on the sofa. "Alice," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She turned her head to look at me and her face crumpled. "They were supposed to come straight home after work," she said in a tight voice as she held back sobs. "They _promised _me. Why couldn't they just listen?"

"I don't know," I said helplessly as I gave her an awkward half-hug – awkward because she hadn't moved away from Jasper. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Alice shook her head. "They just said they had to go into surgery right away and they'd tell me something when they could. Bella, I'm so scared. They can't die. They _can't_."

As much as Alice had to be grieving for her parents' possible demise, I knew she was also thinking about the guilt she would have to live with if she hadn't been able to prevent it. I knew she had to be terrified because I couldn't imagine what I'd do if something happened to Charlie and I had to go live with Renee in Florida. I'd lose everything I had here in Forks – Edward, the promise of Dartmouth, the wonderful friend I had in Alice...I understood too well her feelings.

"You can't let yourself think the worst right now," I urged her. "We don't know anything yet."

She nodded and stared at a painting of a generic landscape across the room. I sat holding her hand while she rested against Jasper, who silently ran his fingers through her hair. Around ten minutes later, Edward returned with his father. Alice looked up hopefully as he approached.

"Hello, Miss Brandon," Carlisle greeted her. "I was so sorry to hear about your parents' accident. I just checked in on their surgeries. Would you like me to talk to you about it privately?"

Alice shook her head quickly and sat forward on the sofa. "No. Please, just tell me. Are they okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "So far, everything is okay. Your father's surgery is going well. There was some internal damage, but it's been relatively easy to repair. Your mother is in more critical condition. They're trying to stop an internal bleed, but she's already lost a lot of blood, and there may be some brain trauma as well. We won't know the full extent of the damage until we get her stable."

Alice's face was white. I squeezed her hand. "Do you know how much longer it will be, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, doubting Alice would have the presence of mind.

"It could be a couple hours," Carlisle said. "Is there any family we should call?"

It took Alice a long beat to reply. "I have an aunt in California. But I don't know her number."

"My dad could probably find it," I offered.

She nodded again, unemotional, and I knew having her aunt around wasn't going to make one bit of difference. It might even make it worse.

"Thanks, Dad," I heard Edward say, and I looked up to see Carlisle give Edward an unhappy half-smile.

"I'll keep you updated," Dr. Cullen said.

We were back to waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for making you wait twice as long as usual for an update. Rough week at work. I don't want anything but sleep right now.**

**I've been asked about the McGill mention last chapter. No, I'm not Canadian. And I didn't go, partly because of the not-Canadian issue, but also because I didn't realize I could find a way to afford it - my parents didn't go to college and they didn't have the first clue how to go about applying for loans and those sorts of things. I ended up going to a small private school that offered me scholarships. Now I'm about 40K in debt for an education I could have as easily gotten at a state university. Live and learn.**

**As for college acceptances, yes, I imagine a lot of them come electronically now. I found out about my McGill acceptance electronically. The others I got on paper.**

**Some good news for this author's note - I mentioned Bonne Foi being up for Fic of the Month. We won! Thank you guys - I know many, many of you voted and I appreciate it.**


	92. Chapter 92

The Learning Curve: Chapter 92

_Forks Community Hospital_

I was falling asleep on Edward's shoulder when a doctor in teal scrubs came out to talk to Alice. We'd been in the waiting room for hours, only leaving to visit the restrooms or the vending machines. Charlie had showed up to see if I wanted him to take me home, but he consented to let me stay with Alice. He'd even told me I didn't have to go to school tomorrow, which only drove home the gravity of the situation. Charlie only let me skip school when I was vomiting or mentioned the word "cramps."

"Miss Brandon?" the doctor in scrubs asked, and I struggled to alertness as Alice jumped from her chair.

"What's going on?" she asked immediately. "Are they okay?"

"I can only give you an update on your father," the doctor said with an expressionless face. "I was the lead surgeon on his case. Right now he's in post-op, and he's recovering well. There was some damage to his liver, and he has some broken ribs, but he did well through the surgery and should make a complete recovery."

Alice's shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes. I could only imagine the relief. "Will I be able to see him soon?"

The doctor nodded. "A couple more hours and he should be situated in a recovery room."

"And my mom?" Alice asked. "Can you tell me anything? Is she still in surgery?"

"As far as I know, yes," the doctor said. "That's all I can tell you."

The doctor left, and Alice sat back down beside a sleepy Jasper.

"What a jerk," Edward muttered. "Can't even take five minutes to find out what's going on...my dad is still here, I'll go get him."

"You don't have to do that," Alice said, but her bleak expression belied her lack of concern for the niceties.

"It's the least I can do," Edward said and I shifted to allow him to get up. Just as Edward reached the waiting room door, however, Dr. Cullen entered all on his own to give us an update. Alice's mom would be in and out of surgery throughout the night. We wouldn't know anything for certain until morning.

"I'd highly suggest you go home and get some sleep, all of you," Carlisle said with a sharp look at each one of us.

"No, I can't leave," Alice shook her head quickly. In spite of the circles under her eyes and her slumped posture, I knew nothing would convince her to go home to sleep.

"I thought you'd say that," Carlisle nodded. "So I've got a room upstairs with four beds that you kids can use to get some rest. I can even have a nurse come wake you when you can see your father, Alice."

Alice hesitated, and Jasper nudged her gently. "Come on, you know he's right. It'll help."

"Okay," Alice relented, and with Carlisle leading the way, we all gladly filed out of the waiting room and went to our beds for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait on an update. FFN wouldn't let me upload the document last night or this morning.**


	93. Chapter 93

The Learning Curve: Chapter 93

_Forks Community Hospital_

When we got to our room, Alice curled up in one of the single beds with Jasper. I made Edward stay in a separate bed. Even though I doubted Dr. Cullen would suspect us of untoward behavior at a time like this, I still didn't want to risk it. The last thing I needed either of Edward's parents knowing was what I'd gotten up to with their son.

Jasper fell asleep fairly quickly, as did Edward. I lay awake, exhausted but unable to sleep in the hospital. It was too unfamiliar, too full of foreign sounds and smells. For a long time, I thought Alice had gone to sleep too, until she rolled over and saw that I was awake.

Her eyes were wet. She'd been crying again.

Without a word, Alice came and curled up beside me on my bed. I put my arm around her and remained silent. There was nothing I could say that would make her feel better right now.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"I know," I said, and I tightened my arm around her in a half-hug.

"I don't know what's going to happen now and I hate it. I'm afraid to sleep. What if something happens? They say my dad is stable, but I've seen _House_. People can be stable one minute and dying the next. And my mom…what if the surgery goes wrong? What if I never get the chance to see them again?"

"Alice," I soothed, "real life isn't like _House_. Your dad doesn't have some weird exotic disease. He's going to be fine. You'll be able to see him soon. And you can't think the worst right now. You just can't. You'll drive yourself crazy."

She nodded, but her face showed no relief. "Sometimes I wonder…sometimes I wonder if my dreams are really showing the future. What if…they actually make bad things happen? What if it really is my fault?"

"Oh, Alice," I said. My eyes were tight with tears for her. "That's not true. You know it's not true. Look at me and Edward. You saw something horrible happen to me, and I listened to you, and we just

ended up with some bruises and a bump on Edward's head. You saved me. Alice, your dreams aren't bad. They're not."

Alice was crying again. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you, Alice. Nothing about you could be bad. I promise you, none of this was your fault."

Alice was quiet, resting her head against my shoulder. Some minutes passed before she spoke again.

"If my parents don't make it, they'll send me to live with my aunt."

"Maybe not," I argued. "Maybe they'll let you choose to stay here. You could stay with me. I'm sure Charlie would agree to act as your guardian. Or maybe your aunt will just let you decide. You'll be eighteen in a couple months anyway."

"Do you really think so? I don't know my aunt that well. I don't know what she'll do."

"Alice, I'm serious. Don't worry about that now."

"Okay," she said meekly.

"Try to get some sleep. You'll be able to see your dad soon."

She closed her eyes, but I doubted she'd be resting.


	94. Chapter 94

The Learning Curve: Chapter 94

_Forks Community Hospital_

I woke when a nurse entered the room to let Alice know she could see her father. He was resting in a room in the ICU.

"Do you want to go alone?" I asked Alice. She was finding her way back to alertness much quicker than I was.

"Walk down with me?" she asked. "I need to see him alone, but..."

"I understand," I said. We left the boys sleeping and went to the elevators. Alice held my hand tightly.

"Are you nervous to see him?" I asked. She'd been waiting so intently for this moment, and now she seemed hesitant.

"I don't know how he's going to look...what state he'll be in. I don't know if I'm ready."

"I don't think you can be ready for something like this," I said gently as the elevator doors opened to our floor. "You just have to be brave, I guess."

"I'm not brave like you are," she said. The doors closed on us again.

"I'm not brave," I argued.

"You are. You're never afraid to face reality head-on, even if it hurts. I've never been like that."

I pressed the button to make the doors open again. "It's not that hard to be brave. You just have to keep moving."

She nodded, and we finally stepped into the hallway. At the nurse's desk, we found the woman who had come to get Alice. She pointed us to Mr. Brandon's room.

I walked Alice up to the door and gave her hand a squeeze. She took a deep breath, let go of me, and went inside.

The ICU had its own waiting room, and I ducked into it to give Alice privacy with her father.

A few minutes later, I was flipping through a seven-month-old issue of _Time_ when Edward and Jasper shuffled into the room.

"Hey," I said, surprised to see them so soon. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up and you were gone," Edward said simply, dropping into the seat next to mine. "I have like a Bella radar that goes off when you leave. So I made Jasper wake up so we could come find you two."

Jasper still stood near the doorway with a distracted expression. "Is Alice with her dad?"

I nodded.

Jasper looked at Edward and I and then into the hallway. "I'm going to wait for her out here," he said.

I fought a smile. "Okay. She'll appreciate it."

Edward slung his arm around my shoulders and let out a yawn as he rested his head on mine. "Alice is lucky to have a friend like you, Bella."

I smiled and closed the magazine. "I'm lucky to have a friend like her."


	95. Chapter 95

The Learning Curve: Chapter 95

_Forks Community Hospital_

Edward and I were sharing a bag of M&Ms, fighting for the best colors, when a dark-haired woman in a blouse and pencil skirt rushed into the room. Her eyes landed on us.

"Are you Alice's friends?" she asked.

I nodded. "You must be...her aunt?" I wasn't sure what I'd expected, but it wasn't the polished thirty-something woman standing before us.

"Yes, my name's Elaine. I'm Alice's mother's sister. Is Alice in with her father?"

I nodded again. "She should be out soon. The nurses were threatening to kick her out half an hour ago."

Elaine cracked a smile. "How is she holding up?"

I glanced at Edward. "She's okay. She's pretty scared, on top of everything else, but I think she's coping."

Elaine raised a shapely eyebrow. "Everything else?"

I wasn't sure how much I should say. "Well, I mean...she kind of...feels like it was her fault," I said. I looked again to Edward, but he simply shrugged.

Elaine stepped forward, eyes narrowing shrewdly. "Why would she feel it was her fault? She wasn't even with them. The doctors told me they were on their way home from the grocery store."

I pursed my lips. Alice would be so angry if I told and it backfired. I'd be so angry with myself if anything were to happen to Alice now.

Elaine's face softened. "I promise not to share anything you tell me with anyone else. I just...suspect I could help her more than you think."

"Well, she sort of...um...she had a dream that this would happen," I admitted, watching Elaine's face carefully – but she remained perfectly composed. "She tried to tell them, but they didn't listen."

"And she's had dreams like this before." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go see her," Elaine said, turning and walking out the door. A second later, she popped her head back in the doorway and fastened her eyes on Edward. "Are you Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Yes..." he said warily.

She grinned. "Your dad wants you two to meet him upstairs in ten minutes. He's taking you home to get some rest."

"But Alice –" I interrupted immediately.

"Alice will be okay – the doctors told me my sister is stable now. You've taken great care of my niece – time to take care of yourselves now."

She left again, and Edward turned to me with a smile and a nudge of his shoulder. "What do you say? Wanna go take a nap?"

I allowed myself to feel the ache in my eyes and shoulders and back, and I nodded quickly. "I'm so tired it's not even funny."

He took my hand. "Then let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's all go take a nap, shall we? Ugh, Mondays.**


	96. Chapter 96

The Learning Curve: Chapter 96

_Edward Cullen's House_

Before we left the hospital, I called Charlie and asked if it was okay for me to go to Edward's house, since Carlisle would be there. In the end, it took me passing the phone to Carlisle to convince Charlie, but we worked it out. Edward and I headed straight up the stairs when we got in with strict instructions from Carlisle to keep the door open and our clothes on. As if I needed the warning – there was no way in hell I would attempt sex with Edward when one of his parents was home.

Besides, I was too exhausted to even think about sex, and I think Edward was, too, judging by the massive yawns he let out every few minutes.

As soon as we reached Edward's room, we shed our shoes and jackets and collapsed on the bed. With Edward's arms around me, I was asleep in minutes.

I woke some indefinite time later to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Edward groaned behind me at the noise as I stumbled off the bed toward my jacket, in the pocket of which rested my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" It was Alice.

"Alice, I'm so sorry we left – Dr. Cullen made us. How is everything?"

"My mom is finally out of surgery. She's not awake yet, but she's doing well."

"That's _great_ news. How did it go with your dad?"

"He apologized to me," she said quietly. "He said he didn't know how my dreams worked, but that he should have believed me." She sounded more sad than anything.

"Oh, honey. You did all you could."

"I know," Alice said. "My aunt actually talked to me about that. You told her about my dreams?"

I winced. "I'm sorry, Alice, what did she say? She promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone about it...and she sounded like she kind of already suspected something was going on."

"No, it's okay, Bella. My aunt did suspect – because she has dreams, too."

I took a moment, digesting that. "Really? And your mom didn't know about it?"

"Well, my aunt is seven years younger than my mom, so they weren't super close, and my aunt said she was always too afraid to tell anyone. By the time she came to terms with her dreams, my grandparents were already gone and there was no reason for her to tell my mom. Until now, I guess."

"That's crazy. Was she able to help you?"

"Sort of," Alice said. "She had good advice. I mean, it helps just to know I'm not the only one."

"She seems really nice," I said.

"She is. I'm just...I'm so relieved, I can't even keep my thoughts straight. Aunt Elaine says she'll let me stay at the hospital until I can see my mom, and then she's making me go home to sleep."

"That's probably a good idea," I said gently, knowing Alice had to be more exhausted than any of us.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you," Alice said. "I'm sure you're trying to get some sleep. I just had to share the news with you."

"Don't even think about apologizing," I said. "I'll come up to the hospital tomorrow and visit, okay?"

"Okay. See you then. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything. I'd be lost without you."

My throat felt tight. "Me too, Alice."

We said goodbye, and I crawled back into bed with Edward, feeling much lighter at heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, Tuesdays. I did take that nap tonight. See you tomorrow.**

**A/N 2.0: Apparently none of you could see this chapter. I'm guessing it's FFN and not me, but I'll try posting it again anyway.**


	97. Chapter 97

The Learning Curve: Chapter 97

_Edward Cullen's House_

Edward's room was dim with the light of late afternoon when I woke the second time, this time without any external interruption. I turned over and found Edward sitting up on the bed, working on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Filling out your Dartmouth financial aid application," he said without missing a beat. I sat up and looked at the screen.

"How do you know my social security number?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I memorized it off your college applications. You'll have to complete some of this, though. I have no idea what your dad's annual income is. And what about your mom?"

"She won't contribute anything. Do I have to put her on there?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research." I watched him save and close the PDF version of the application. He pulled up his internet browser and turned his head to me. "I have something to show you."

"Okay," I said warily. At this point, I wouldn't have been surprised if he pulled up the website of a bank he thought would be good to rob for my tuition.

Instead, he pulled up a real estate website showing apartments expected to be available in the fall in Hanover.

"I think I found the perfect apartment," he said. "It's small, but it looks really nice, and it's close to campus."

"Edward," I hesitated, "don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves? I mean, we don't know yet if I'll be able to afford Dartmouth, and you haven't gotten your response from them."

"Actually...I have."

"What?" I screeched. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward winced. "The letter came on Wednesday. I didn't want to say anything until we knew whether you got in; I didn't want you to start worrying. I was going to tell you yesterday, but then your dad showed up, and with everything with Alice...well, it didn't seem like the right time."

"I'm not sure I like you hiding something like that from me," I complained, although I could admit to myself that he was probably right about the worrying.

"Would you forgive me if I told you I've filled out about fifteen scholarship applications for you?" he asked hopefully.

I tried to imagine filling out fifteen scholarship applications after all the college applications, and I decided I could forgive my boyfriend by reason of his extreme wonderfulness. "Yeah, okay."

"We _will_ find a way for you to go," Edward promised. "We're going to explore every possible option. And you're going to keep your promise not to keep score and let me help in every way I can."

"Okay," I said, allowing myself to be reassured. I leaned against his arm and looked at the computer screen. "Show me the apartment?"

Edward grinned and began to rattle on about the apartment, about the single bedroom with the large window and the tiny living room that we could probably fit two desks in, and I let the hope I'd been suppressing rush in and fill my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Glad the reposting helped with the FFN issues. Gracious.**

**I've been meaning of late to give a shout-out to all the French readers. I find you complètement charmantes.**


	98. Chapter 98

The Learning Curve: Chapter 98

_Charlie Swan's Police Car_

"How are the Brandons doing?" Charlie asked. He had just picked me up from Edward's house, and now he was taking me to the one restaurant in town to get some dinner. For once, I was looking forward to it. Those M&Ms had been a long time ago...

"They're doing better," I told him. "They're stable. Alice's aunt made her go home and get some rest."

"Good," Charlie nodded. "Won't do her parents any good if Alice puts herself in a hospital bed worrying."

"Dad...how did it happen? The accident?" I asked. Alice had never once asked. Maybe she already knew or maybe it didn't matter to her. It seemed like important information to me, though.

Charlie let out a weary sigh. "They were hit by a drunk driver."

I frowned. "At five o'clock?"

"It was a local drunk we'd been dealing with for years. Spent most his days in a bar. Unfortunately, he decided to get behind a wheel."

After a moment, I realized why Charlie's sentence sounded so odd to me. "That was all in the past tense," I observed with an odd feeling in my stomach.

"He died on impact," Charlie said without emotion. I tried to feel sad about it, but mostly I just felt sick.

We were silent until we were seated in the restaurant, staring at menus we both knew by heart. The usual waitress took our order, and then there was nothing left to do but make conversation.

"So," Charlie began, forcing a lighter tone, "I've seen some college letters lying around the house. How's that going?"

Unwittingly, he'd hit upon the one subject I wasn't quite ready to discuss. I'd never get away with keeping it from him, though.

"Actually...I got a pretty big acceptance yesterday, but with everything that happened, I didn't get to say anything. I got accepted to Dartmouth."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed and he scratched the back of his head. "Dartmouth," he repeated. "That's one of those big east coast schools, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's, um, it's an Ivy League school, actually."

Charlie let out a low whistle. "Ivy League? Wow, Bella. That's a big accomplishment. I'm proud of you."

I blushed. Explicit praise was rare from Charlie. "Thanks, Dad."

"I imagine a school like Dartmouth is pretty expensive," Charlie added. The set of his mustache told me we'd reached the difficult part of the conversation.

"Actually...it might be okay," I told him. "I guess Dartmouth has this really big endowment for financial aid, and I could basically get a free ride. Edward was going over it all with me. And he's already filled out like, fifteen scholarship applications for me."

"Edward, huh?" Charlie said, eyes growing shrewd. "And where does Edward plan to go to college?"

"Um, Dartmouth?" I squeaked. "He got in, too."

A bushy eyebrow went up. "Two kids from the same small town who just happen to be dating got into the same Ivy League school?"

There was an increasing sinking feeling in my stomach. "Why do you make it sound suspicious, Dad? We both got in. We have identical acceptance letters. We wanted to go to school in the same place, and Dartmouth just so happened to work out."

Our conversation paused as our food arrived. Charlie began doctoring his burger with slightly more aggression than necessary. Finally, he put down the bottle of ketchup.

"Look. I don't like the thought of you packing up and going across the country with your high school boyfriend, Bella."

I glared at him over my french fries. "You wouldn't like the idea of me going across the country, period. Why does it matter if Edward goes too?"

Charlie merely grumbled, unwilling to state the reason why it mattered, even though we both knew what that reason was. Charlie shook his head and set down the burger he'd just picked up. "I want you to think long and hard about this. Going to college is a huge decision, and once you commit to something, it's going to be more than difficult to change your mind. Have you thought about what happens if you and Edward don't work out? You're going to be thousands of miles away surrounded by strangers."

I pursed my lips. "Dad, that's _all_ I've been thinking about since Edward and I started applying to schools. You know better than anyone that I don't make decisions lightly."

He gave me a stern look. "I'm going to let it drop because I want to eat before my food gets cold, but for the record, this conversation isn't over."


	99. Chapter 99

The Learning Curve: Chapter 99

_Edward Cullen's House_

My mom came home while I was looking for something readily edible in the fridge. She cleared her throat and held up a plastic bag in her hand that clearly promised dinner.

I loved my mom.

"How is your friend doing?" she asked as she began to unload the bag.

"Good. Her parents are doing better. Bella helped her a lot. She was so good with her, Mom."

She turned her head to me with a smile. "She's an amazing girl. And speaking of amazing – sweetheart, I am _so _proud of you. Dartmouth!" She drew me to her, and I knew better than to resist when she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "No matter what happens, you got accepted to an Ivy League school. That's something so few people can say."

"Well...it's something Bella can say, too," I said, leaning back to watch my mom's reaction. Her eyes lit up.

"Bella got in, too?"

I nodded.

She hugged me tighter. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful news. You're going to have the time of your lives."

"So...there was something I wanted to talk to you about. About when we go to Dartmouth," I said nervously. I'd never broached the topic of living with Bella with my parents, but the look I'd taken at the housing policy had thrown me for a loop.

"I don't like that tone," my mom said, stepping back. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Dartmouth requires undergrads to live in campus housing for the first year. But I really want to be able to live with Bella."

My mom pursed her lips. "I understand why you would want to do that, Edward, but don't you think there's a good argument for you and Bella taking some time, living apart while you get used to college life?"

"I want to get used to college life _with_ her," I said, trying to make her see my perspective by sheer force of will. "I know, Mom - I know without a doubt that she's the one. I don't want to waste a single minute."

Her eyes softened. "Are you sure you two are ready for this? Living together isn't easy, Edward. It's not a slumber party. You're going to see each other at your worst."

I couldn't help smiling. "How bad could Bella's worst be? And after what I saw last night, I know Bella can handle anything."

My mom crossed her arms. "Okay. If you're determined to do it, I won't be able to stop you. But Dartmouth might. How are you planning to get around their housing policy?"

I hesitated. "Well, as I see it, there are two options. And I'm not sure you'll like either of them."

"You're not starting off this conversation well, Edward. What's the better option?"

I let out a breath. "I'm pretty sure Dartmouth would grant us an exemption from the policy if we were living with parents. And I know you and dad have been talking about moving to be close while I'm in college."

"But we're not Bella's parents. I doubt they'd be okay with her living with us."

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that, and I felt like an idiot.

"What's the other option?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "Just...don't freak out, okay?"

My mom closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. "Again, Edward, not starting well. 'Don't freak out' tells me there's something to freak out about."

"Well...the policy also says that married couples can live off campus."

My mom covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. "Dear God, Edward. I'm getting your father."

Well, it had gone better than I'd expected.


	100. Chapter 100

The Learning Curve: Chapter 100

_Edward Cullen's House_

"Son, I know you have strong convictions, but you're going to have to learn when to voice them and when to keep them to yourself – at least when it comes to your mother. You're going to give her a heart attack."

"Sorry, Dad," I said sheepishly. I was sitting in his study across a desk from him. It felt like being in the principal's office.

"Now. About what you told her...marriage, Edward? Have you thought through this at all?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's not like I've asked her yet. There's still plenty of time to think. But...it's kind of a no-brainer."

"A no-brainer," my dad repeated, staring levelly at me.

"Well, it is," I defended. "If we're married, no one can stop us from staying together. And that's all I want."

I watched my dad pinch the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath. "You can't get married just for the sake of being able to live together, son. It has to be for the right reasons. This is the rest of your life you're talking about. The next fifty, sixty, maybe seventy years with that same woman. Her odd noises, her weird smells, her annoying habits. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes," I said. I knew there was no way I could explain to my dad how I knew this was right, but I had to try. "Look, I know it won't be easy. If it were easy, it wouldn't be worth it. But she's the one. If I can't last sixty years with her, I'll never make it that long with anyone."

My dad let out a sigh. "For the life of me, I don't know where you get it from."

I blinked. "Get what from?"

"The romanticism." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "There's no talking you out of this, I know. But think hard before you go any further. Really consider whether you'd be doing right by Bella, taking such a big step so soon. I know you see all the advantages of marriage, but I don't know that you've considered what you might be denying her – and yourself – by settling down so young."

"I'll think about it," I promised. His words were already ringing in my ears. Denying Bella - I didn't want to deny her anything. All along, I'd wanted to share everything with her – Dartmouth, a home, a life. I'd never stopped to consider that maybe I'd been pushing her into these things. Maybe she wanted to live on campus. Maybe she didn't even want to go to Dartmouth.

I felt queasy.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, Dad."

"Okay," he said, looking at me with concern. "Get some rest. You'll have a clearer head tomorrow."

I doubted I'd have a clearer head in the sense he was hoping for, but I nodded anyway. "Sure, Dad. Tell Mom she can relax."

I went up to my room for a long night of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had enough reviewers respond with "Married!" that I couldn't help but think of that part of Sixteen Candles. You know, "She's getting married." "Married?" "Married." "_Married?_" "Married! Sheesh."**

**Anyway. See you tomorrow.**


	101. Chapter 101

The Learning Curve: Chapter 101

_Edward Cullen's House_

I tossed and turned all night, but the morning brought a new sense of calm, a revelation.

Bella was stubborn as hell. She'd never let me push her into doing something she didn't want. And she wouldn't have lied to me when I told her a hundred years with her wouldn't be enough and she said she felt the same. She wasn't the kind of girl that would say something untrue just to spare my feelings.

She loved me, and I had to believe she wanted to be with me in every way.

I would have to feel her out today and discover just how strongly she felt about living together. And once that was done, I would have to feel my mom out and see if she would let me have Grandma Masen's engagement ring to give to Bella.

I found my dad in his office again on my way to the kitchen. I poked my head in the doorway.

"I thought about it, Dad, and I know this is right," I said, and I hurried down the stairs before he could say anything else.

I grabbed a granola bar on the way out the door. There was no time to stop for breakfast. I was on a mission to see Bella.

When I knocked on the door, Charlie answered still nursing a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, sir," I said. "Could I see Bella?"

He frowned like he wished he could find a reason to say no, but eventually he nodded. "She's in her room. No funny business, now – I'll be checking in on you two."

"Yes, sir," I said readily, and when he stepped back to let me pass, I hastened up the stairs.

Bella was at her computer, and she had the Dartmouth website open.

"Hey," she greeted me with a broad smile. "I'm printing off info for my dad to look at. He's…sort of freaking out about the whole Dartmouth thing."

"Uh oh." I felt like an idiot and an ass. I'd spent the night thinking about cohabitation and marriage, but I hadn't stopped to think about Bella and how her dad might be taking the news. "Is he upset about you going so far away, or about you going so far away with me?"

"Both, I think. Mostly, it seems like he's worried that I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons. He doesn't get yet that I really want to do this for me, too."

I smiled because our parents were so much the same, and because I knew I was right about Bella. This was what she wanted, too.

"Have you looked at the housing policies at all?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, um...they say that first-years have to live on campus."

Bella's face fell. "Like in the dorms, you mean?"

I nodded. "There are some loopholes, but it could be really tough for us to live together. How would you feel if we couldn't?" I asked warily.

She looked down at her toes which were curling into her rug. I could tell simply by the set of her jaw that she was upset. "Well, it's not going to kill me to live in the dorms. I mean, it's Dartmouth, so they've got to be really nice. But I'll miss you. And they'll probably stick us with roommates, so who knows when we'd get any alone time..." Her voice sounded more strained the longer she spoke.

"Hey," I breathed, crouching by her chair. "If there's a way for us to live together, I'll find it. I promise."

Her eyes met mine, and she smiled. "I know. Sometimes it seems like there's nothing you can't do. I haven't thanked you enough for all the effort you've put into...everything."

I shook my head, full of new confidence. "Being with you is all the thanks I need."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me with such sweet earnestness that I felt my chest would burst from how full my heart felt.

A throat cleared behind me, and I scrambled back and to my feet. Charlie was in the doorway staring at us. He pointed a finger in my direction. "No funny business," he reminded me, and then he was gone again.

I glanced at Bella. Her face was red, but she was fighting laughter. "Oh my God, Edward, the look on your face!"

I let out a sigh. Chief Swan sure knew how to kill a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All this Dartmouth talk is just depressing me. I went to a school with crappy financial aid and crappy dorms and ended up in more debt there than I would have an an Ivy? Weak. Super weak. I know where I'm aiming for grad school.


	102. Chapter 102

The Learning Curve: Chapter 102

_Bella Swan's House_

"Okay, Dad," I said, walking into the living room after taking a deep breath. "Can we talk about Dartmouth, please?"

He shot me a look and then reluctantly turned off the Mariners game. "All right. Let's talk."

With a thick sheaf of papers in my hand, I hurried to sit down on the corner of the couch nearest to my dad's chair.

"Okay. I would appreciate you hearing me out on this. I really want to go to Dartmouth, and I think that once you hear everything I have to say, you'll agree that it's where I belong."

He narrowed his eyes but nodded for me to continue.

"First of all. Dartmouth meets 100% of demonstrated financial need. Given our income bracket, I think I'll have pretty much a free ride. All of their financial aid is need-based, and the average scholarship is $35,504. That means that a lot of kids get way more than that. And since they don't give scholarships for athletics or academics, it means the kids who really need it get all the aid."

"Okay, so say we can afford it. How are you going to get home if you need to? What about the things financial aid doesn't cover?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, Hanover is a much bigger town than Forks. I'm sure I could find a job. I could also apply for some private student loans. They typically don't track how those are used."

Charlie sighed. "That's a debt you wouldn't have to have if you stayed close to home."

"Actually, it is. State schools are cheaper, but they give out hardly any financial aid. I might get a scholarship to cover a lot of it, but I'd still have to take out student loans to cover the rest."

"Fine, fine, you've made your point. But are you going to like Dartmouth?"

"I think so," I said. "They have a ton of different on-campus housing options. There are ten different dining halls, some of which are open until 2 a.m. Hanover itself sounds really cool, and there's free

transportation from the campus to town. There are also buses that run from campus to Boston, New York, and even Montreal. And they have a pretty great English department. Here, look. I've printed out all kinds of information for you," I added, handing him the stack of papers. "I know that it's a risk to go to Dartmouth, but it's also too good an opportunity to pass up."

Charlie took the stack of papers from me and took a swig of his beer. "You're set on this, aren't you?"

"I am. Dad, I'm going to Dartmouth. Will you please support me in that?"

"Bella…you know I'm there for you, whatever you do. I just want to know that you've thought long and hard about this…and clearly you have," he said, gesturing with my many pages of research.

"Thanks, Dad," I grinned, jumping up and hugging him quickly.

I was starting to feel like everything would finally go my way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't mean to bring anybody down with that last A/N. There is a dark side to Dartmouth - their extremely limited grad school selection! **

**More Q and A time. I've been asked what I majored in for undergrad - English. I started with an emphasis in literature but switched to creative writing toward the end. And I want to go to grad school for an MFA and maybe even a PhD in creative writing.**


	103. Chapter 103

The Learning Curve: Chapter 103

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

The tap on my window was the last thing I'd expected to hear this Saturday night.

I lifted the storm window and glared at Edward, who was perched once more on the tree branch outside my window. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "Do you not remember the tree breaking the last time you did this? You almost died."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I got a bruise. And this time, I'll go out the front door instead of back down the tree, okay?"

I sighed and backed away from the window so he could climb in. "If Charlie catches you, we are so dead. And it's going to ruin your whole Dartmouth plan."

"Then I won't get caught," Edward said simply. Once he was in the window, he simply stood there, and I stared at him. Something about him seemed tense, wound up. It was probably just the adrenaline that came from sneaking into a girl's bedroom at night, but he just seemed…off.

"So what are you doing here?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to spend some real time with you," he said, drawing me into his body. I couldn't resist his warmth or the solid support of his chest. Who was I kidding? I couldn't resist anything about him.

"I guess that's not so crazy," I murmured, pressing my face into his shoulder. I breathed in the spicy scent of him mixed with the heavy night air and thought again about what he'd said earlier that day, about the possibility that we might have to be separated for another year. The thought of how little we might see each other if that were the case made my stomach hurt. Maybe it was ridiculous, but I couldn't bear the thought of living in a dorm without him.

With a finger under my chin, Edward lifted my face to his and kissed me with supple lips. The usual butterflies pooled low in my belly, and I wrapped my arms around him, sinking into the kiss and into the love that had sneaked up on me so easily.

He wound his fingers in my hair and led me backward without ever breaking our kiss. Somehow, he kept me from stumbling when we reached the bed, and instead, he lowered me gracefully to the edge of the mattress. I pouted when he knelt before me instead of joining me.

"There _is_ one thing I wanted to ask you," Edward said, looking up at me with bright eyes.

"Okay," I said a little impatiently. I was more than ready to continue with the kissing.

"Will you go with me to visit Dartmouth in two weeks? My mom thinks I should experience it for myself before I make my final decision, and of course, so should you. And before you start making the practical considerations, we already bought your ticket and it's non-refundable, so you're going."

I laughed, a little bit in relief. That had been completely unexpected. "I guess I'm going, then. Is your mom going with us?"

Edward nodded. "I could have probably gotten an unaccompanied trip approved by _my_ parents, but I figured Charlie would never go for it if we were unchaperoned."

"Probably not," I agreed. I tugged on his hand. "I believe we were in the middle of something."

"Right," he grinned, but he didn't get up. "I've been thinking about how we started – about our lessons. And it seems to me that although I've taught you everything _I_ know, we should carry on our studies together. A team project, if you will."

I shook with suppressed laughter. "Do you think we could get extra credit in bio for this project?"

He shrugged. "It's all in the name of science, right?"

"Science," I agreed, and I pulled on the front of his T-shirt. "Now get up here so we can conduct our first experiment."

"Only if I get to be the dependent variable," Edward said with a wink as he followed me onto the bed.

I kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry you had to wait on this chapter! FFN was being very bad indeed. Should have something for you in less than 24 hours if all goes well at work tomorrow.**

**This story is up for another award! It's been nominated for Best Romance Story at the Red Rose Awards. For more info: redroseawards (dot) wordpress (dot) com / 2012 / 02 / 05 / red-rose-awards-february-edition/**


	104. Chapter 104

The Learning Curve: Chapter 104

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

"This is going to be way too noisy," I whispered. We hadn't even gotten all our clothes off, and the bed was creaking like arthritic old lady.

"The floor?" Edward said hopefully.

"We can try it," I said a little nervously. The floor was creaky, too, and I couldn't imagine it would feel fantastic on my back, but I trusted Edward to take care of me. Before I followed Edward down to the rug beside my bed, I checked one more time to make sure the door was securely locked and even wedged the toe of a shoe underneath for good measure.

When I turned around, Edward was sitting on my rug, leaning back on his arms. His shirt was off – that was the first thing I'd done – and the fly of his jeans was open. I had to take a moment to admire him. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were tensed as he held his weight on them, and his position provided a perfect view of his chest and the ridges of his abdomen. My legs went a little weak and a hot flush stole over me.

I hoped I never stopped wanting him like this.

I crept over to him and knelt with him. I trailed my index finger through the soft hair below his navel and made his breath hitch. He leaned in close and I shut my eyes, losing myself in sensation as his lips placed wet kisses along my jaw and his hand snaked up my back to unclasp my bra.

I caught his lips with mine and kissed him heatedly while he pulled my bra straps off my arms. I wasted no time in winding my arms around his neck and pressing my bare chest to his. The friction of my nipples brushing against his warm skin made the pool of need in my belly begin to boil.

Edward reached between us and his hands slid under the waistband of my sweatpants. His breath fell in hot waves against my neck as he pushed pants and panties down in one movement. He helped me get my legs free of them and then lifted me into his lap. His hands began to explore, stroke and pinch, and soon I was wriggling against him. I needed more. First and foremost, I needed his pants off.

But he slipped two fingers between my legs and rubbed me – enough to light a spark but not enough to let the fire really burn – and kept rubbing until I couldn't take anymore.

I squirmed away from him and tugged at his jeans and boxers. He allowed me to undress him, and then he was naked on my floor, leaning back on his elbows, waiting for me to do whatever I wanted with him.

I hesitated. He'd always been on top before.

"Try this with me," Edward whispered, reading my thoughts as easily as if I'd written them down for him. "I want to be able to see you. Will you let me have that?"

He'd found the magic words. I couldn't refuse his beseeching eyes.

Gingerly, I crawled over him. His hands on my hips helped guide me into position and reminded me who I was doing this for. I reached beneath me and held him in place as I slid down, allowing him to fill me. And fill me and fill me.

"Oh my God, Edward," I breathed when I had him fully inside. I could feel him in places I hadn't before. My whole body was burning with it.

Edward's hands stroked up my thighs and stomach. "Look at you," he breathed, and I could feel his eyes like another touch on my skin.

I lifted up a bit and lowered myself back down. It was an awkward movement, but the friction was there just the same. "What do you see?" I asked, needing something to fill the space between us.

"Your beautiful body," he murmured. "I see your thighs flexing and your breasts moving. I can see where we're joined. Bella, it's…it's so sexy seeing you take me in."

I let out a breath. "Help me move? I'm not…not sure how."

"Yeah," he breathed. His hands curled around my hips and he guided me with gentle strength, thrusting up with his hips to help me – and he helped me all the way to a shuddering, quivering orgasm.

"I liked that," I mumbled when I was sprawled across Edward. I felt his chest move as he chuckled quietly.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The latest question: what do I plan to do with a MFA/PhD in creative writing? I wouldn't mind teaching at the college level, or if that doesn't turn out to be a good fit for me, I'd really like to work in publishing. **


	105. Chapter 105

The Learning Curve: Chapter 105

_Hanover, New Hampshire_

The town outside my hotel room window was so lovely, I almost couldn't stand it.

I understood now why Edward had been so set on this place. It was perfect.

The hotel was really nice, too, and I had the feeling that Edward and his family were used to traveling in style. We each had our own room at the hotel, something that never would have happened with my family, and the rooms were…huge. Bigger than I'd ever experienced in a hotel.

It was a little intimidating.

There was a knock on my door, and I hurried over to it, knowing it would be Edward. He stood there wearing a broad smile that I couldn't help returning.

"You ready?" he asked eagerly.

Our flight had landed in the early afternoon, and it was after three o'clock when we reached the hotel. We were going to stroll around the town for a while before having some dinner and turning in for the night. Tomorrow, we would spend the day touring the campus.

"Ready," I said. "Just let me grab my bag."

Esme was waiting for us down in the lobby. Our hotel was on one of the main roads in town, so it was simple to just walk out the door and begin to look around. Esme had so much to tell us. She pointed out businesses that had been around while she was there, restaurants she used to frequent, stores she loved, and she told us what things had changed. She had tons of stories, and I gathered that Edward had heard most of them because he was constantly prompting her. I was enchanted. I couldn't wait to have stories of my own one day. Stories that included Edward, just as Esme's did Carlisle.

We had dinner at a Thai restaurant, which was something new for me, and then strolled back to the hotel. We all went back to our separate rooms, but it wasn't long before Edward was tapping softly at my door again.

I let him in, looking worriedly down the hall. "Does your mom know you're in here?"

Edward laughed. "My mom told me in no uncertain terms that if there's something going on, she doesn't want to know. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said, all the while raking his eyes over me. I'd just come out of the shower and hadn't put anything but a bathrobe on yet.

"You look so good just out of the shower," Edward groaned, running a thumb over my undoubtedly flushed cheek. "The only thing better is you in the shower."

I laughed, feeling overly warm. "Well, you're not going to see that tonight," I told him, though the thought of getting Edward in the shower with me was a tempting one. There was nothing quite like watching soapy water run down his back and over his taut –

"So, do you like Hanover?" Edward asked, abruptly ending my train of thought.

"I love it," I said, wandering over to the bed. Evidently sexy time wasn't starting yet. I sat near the pillows with my legs tucked under me, and Edward sat cross-legged facing me.

"I was thinking we could go see that apartment while we're here," Edward said. "Not tomorrow, since we have the campus tour, but maybe Tuesday." We were on our spring break from school and not due to fly back until Thursday morning.

"How long do you think we have until someone else takes the apartment?" I asked worriedly. Our hopes of living together would be ruined if we didn't have a place to live. I knew there were probably other apartments, but this one was perfect. The rent wasn't too expensive, so I didn't feel as guilty about it, and it was a really nice place.

"I don't know," Edward sighed. "The closer it gets to the end of the school year, the more people will be looking. We should put a deposit down soon if we want it. But we can talk about that on Tuesday."

"Okay," I agreed, leaning back against the headboard. Edward's eyes lingered on my bare legs, and I let one creep out from under my robe experimentally. The split in the front of the robe left me exposed up to mid-thigh.

Oblivious, Edward scooted to sit beside me and trailed his fingers over the skin I'd revealed. I breathed deeply and tucked my head against his shoulder, hoping it would always be like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the votes of confidence, guys. It's nice to be told you're on the right track with your life. I do want to publish my own work, but until I can do that, gotta have a day job.**

**And I'm very sorry there was no update yesterday. I admit it: I got lazy.**


	106. Chapter 106

The Learning Curve: Chapter 106

_Hanover, New Hampshire_

The campus visit was great. I basically followed Esme and Edward along, letting them ask all the questions because they seemed to know just which ones to ask. We saw residence halls, libraries, academic halls, fitness facilities, and ate lunch in one of the campus dining halls.

By the time we finished, we were too exhausted to do much more than eat a light dinner and head up to our rooms. Edward, of course, wasn't too exhausted to creep over to my room and make mischief under my bed covers.

The next morning, Edward left my room so late that I was terrified his mother had noticed him missing from his own room. If she did, however, she didn't say anything when we met in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Esme was meeting an old friend to catch up, so Edward and I were free to go alone to our potential apartment.

As soon as we walked up to the building, I was squeezing Edward's hand in excitement. It was a nice-looking building on a pleasant street, and we'd passed a lot of great little shops and eateries on our walk over. I couldn't imagine a more perfect place to live.

The landlord let us in to see the apartment and gave us a quick tour with an overview of the amenities. He explained that the only reason the apartment was sitting empty now was that a student had been unable to afford the rent alone any longer and went to live with friends across town. Eventually, he left us alone to look the place over and talk about it and told us where we could find him when we were done.

Hand-in-hand, Edward and I explored the rooms for ourselves.

"What do you think?" Edward asked when we were in the bedroom, looking out the window at the street below.

"It's perfect," I grinned, turning to look at him. His answering smile was a little tight, and I began to worry. "What do _you_ think? Do you not like it?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I think it's perfect, too. But before we decide anything...Bella, there's something I have to ask you."

I was nervous now, but I nodded for him to continue. He turned to face me fully and grasped both my hands in his.

"Bella...when you first came to me wanting an introduction to sex, I knew I was in trouble. I mean, big trouble. I knew you were just the kind of girl I could really fall for, but I had no idea then that you were _the girl_. The way I love you...that's just never going to happen for me again. So it seems to me that there's only one thing to do at this point," he concluded, and I watched with wide eyes as he sank down to one knee on the hardwood floor and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. "Are you crazy?" I blurted out.

He winced, but persisted in holding up the little box. I carefully avoided looking at the ring, even though it was harder to look into Edward's now guarded eyes. "Of course I'm crazy. You've known that for a while and for some reason, you still love me."

"We're too young," I swallowed. "My dad will _flip_."

"Stop it, Bella," Edward said pleadingly. "Forget about the practical considerations. We can work that out. And we don't have to get married tomorrow, or in a year, or in four years. Just say yes if you want to marry me someday – if you want to marry me at all. The rest is just...details."

I wanted to argue, but I had to consider what he was asking of me. Did I see myself married to him? Did I see myself with Edward five, ten, twenty years from now?

The answer was, without a doubt –

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward let out a relieved breath, a half-laugh, and stood. He took my left hand hopefully. "Do you want the ring?"

I swallowed. "I might need a minute, actually."

"Okay," he nodded. I sat down heavily on the window seat and looked up at him.

"That was...really unexpected, Edward."

"I know," he said sheepishly. "I didn't want to spring it on you like that, but...I wanted to do it right, you know?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Do what right?"

"_Propose_," Edward said, sitting down next to me. "When we do get married, I want to be able to tell people how I asked you to marry me, not how we had a rational discussion about the pros and cons. I mean, when you marry someone, it should be first and foremost because you're in love. Whether it's practical or not comes after."

"You're right," I agreed. "I _am_ glad you did it that way. But why now?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous. "Well, the thing is, I can only find one loophole that would allow us both to live off-campus – and that's if we're married."

I stared at him, too shocked to tell if I was furious or not. "You proposed so we could live together?"

"No," Edward defended vehemently, "I proposed because I want to marry you, period. All it is now is a question of _when_ we get married. And that's totally up to you, Bella. We can be engaged as long as you want. I won't even ask you to tell your dad. We can go and live in the dorms. They're really nice, and if one of us can get a single, which I _will _be applying for if we go that route, then we'll be able to have plenty of private time together. But if we get married, they can't separate us. We can live here, or in campus apartments, though I think it might be cheaper to live here."

I rubbed my forehead pensively, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "I feel like...like this was a game to you or something. You brought me to see the apartment even though you knew we'd have to be married to live here?"

Edward looked stricken. "I swear it wasn't a game to me. I didn't know how to go about it, Bella. I just...wanted you to see all your options before you came to a decision. And I admit, I was afraid to ask you to marry me before we came to Hanover because I was afraid you might freak out a little, and I didn't want to bring up marriage in the context of living arrangements because I wanted us to do it for the right reasons. I wanted you to _want_ to marry me."

I sat quietly, absorbing what he was saying. "Bella, I can't control the housing policy," he continued gently. "I'm honestly not trying to pressure you into marrying me just so we can live together. I would love it, don't get me wrong – I'm _so_ ready to start a life with you, you have no idea – but I would never want to rush you or take anything from you. If you want to go the traditional route, we will. I'll still be here. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

I turned to him, meeting his earnest, sweet, loving eyes, and any anger I felt melted away. He was still my Edward – my crazy, impulsive, headstrong Edward – and I would love him until my dying breath.

"I think...I think I need to think about the housing thing for a little while, okay?"

He nodded readily, showing no disappointment. "Of course."

I bit my lip. "The ring, though...I might be ready for that now."

His face lit up with a broad smile, and he produced the box that had started this whole thing. When he popped it open, I looked at the ring for the first time and let out a gasp. It was a beautiful, antique-looking design with little diamonds nestled in a pattern of woven gold.

"It was my grandmother's," he explained, lifting it out of its velvet bed and guiding it onto my ring finger. It was a little loose, but not so much that it would fall off. And it was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked tentatively.

I had to laugh. "I love it. It's just like you – over the top and too good to be true."

He grinned and leaned in to brush his lips over my cheek. "And it's yours," he added. "Just like me."

It went without saying that I was his, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I didn't plan for this particular chapter to happen on Valentine's Day, but it kind of works out perfectly, don't you think?**


	107. Chapter 107

The Learning Curve: Chapter 107

_Hanover, New Hampshire_

Edward left me to sleep alone in my hotel room, which only meant I couldn't sleep at all. The unfamiliar shadows in the room kept me on edge as my mind turned over and over all that had happened.

Edward wanted to get married. Right away. If I was being honest, I didn't care if we were married or not. My mind wandered occasionally to the dream of a small wedding with family and friends smiling on us, but I knew any wedding right now would have the opposite effect.

On the other hand, other people's reactions were no good reason not to get married. Even my dad's likely atomic explosion of a reaction couldn't actually stop us.

Then there were the practical considerations Edward found easy to put off. We hadn't discussed yet how getting married would affect us financially. And living off campus meant paying out of pocket for everything we'd need to survive. I knew Edward was more than willing to use his college fund to that end, but whether his parents would be supportive was another story. I didn't know how much Edward had shared with them.

After making a long mental list of issues to raise with Edward, I finally fell asleep.

We took it easy the next day. In the morning, we explored the campus more, getting an idea of the available housing areas and the buildings we would have classes in.

After lunch, Esme let us wander the town alone. Edward and I ended up in an ice cream parlor talking over a shared sundae.

"Will you tell me what you've been thinking?" Edward asked. "I don't want to rush you, but...the suspense is killing me. I want to be able to talk about it."

I nodded. "I want to talk about it, too. And...well, I'm worried that us being married is going to cause problems. I mean, how is it going to affect financial aid and stuff like that? Will we even be able to afford to be married?"

"I've actually looked into that already," Edward told me with only a trace of self-satisfaction. "So, while we're still unmarried, we file for financial aid as members of our parents' households, but when we file next year, we'll be our own household. They'll have to go by our combined income, which won't be much. You should have you full needs met no matter what, but I'll actually get _more _financial aid if we're married, and we'll be able to use more of my college fund for living expenses."

I bit my lip. "Edward...do your parents know what we're considering? Will they be cool with all this?"

A light pink flush spread over his cheekbones. "I actually had to ask my mom for the ring. When I first brought it up, I freaked her out a little, and my dad too, but they made me really think about it before I did anything. And when I told them I was sure I wanted to marry you, they made me promise that you and I would talk about it rationally – like we're doing now."

I fingered the ring that I currently had hidden away in my pocket. "Does she know you proposed yesterday?"

He nodded. "I had to tell her last night. I couldn't stand it."

"She didn't say anything this morning," I observed, and I wondered if I should be worried. She'd been totally normal with me.

"She knows you needed time to think things through," he said. "She respects you for that, you know."

I took the ring out of my pocket and inspected it anew. "So I could wear it now? And she wouldn't be surprised?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah, you can wear it. You can wear it all you want," he said pointedly.

I slid it onto the appropriate finger and considered it, the unfamiliar weight on my hand. It could have felt cumbersome, but instead it felt...grounding. Comforting.

"I want to marry you," I admitted. "I want to get the apartment and sleep next to you every night and remind you to put the toilet seat down."

"I always put the toilet seat down," Edward interjected defensively.

"But," I went on, "I really want my parents to approve of my choices, too. And my parents...had a really unsuccessful marriage. They got married fresh out of high school, and my mom left and I think my dad's still heartbroken. And even though I'm not as close to my mom as I used to be, I know she doesn't approve of marrying young."

Edward drummed his fingers pensively on the table. "Bella, your parents love you. They're just afraid of letting you make their mistakes because they think you'll have the same result. But we're not your parents. I know every young couple like us thinks they're different, but...I think we're both determined enough to make this work and get through the rough patches. We just need to convince them."

"Easier said than done," I sighed. "But maybe that's the sacrifice I have to make. That's what relationships are about, right? Sacrifice and compromise?"

Edward offered a half-smile. "I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything. Maybe I can talk to your dad when we go back? I don't have to tell him I already asked you. I could just...feel him out."

My return expression was skeptical. "You can try. Just do it where there are plenty of witnesses."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any resemblance my version of Hanover bears to the real thing is completely accidental. I guess I got some of it kind of right, namely the Thai restaurant. Lol, I read about the cuisine options on the Dartmouth website. I swear, I've spent more time on that website lightly than an actual prospective student.**

**As for how many chapters are left...um...it's anybody's guess. Let's start taking bets, shall we?**


	108. Chapter 108

The Learning Curve: Chapter 108

_Hanover, New Hampshire_

When I went down to meet Edward and his mother for breakfast at the prearranged time, only Esme is there. I clenched my left hand closed reflexively, nervous about the ring on my finger and facing Esme without Edward's buffering presence. It was our last day in Hanover; we were due to leave for the airport right after eating. At least I would be on my way home after this conversation.

"Good morning," I said nervously, taking the seat across from her. Her eyes flashed to the ring expectantly, showing no surprise. Edward had prepared her for this, I supposed. I wondered if he'd orchestrated this chance for us to speak alone.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme said with her usual smile. "I went ahead and ordered an omelet for you. I hope that's okay."

"That's perfect," I said, not without strain.

Esme sat back and let out a breath. "We may as well address the elephant in the room. You've decided to marry my son."

"Yes," I gulped.

"You don't have to be afraid," she chuckled. "If I truly believed it wouldn't work out, I wouldn't have given him the ring. It belonged to my mother, you know."

I glanced down at the ring, amazed that she could possibly be fine with it resting on my finger. "You're really okay with this?"

"I'm worried," Esme admitted. "I remember how hard it was for Carlisle and me. But I also know that you're good for my son. You make him plan more and act less rashly. You temper his impulsiveness, to an extent. Obviously not fully, but enough to keep him from going too far. I also know he sincerely loves you and that you make him the happiest I've ever seen him."

I was trying very hard not to cry. "I want to be good for him. He's…he's totally changed my life."

Esme nodded gently. "Just let me know when to start planning a wedding. I'll never have a daughter, you know, so I fully intend to adopt you. I'm butting in on your wedding whether you like it or not."

I laughed. "I'd like that, Esme, really."

Edward chose that moment to appear, rather as though he'd been watching and waiting for the right moment. "Good morning," he greeted, dropping into the chair between us. "What's for breakfast?"

"I ordered you toast," Esme said, straight-faced.

Edward's smile dropped. "Toast?"

The waiter was on his way, though, and Esme merely smirked when the waiter set down a plate of French toast before Edward. He shot her a look before digging in.

I was going to have such an awesome mother-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted as soon as FFN would let me. See you tomorrow!**


	109. Chapter 109

The Learning Curve: Chapter 109

_Forks Police Department_

I'd never been so nervous in my life.

I was standing outside the police station, working up the courage to talk to Chief Swan. Bella didn't know I was here. She'd talked about tackling him together, but I felt it was my responsibility to broach this with her father. Besides, if he was ever going to consent to me marrying his daughter, he had to know that I was the kind of man that could face things head-on.

With one more pat-down of my hair and a quick prayer to whomever was listening, I went into the station house.

His deputy, Mark, directed me to his office, which I would have found within two minutes anyway; it was a small building.

I cleared my throat as I stepped into the doorway. "Chief Swan?"

He looked up from his computer screen, a crinkle in his forehead eerily similar to an expression Bella often made appearing as he assessed the situation. He seemed puzzled to see me, but not irritated. It was a good start.

"Afternoon, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment." I hoped he didn't notice my voice wavering.

"All right," Charlie said slowly. "Have a seat."

I reluctantly lowered myself into the plastic chair, realizing that this would impact my getaway time should this conversation go badly.

"Sir, as you know, Bella and I are planning to attend Dartmouth together in the fall. I know you're worried about her going so far away, but I want you to know that I really only want what is good for her and what will make her happy."

Charlie leaned back in his chair and nodded, waiting to see where I was going with this.

"I want to take care of her, sir. To support her through the good and the bad. And that's why...that's why I'd like to marry your daughter."

Charlie looked at me blank-faced, and I pressed on. "I know we're very young, and I know it won't be easy for us...but I also know that this is right, and there's no good reason to wait. Sir, can I...have your blessing?"

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. "Son, I respect the courage it took for you to ask me that question - but get the hell out of my office."

I gaped back at him for a moment, searching for any sign of humor hiding in his eyes or beneath his mustache. When I found none, self-preservation took over, and I high-tailed it out of the station.


	110. Chapter 110

The Learning Curve: Chapter 110

_Bella Swan's House_

I could kill Edward.

He'd just called to warn me that he'd tried to talk to my dad without me and that it hadn't gone well. No shit, Sherlock. Getting my dad to warm up to something took a lot of strategy. He had to be put in the right frame of mind. It helped if you could make him think it was his idea to begin with, which would be tricky with the concept of marriage, but I'd had some plans. And now my dad was going to be totally freaked out.

Didn't Edward know that we were supposed to be partners? I had some cleaning up to do now.

I decided the best way to go about this was to pretend I knew nothing about Edward's surprise visit. I carefully tucked away my ring in my underwear drawer and spread out on my bed with my math homework, acting as though this were just another day.

When Charlie got home, he gave his usual shout of greeting up the stairs but didn't come to see me at all. After a few deep breaths, I went downstairs to put dinner in. Charlie didn't say a word to me, but that wasn't exactly unusual. When I served dinner – standard meat and potatoes, the best way to get Charlie in a comfort zone – he ate quietly, not saying much.

When he was halfway through his dinner, I took the initiative. "So how was work today?"

His mustache twitched. "Fine," he said gruffly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine?"

He finally let it out. "That boyfriend of yours came to see me today."

I pursed my lips. "I know."

He set his knife and fork down in a clatter against his place. "And do you know what he asked me?"

I nodded. Charlie huffed, his mustache twitching again. His face was going a bit red, too, and I knew I had to proceed cautiously. The last thing I needed was having to rush Charlie to the emergency room with a heart attack.

"Dad, you shouldn't have dismissed him the way you did. He came to you with a serious question. He deserved a serious answer."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "I was dead serious, Isabella. You know damned well you're too young to get married. You of all people should know better."

"Why?" I challenged. "Just because you and Mom didn't work out?"

"Yes, exactly. If we'd been a bit older –"

"Mom still would have wanted to leave Forks, and you would have wanted to stay," I finished for him. "Dad, I know you never quite got over Mom. I'm like you, okay? My feelings don't change easily. And Edward is nothing like Mom. He makes plans, and he carries through with them. He's so prepared all the time. We're both in this for good."

Charlie shook his head. "Where is this coming from, Bella? Did that boy get you pregnant? If he did, I'm gonna –"

"No, Dad! God, of course I'm not pregnant. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Charlie scowled. "I think you're a teenager. You always were mature for your age, but this boy…he's changed you."

"For the better," I said passionately. "I didn't have any dreams before Edward. My only plans before him were to go to college in-state, maybe become a teacher. I would have ended up in a small town teaching high school English and dating lame-asses like Mike Newton!"

"Watch your language, young lady."

I ignored him. "And now, Dad, I'm going to Dartmouth. I'm going to learn so much, and maybe I don't have to be just a teacher, and I'm going to be with someone that I know I'll always be proud of. I'm going to have an amazing, full life and now that I know it's possible, I'm not going to settle for anything less."

Charlie sighed, casting a forlorn look at the baked potato that I'd ruined with my declaration.

"Why are you doing this to me, kid? You've never given me any trouble, and now…"

I softened a little, knowing he was only doing his best as a father. "I'm not trying to give you trouble, Dad. But I know what's right for me. I'm going to marry Edward at one point or another, and I'm going to be happy – but it won't be complete without your support. I love you, Daddy. I just want you to be proud of me."

Charlie let out another huff of frustration. He was helpless against the Daddy card, and he knew it. "You're going to do this whether I like it or not?"

I nodded, grave-faced.

"Why'd you have to end up so much like your old man? If you were more like your mother, I'd be able to talk you out of this."

I laughed. "If I were like mom, I'd be eloping to Vegas," I pointed out. "Being like you means I've thought long and hard about this and know it's the right thing to do. Isn't that better?"

Charlie scrunched his nose up. "Better. Sure."

I looked down at my plate to hide my amusement. Charlie began to chuckle, and I looked up in alarm. "What?"

His chuckle burst out in a full-on guffaw. "You still have to tell your mother!"

My stomach suddenly felt full of lead and I knew my face had to be ashen. Charlie got the last laugh after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of mixed reactions to Charlie, and lots of mixed feelings on the marriage question. All I can say is, no matter where this story goes, some of you will not be satisfied. :P I hope you'll forgive me.**


	111. Chapter 111

The Learning Curve: Chapter 111

_Alice Brandon's House_

"So how are they doing?" I asked Alice. We were sitting on her bed, as per our custom, and I was getting caught up on Alice and her parents' progress. It was the first time I'd really sat and talked to her since getting back from Hanover.

"They're getting along well. We're knee-deep in physical therapy all the time. But Aunt Elaine is still here. She's been talking to my mom about the dreams - hers and mine. It's funny, I was so afraid of being sent to live with her, and now I hope she never leaves."

"She is pretty cool," I said.

"So what's new with you? How was Hanover?" Alice asked.

"Hanover is awesome, and so is Dartmouth. I'm really exciting. And, um, something big happened."

Alice waited expectantly.

"Edward...asked me to marry him," I told her.

Her face split with a grin and she lunged for my left hand, inspecting the ring.

"You don't seem so surprised," I said suspiciously. "Did you see this coming?"

"Maybe," Alice said in a tone that clearly meant "yes."

"What do you think?" I asked, biting my lip.

"It's gorgeous," she said, still looking at the ring.

I snorted. "I mean about us getting married."

"Does it matter what I think?" Alice asked pointedly. "What do you think about it?"

I looked into her brown eyes and knew what she was saying. "It's all I want."

"Then it's perfect," Alice said, squeezing my hands. "You're going to let me help pick the dress, right?"

"I don't know if we're going to have that kind of wedding. My dad...isn't thrilled, and I don't want it to be a huge deal. I mean, I know what people will think."

Alice shook her head. "We'll talk about that, but I have some news, too."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"I got into fashion school in New York!"

I gasped. "Really?"

"We'll be able to see each other when you're at Dartmouth," Alice gushed. "And Jasper got into a school in the city, so he's coming, too. We'll all be together."

I couldn't believe I could be so lucky. "Alice...it's going to be so amazing."

"I know!" Alice squealed, tackling me in a hug. "Now. About this wedding."

Too happy to argue, I sat back and let Alice talk to me about gowns and floral arrangements.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hate having to do this.**

**Let me be clear. I do not think lowly of teachers. Please refrain from putting words in my mouth. Just because Bella said "just a teacher" doesn't mean I don't know that teachers have incredibly difficult, incredibly important, and usually thankless jobs.**

**Look, I come from a group of people known as English majors (close relatives to history majors, art majors, music majors, etc.) who, upon revealing their major, are nine times out of ten asked the follow-up question of, "So, you're going to be a teacher?" Not a one of us thinks there's anything wrong with being a teacher, but for many of us, it's not something we've aspired to, and we become half-hearted teachers simply because we don't know what else to do with our degrees. If we have any higher aspirations, we're told to be practical and get that teaching license because whatever else we want is a long-shot.**

**So jump down my throat if you want to, but what Bella said in the last chapter wasn't a slight; it was about dreaming bigger than what you're told you can achieve.**


	112. Chapter 112

The Learning Curve: Chapter 112

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

I made Edward hold my hand while I called Renee. It was silly, but he'd already signed on for all my silliness, so I didn't care. My mom was an emotional whirlwind on a good day. This would not be pretty.

"Bella!" my mom gushed as she answered. "Baby, it's been forever. You haven't been e-mailing me," she chastised. "But oh, honey, I have news. Phil's contract got extended, so we'll be in Florida for at least three more years. You could come to college down here! In-state tuition, and we'd be close again –"

"Actually, Mom, I've already decided where I'm going to school," I interrupted. Edward watched my cringing expression and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Please tell me you're not going to the University of Washington. Honey, you have got to get out of that state before it swallows you whole."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "No, Mom. Don't you remember me telling you that I got accepted to Dartmouth?"

"I think so…" Renee said slowly. "Where is Dartmouth, anyhow?"

"New Hampshire," I told her.

"New Hampshire?" I could practically hear her wrinkling her nose. "That sounds about as boring as Forks."

"It's really not," I said, trying not to get frustrated. So often it felt like my mom and I were from completely different worlds. "Hanover is amazing, and it's pretty close to Boston and New York – close enough for weekend trips, at least. And besides, Mom, it's an Ivy League school. You can't really turn that down."

"I suppose," Renee agreed with a sigh. "I just wish you were going to be closer."

"I know," I said, softening a little. I scooted closer to Edward, letting his presence ground me. "So, I have some other news."

"Oh?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember, but…um…my boyfriend, Edward, got into Dartmouth, too. And we're getting married."

There was a long moment of silence during which I clutched Edward's hand, waiting for the bomb to go off.

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm getting married, Mom. It's already decided. Edward proposed while we were in Hanover."

"Bella Marie Swan, what have I been telling you since you were old enough to talk? You finish college before you get married. You're only eighteen, for goodness' sake. You don't know how you're going to feel five or ten or twenty years from now."

"Neither do you," I pointed out. "Age isn't the issue. It's what I want, and I know it's right. It's not like I'm not going to college – I'm just going to be married at the same time."

"That's how it starts out, but soon enough, you'll come to a point where you want different things from life, and then what?"

"Then I guess we get divorced like you did," I shot back, my temper getting the best of me. "I'm not you, Mom. I know we're not going to be on the same page all the time and I'm willing to stick it out."

There was another moment of wounded silence. "Don't expect me to support this, Isabella. You're making a mistake."

I felt myself starting to cry. "Then don't come to the wedding."

I hung up before she could say anything else. Edward was there, waiting to take me into his arms.

"She'll come around," he whispered, stroking my hair as I cried. There was no way he could possibly know that, and I doubted he even believed it, but I took comfort in the sentiment all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi. :) That's all.**


	113. Chapter 113

The Learning Curve: Chapter 113

_Bella Swan's Bedroom_

"So, obviously you've decided we're getting married," Edward said with a grin, trying to distract me from the pain of the conversation I'd just had with my mom. "But you've never said…do you want to get married before we go to Dartmouth?"

I nodded. "I do. There's no reason to wait."

"I'll call about the apartment, then," Edward said. "When I checked yesterday, it was still available."

I smiled and kissed his neck, which just so happened to be near my lips. "I'm really excited to live with you."

"Me too," he said, nuzzling the top of my head. "I'm so ready to be able to snuggle up to you whenever I want."

"Alice thinks we should have a real wedding."

Edward laughed. "As opposed to what? A fake one? Because I was planning on marrying you for real."

I shook my head. "I thought we'd just…go to the courthouse or something, but she's talking about a big dress and a cake and tons of people."

"And you don't want that?" Edward asked, looking down at me with a furrow in his brow.

"I'm just…not sure I want to draw that much attention to it," I admitted.

"We don't have to invite the whole town, you know," he pointed out gently. "It could just be my family and yours and our friends. I mean, if that's not what you want, we don't have to, but I thought you wanted to share it with the people you love. You know your dad won't want to miss the chance to walk his only daughter down the aisle, no matter how disapproving he acts."

I chewed on my lower lip. "Could we even afford a wedding?"

"We'll keep it simple," Edward shrugged. "We could have it at my house. The backyard is big. And my mom's been known to make a pretty fancy cake in her time. You can wear whatever you want."

I snorted. "No way is Alice letting me walk down the aisle in anything I own."

"This is your wedding, not Alice's," Edward pointed out. "If she really wants you to have a wedding dress, she can just sit down and make you one."

I sat up straight. "That's actually not a bad idea."

He raised his eyebrows. "I was joking, you know."

I turned around to look at him. "But it could work. I mean, Alice is going to school to be a fashion designer. She's made dresses before."

Edward smiled and shrugged. "You obviously have faith in her. Go for it. But don't do it just because you're worried about buying a dress. My parents would help."

Bella shook her head. "They've done so much for me already – and they're going to do so much...no, I'll get a dress on my own, somehow or another."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need to find someone to marry soon...it sounds nice. :P**


	114. Chapter 114

The Learning Curve: Chapter 114

_Forks High School_

Our first day back to school after spring break – after the visit to Hanover, after the engagement – had me nervous as hell.

I'd tackled the people that really mattered – my parents and Alice – but there was still a whole school to face, a school that couldn't possibly miss my ring entirely. I hoped most people would fail to notice or assume it was just me being an idiot, putting a ring on that finger, but I knew I wouldn't be so lucky.

Lauren Mallory was the first to notice it, and in first period no less – in the middle of class. One moment it was all derivatives and rates of change, the next it was a squawking voice saying, "Are you fucking serious? You're engaged?"

She was sent to the principal's office for the outburst, but it didn't stop the other students from gawking at her left hand the whole hour and whispering behind their textbooks.

By the time she met Edward at the door to their English class, the entire school knew, or suspected at least. She'd never actually confirmed anything.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered. "I know you didn't want it to be a big deal. And it probably wouldn't be – I mean, it can't be the first high-school marriage in a town this small – but I think…because it's me, with the reputation I had…"

"They all think I'm pregnant," I surmised miserably.

"They don't think you're pregnant. …Okay, some of them think you're pregnant," he amended after I shot him a look, but it's still two months until we graduate. I think they'll start to notice that you're not showing. Just…wear really tight shirts," Edward suggested with a smug little grin at his own ingenuity.

I shook my head. "Only you could get me to suffer through this. If I didn't love you so much…"

Edward just smiled, choosing to hear the compliment in my words. "Love you, too. And I promise I'll make it all worth your while."

I raised an eyebrow at his suggestive tone. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well," he said slowly, "I've been planning our honeymoon."

I frowned. "How can you plan a honeymoon if we haven't set a date?"

He shrugged. "I haven't made anything official yet. But we have to do something. I refuse to spend our wedding night at my parents' house, and we both know your house isn't even an option."

"I hadn't thought about that," I mused with a sudden scowl. "I want a proper wedding night."

"And I will make sure you have one," Edward said. "Now come on – the bell's going to ring in like thirty seconds."

"Okay," I said, reluctantly letting him lead me by the hand into the English classroom. Waiting to go in was a miscalculation, I realized. Everyone was already in their seats, and they all looked up when we walked in.

It was only Edward towing me along that got me into my seat. My face felt impossibly flushed.

To my surprise, a shy girl I'd rarely spoken to named Angela Weber was the first to lean across the aisle to talk to us.

"I think you make a really great couple," she whispered, and I recognized the same blush of embarrassment on her cheeks that I felt on mine. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." There was no articulating how much those words meant at that moment, but I hoped Angela could hear it in my voice somehow.

The bell rang loudly, interrupting the moment, and the teacher stood to begin her lesson. I sank back in my chair, trying to catch my breath and knowing the day would likely get much worse before it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You understand, when I say I want to get married, I mean I want to get married to the absolute right one - and I want him -now-. And the wedding isn't all that exciting for me...but having someone who's happy to see me when I get home, other than my cat? Yeah, that would be nice.**

**But, you know, different strokes for different folks.**


	115. Chapter 115

The Learning Curve: Chapter 115

_Forks High School_

When we got to lunch, all of our friends were waiting for us.

"Do you know how many people we had to chase off?" Rosalie griped. "Mike Newton even had the audacity to try to sit here."

I blanched at that. "Sorry?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, bro," Emmett said, shaking his head.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled my chair out for me before sitting down. "Why?"

Emmett shrugged. "Just seems like the kind of thing you'd tell your friends. I could have given you proposal advice."

Jasper snorted, breaking the tension, and Alice took that as her cue to move the conversation onward.

"So have you set a date yet? We need to think about a dress, Bella."

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. We want to have a wedding, but we don't want to spend too much. I was wondering...how would you feel about making a dress? Or working on one I buy from a store?"

Alice actually leaped out of her chair to hug me. "Oh my God, Bella...you'd let me make your wedding dress?" I worried she was going to cry. "I'll start sketching right away. What's my budget?"

"Um...I don't know. No more than a hundred dollars."

Alice looked scandalized. "I can't get enough silk with that."

"No silk, then," I said firmly. "Just something simple."

Alice sighed. "You wouldn't know the difference if I made your dress out of polyester, would you? Fine, I'll just have to get resourceful."

I smiled at her determination. "Thank you, Alice. You're the best."

"But what about bridesmaids?" Alice asked immediately.

"Oh, um...I hadn't thought. Do I need bridesmaids?"

Alice looked wounded, and I realized this part wasn't about me.

"Okay, bridesmaids then. Will you be one, Alice? And Rose, I'd love for you to be one, too...if you want."

"I'd like that," Rose said, softening slightly.

"We need to talk about our dresses," Alice said immediately to Rosalie.

"Can you not do it right now? I can feel my dick shrinking from all this wedding talk," Emmett complained.

Everyone at the table groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about accidentally switching to third person in the last chapter. It's a by-product of reading fic in between writing - you end up adopting whatever point of view and tense the story your reading utilizes, and it can be hard to get back into the groove.**

**But can we talk again about jumping down the author's throat for goofing and doing something she doesn't normally do? Because sometimes she just has a bad night? Not that you can't point it out, mind you, but just...give me the benefit of the doubt that I didn't do it just for the sake of confusing you?**


	116. Chapter 116

The Learning Curve: Chapter 116

_Forks High School_

My day was tied pretty evenly between good and bad by the time I walked out of the gym after the final bell.

Then I saw Mike Newton leaning against the wall along the sidewalk that led to the parking lot, and the score went decidedly to _bad_.

He straightened as I approached, and I met his eyes with a resigned sigh. "What, Mike?"

His eyes fell on the ring gracing my left hand. "So how did you talk Cullen into that?"

I had to purse my lips at the assumption. "It was his idea."

Mike gave me a cynical smile in return. "Sure. But I bet you pushed him into it, didn't you? A guy like that...he's used to getting what he wants, and you come along, and you've probably been refusing to put out the whole time – you're a fun little challenge for him, and it's going to fall apart."

I felt my skin burning and prickling with my anger. "You know what, Mike? Which is it? Am I a prude again? Because last I checked, you were one of the ones telling the whole school I was some kind of degenerate slut. Newsflash, Mike: I'm not a prude _or_ a slut. I didn't put out for you because I just didn't like you very much, and here's the best part - I _have _had sex with Edward and he still wants to marry me."

I took a deep breath during which I reveled in the slack-jawed expression on Mike's face. "You and I both know the only reason you're talking to me right now is because you're jealous. Edward is everything you'll never be and you know it, so you have to make other people as miserable as you are. But you can't make me miserable. I love Edward, and I'm happy, and that's that."

I ducked around Mike, eager to get to the parking lot, and that's when I saw Edward standing behind him, grinning at me as though he'd heard every last word.

"Edward," I said sheepishly, not entirely proud of my outburst...but not all that ashamed, either.

"You are so far out of my league, it isn't even funny," Edward said as I walked up to him. He drew me into his arms, locking his hands on my lower back. "But for what it's worth, I love you."

I just shook my head. Out of his league – as if. "I love you, too. Take me home with you?"

Edward tilted his head. "To my house? My mom is there today."

"Exactly," I said. "I've got to talk to her about a wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of update this weekend. Normally, I work Saturday mornings and I get my Saturday chapter written then, but I worked late Friday night and was thus off on Saturday and subsequently spent the weekend lolling around and playing the Sims. ...Yup. That's my life.**

**Also, ROCK CHALK JAYHAWK K FUCKING U.**


	117. Chapter 117

The Learning Curve: Chapter 117

_Edward Cullen's House_

"I can't believe how excited your mom is about all of this," I said to Edward. We were tucked away in his room after talking with Esme, and I was more than happy to be able to snuggle up beside him on his bed. It had been a long day.

"Are you kidding? She's never going to get another chance like this," Edward laughed, curling his arm tighter around my shoulders. "She's going to have you drowning in flower arrangements in no time, just watch."

I squirmed uncomfortably. "I'd hate for her to put so much time and money into this, though. Your parents have done so much for me, and if they're chipping in on the apartment..."

Edward kissed my temple. "They're going to be your in-laws, you know. You may as well get used to my parents doing nice things for you. For _us_. Because everything they've done for you was for me, too."

"I guess that's true," I conceded.

"It is," Edward said, ducking his head to look at me. "Because they love me, and I love you."

I caught his sweetly smiling lips with mine. "How long do you think it will take your mom to notice the door is closed?"

He chuckled. "She's already diving headfirst into wedding details. We'll be lucky if she remembers we're even alive for the next few hours."

I glanced at the door and then at the hard edge of his jaw, so close and so lickable. "Should we?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to try it with my mom in the house?"

I shrugged. "We _are_ getting married. She knows I'm going to make an honest man out of you."

He laughed and playfully pinned me down. I dug my hands in his hair and lost myself in wet kisses and roaming hands.

The shrill ring of my cell phone interrupted us. I reluctantly pulled back from Edward. "It could be my dad."

He sighed. "If it's Alice, you'd better not answer it."

I snorted and moved off the bed to dig my phone out of my backpack. "Are you kidding? If it's Alice, she'll never stop calling until I answer."

But I froze at the number on my screen. "...It's my mom."

Edward sat up. "Well, answer it."

I reluctantly put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella...Bella, honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair to you."

I swallowed and searched for something to say. "I...it's okay."

"It's not, sweetheart. I don't think it's a good idea for you to get married so young, but I love you, and I _will_ support you no matter what. And going to Dartmouth...I did some reading up on it, and that's amazing, Bella. I'm so proud of you."

My eyes pricked with tears. "Thanks, Mom."

"So, I just bought my ticket to come to Forks for your graduation. I want to spend some quality time with this boy of yours. I need to know he's good enough for you before you go off and marry him."

"Okay, Mom," I chuckled, glad she was back to typical self.

"I really do love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I should end this with "Happy Mother's Day" lol.**

**So, some of you don't know what I mean by "Rock Chalk Jayhawk." I know I explained it in an earlier author's note, but I guess we need to go back to the beginning.**

**In the days before the Civil War, Kansas was a wee territory, not yet a state, and it became a battleground for the national debate over slavery. Literally. The Kansas/Missouri border became a front for guerilla fighting between the pro-slavery Missourians, known as bushwhackers, and the abolitionists flooding Kansas known as Jayhawkers. There was a lot of fighting and Lawrence, KS got burned down.**

**Needless to say, the end of the Civil war didn't exactly make Kansans more friendly toward Missourians, and it became a rivalry that bled out into sports. **

**Now Mizzou is running off to the SEC, and the final border war took place in Allen Fieldhouse on Saturday - and KU pulled out a big one. Rock chalk!**

**Oh, and the "rock chalk Jayhawk" chant was a slogan devised by a KU geology professor in homage to the massive amounts of limestone in our state.**

**Any questions?**


	118. Chapter 118

The Learning Curve: Chapter 118

_Forksish_

The time until graduation flew by in a flurry of wedding plans and furniture shopping. Edward had put a deposit down and we'd signed all the papers for the apartment, and now he was obsessed with furnishing it.

"I think you're nesting," I told him one evening when he had us surrounded by home décor catalogs.

"I'm not nesting," Edward grumbled. "I'm providing. It's very manly."

I snorted. "Okay, sure. Talk to me one more time about bedroom sets and tell me again how manly it is."

Edward poked me in the side, finding unerringly my most ticklish spot. "I can't help it if I'm excited about this. I know you are, too, even though you act nonchalant."

"Of course I'm excited. I just happen to find furniture exhausting."

"I suppose you should just focus on the wedding, then," Edward said deviously. "Didn't my mom send some more invitation samples for you to look at?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sooner than felt possible, we were taking our final exams. There was a loopy, careless feeling among the seniors, knowing we were so close to the end, already committed to our college choices and ready for graduation.

One week before graduation, I found myself in a rental car with my mother, headed from her motel room in Forks to Port Angeles.

"I don't know how you've managed to stay sane this long in Forks," Renee complained. "Don't you find it suffocating?"

I shrugged. "Not really. But I have a lot to look forward to."

Renee let out a breath. "Well, that's true enough. A wedding, and then off to college…off to live on your own. I worry about you, going off into the big world on your own…"

I couldn't help chuckling at her. "Mom, I'm pretty self-reliant. And I won't be on my own. I'll have Edward."

"Yes…Edward. When am I going to meet him?" she asked, as if she'd been waiting for days.

"You just got here this morning, Mom, calm down. His parents actually wanted me to invite you for dinner tomorrow night – you and Phil, and Charlie, if he wants."

Renee nodded. "Dinner it is. So, what are his parents like? Are they nice?"

"They're really great. I don't see his dad that much because he's always at the hospital, but his mom is just…awesome. She's doing so much with the wedding."

"Oh…well, that's great, honey," my mom said, but I could tell she wasn't quite genuine.

"It's just that we're having the wedding at her house and all, and she's offered to make the cake and everything, so I've just been letting her do whatever she wants. She loves all this planning stuff. But...I'm sure she wouldn't mind some help."

My mom did what she was best at and changed the subject.

"So, your wedding dress, Bella. I was thinking, Phil and I have been doing pretty well lately. I was hoping you would let me buy your dress for you. I mean, wouldn't that be great, picking out your dress together?"

I bit my lip, feeling awkward. "Um, that would be really, really nice, but...Alice is making my dress."

"Oh." I felt horrible. "Well, then there's only one thing left to do," Renee concluded.

"What's that?"

"We'll have to go shopping for honeymoon lingerie."

I gaped at her. "Uh, Mom, I don't think –"

"No arguments, young lady," Renee said. "We're going to Victoria's Secret."

I put my face in my hands and shook my head. My mother, the lunatic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I failed to update again.**

**One of my readers is a student at a high school that recently suffered a shooting. My heart goes out to you, love.**


	119. Chapter 119

The Learning Curve: Chapter 119

_Edward Cullen's House_

"So, Edward," my mother said right at the dinner table with Edward's parents, Charlie and Phil and I all looking on, "What in your right mind made you decide you wanted to get married now?"

"Mom," I protested. It seemed the height of rudeness to interrogate a person at his own dinner table. My dad, for his part, seemed tickled pink by the question.

"No, I want to answer," Edward said to me, putting his fork down. "I know everyone thinks it's crazy, getting married at eighteen. They say that if this is real between us, it can survive a few years of us living apart. But I didn't ask Bella because I was afraid. I asked her to marry me because I want to share my life with her – my whole life, not just a few hours a day when we're not in class or studying. And I don't want to wait for that."

I stared at my boyfriend, so eloquent and sincere, and I knew that no matter how many fish were in the sea, I had caught the very best.

"Edward's always been rather…passionate," Carlisle spoke up, breaking the heavy silence, "but he is committed."

"I don't doubt that," Renee said carefully, looking between Carlisle and Esme. "But I am concerned. After all, Charlie and I were fresh out of high school when we got married, and it didn't turn out so well."

"We're worried, too," Esme said. "But I know my son, and I've come to know your daughter…I believe they can do this. They've thought it through, they've considered all the angles, and they're ready."

That was enough to silence Renee. Edward glanced at me through his eyelashes, a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled too and pretended to be interested in my food. Conversation: over.

"Well," Phil said, ever the icebreaker, "How do you think the Mariners look this season?"

The rest of dinner passed with minimal awkwardness. The after-dinner coffee in the parlor wasn't quite as smooth. I sat with Edward in an oversized chair, holding his hand because it was the most contact I could have, given the company. I wished we could sneak up to his room and let our parents hash it out, but I knew we had to prove we were adult enough to handle marriage – which meant enduring adult conversation.

"What are you going to study at Dartmouth, Edward?" my mom asked, more polite than the last time.

"Pre-med," he said with an easy smile.

"You'll be going to med school after college, then," she surmised.

I squeezed Edward's hand, sensing danger. "That's the plan," he replied.

"And what happens when you get into medical school in one place and Bella finds a job in another?"

I narrowed my eyes at my mom. "I'll go where he goes, Mom. We'll make it work."

Renee gave a pursed her lips and looked straight at Edward. "Perhaps we could talk one-on-one?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward was already standing. "Sure. Would you like to go into the kitchen?"

Renee nodded. "That would be fine."

I looked helplessly at my dad, who simply shrugged, and then at Phil, who held up his hands in a gesture that clearly said, "She's your mother. I just married her."

My head turned toward a very bewildered Carlisle and Esme, and I cringed. "I'm sorry. She's…impulsive?"

Esme snorted. "Bella, darling, I know my son. I think I'm familiar with _impulsive."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll keep the A/N short today. Yes, you will always get random notes from me. Sorry. The Rock Chalk just can't be suppressed. I'm updating from work, probably in a way that violates my internet user agreement, so be grateful.**


	120. Chapter 120

The Learning Curve: Chapter 120

_Edward Cullen's House_

If I seemed calm, it was a lie. I was shaking in my boots. Or my Oxfords, as I happened to be wearing. Bella's mother wasn't an obstacle to us getting married, I knew – but the last thing I wanted was a mother-in-law who hated me. It was bad enough that I had a father-in-law who fantasized about having me at the end of his shotgun.

Renee and I sat facing one another at the kitchen table. I'd offered to pour her more coffee, but she declined. That left us with only one thing to talk about.

"Edward…I'm sure I seem unreasonable to you. My initial reaction was maybe a little…melodramatic. But you have to see where I'm coming from. This is my only daughter. I know she's not like me. She's always been steadier in her choices than I am. But that doesn't make this any less of a mistake. Getting married young…it leads to strife down the road, and because Bella's like her father, she's not going to leave if she becomes unhappy. She's going to stick with it and be miserable."

I tried not to take the assumption that Bella would be unhappy too personally, but it smarted.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I'm under no illusions that it's going to be easy," I began carefully. "I know that life could pull us in different directions. But I'm ready to do what's necessary. You asked what would happen if I got into med school somewhere far from where Bella found a job – you have to know that I would be just as willing to put off medical school for her as she would be to put her career on hold for me. We're going to have the tough discussions and we're going to make compromises."

She nodded slowly, staring off at a point somewhere above my left shoulder. "I suppose you'll do as you like, won't you? Kids never do listen. Lord knows I didn't. Just be careful. I'd hate to see either one of you get hurt."

I let out a breath that had been weighing heavily on my lungs. "Do we…have your blessing? I know you don't entirely approve, but –"

Renee waved her hand to stop me. "No, I'm on board. I'm not going to ruin my only daughter's first and possibly only wedding with a bunch of fussing. I just wanted to say some things that needed to be said."

"Okay," I said bemusedly. "Thanks, then."

"Now," Renee said, leaning forward and crossing her arms on the table. "What's this I hear about Alice making Bella's dress?"

"Uh…well, it's just what you hear. Alice is making the dress. Bella gave her what she could afford. She's just making something simple."

"Do you think Alice would let me chip in some more money and keep it a secret from Bella?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Are you kidding? Alice would love you forever."

Renee pointed a finger at me. "You have to keep it a secret, too."

I gulped, knowing the likelihood of that was…slim, if Bella got wind of something. "I'll take it to my grave."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Just keep it to yourself until the wedding day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Spending another Saturday morning at work. Hope yours is better.**


	121. Chapter 121

The Learning Curve: Chapter 121

_Edward Cullen's House_

"Was my mom horrible to you?" I asked Edward. I'd stayed at his house after my parents left with the promise that he'd bring me home by eleven. Esme and Carlisle had been willing to give us some space, so we were cloistered in Edward's room with the door shut for a change.

Edward shrugged, and turned onto his stomach, looking up at me with his chin in his hands. "She had valid points. I get where she's coming from. But after we talked, she said she accepted our decision and wasn't going to put up a fuss."

"I guess I'm not totally surprised," I said. "Renee's never been able to stick with anything – it's not strange that she wouldn't be able to stick with disapproving of us for too long."

"I don't think she planned on being disapproving for long," Edward said. "She wants to see you happy, and she's worried she won't. But I'm not worried. I plan to spend each and every day making you happy."

Sweet, sappy boy. "I don't think you'll have to work _too_ hard at that."

"Nevertheless, I will," he said, looping an arm around me. I laughed as he dragged me down the bed to his level and kissed my lips, always more than happy to let him have his way with me. I didn't let him stop kissing me until I was breathless, and even as he pulled away and looked down at me, I wanted more.

"I've been thinking about our wedding night. Our honeymoon," Edward said. That got my attention. "We're getting married the first week of August…so how would you feel about going to straight to Hanover?"

I blinked. "How would that even work?"

Edward shrugged. "We could do it two ways. We could just fly out after the reception and have all our stuff shipped to us…or we could drive. It would take a few days, probably, but we'd obviously stop along the way. Either way, I figure we could stay in a hotel for the first day or two in Hanover while we get the apartment set up."

I considered this. "If we flew, what would happen to your car?"

Edward shrugged. "My parents would probably sell it. I'm not sure it's worth keeping a car in Hanover. You weren't planning to take your truck, were you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it yet," I admitted. "I guess I probably won't need it."

"So what do you think? Hanover?" Edward asked.

"I think it's a great idea," I said, turning my body to snuggle into him. "It'll be nice to just be together for a few weeks before we have to start school."

"Then it's settled. Just let me know if you want to fly or drive and I'll make the reservations."

"Okay. I'll let you know tomorrow," I replied.

Edward sat up abruptly. "I suppose it's time to take you home now."

I glanced at the clock behind me and then back at him. "Now? But we still have two more hours."

"I know," he said deviously. "That's why we're taking the scenic route. A nice, long, unchaperoned drive together."

I raised an eyebrow. "How much of this drive will be spent driving?"

He shrugged. "Maybe fifteen minutes? Come on."

He didn't have to tell me twice.


	122. Chapter 122

The Learning Curve: Chapter 122

_A Back Road in Forks_

As soon as we parked, I wasted no time in clambering into the backseat with Edward. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me insistently, and I yanked his shirt out of his pants, where it was still securely tucked.

"The Volvo had a bigger backseat," Edward said mournfully against my lips.

"I think we'll manage," I replied distractedly, working on his shirt buttons.

"You do know we have plenty of time?" he laughed, pulling me tighter to him with his hands under the back of my shirt. "We don't have to rush."

"What if I _want_ to rush?" I found the skin just below the edge of his jaw and nipped lightly. "We haven't been together in like, two weeks."

"Believe me, I know," Edward groaned, running his hands over my behind. "I've never jacked off so much in my life."

"Really?" I leaned back in surprise, staring at his sheepish face. "Is that something...is that something you usually do a lot?"

He laughed uncomfortably. "Since I met you? Definitely."

"Do you think about me?" I asked uncertainly.

"_Of course_," Edward said as though it was one of the stupidest questions I'd ever asked, and I was okay with it being a stupid question if that was his answer.

I shifted on his lap, wanting friction – but wanting to hear more as well. "What do you think about?"

"Moments like this," he said, pulling me back in for a kiss. I indulged him, but as soon as he pulled away to drop kisses on my neck, I was back to my questioning.

"Really, Edward, I want to know. What do you imagine me doing when you touch yourself?"

He buried his face in my shoulder and shook his head. "I don't know. Everything?"

"If you won't tell me what you think about, will you show me?" I asked.

Edward looked at me skeptically. "You want to watch me...?"

I nodded. "Why is that weird? Don't guys love the idea of watching girls do it?"

His eyes glazed over momentarily, confirming my suspicions. "Yeah, but it's sexy when girls do it. When guys do it, it's just...sad."

I rolled my eyes and backed away from him. "I want to see it."

"Right _now_?" he whined.

I nodded, climbing off his lap completely. "But _Bella_..."

"Please?" I wheedled, trying out a pout. "I'd do it for you."

That caught his attention. His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "You would?"

"If it was something you wanted," I hedged.

Edward slowly unfastened his belt. "Would you be willing to show me right now?"

I gulped. "I – it's not something I normally do," I hesitated. I could use a little practice time first.

Edward just smiled. "When you're ready to show me, I'll show you. But tonight? Tonight I just want you."

I sighed and let him draw me in again. At the end of the day, I just wanted him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a bad author. :( I'm kind of in a slump these days. When I'm not working, I just want to mope in bed and play Sims 3.**


	123. Chapter 123

The Learning Curve: Chapter 123

_Alice Brandon's House_

I was admittedly a bit nervous for my first dress fitting.

Alice had shown me sketches when she'd first started working on the gown, but I hadn't seen any of her work since then. She refused to show me anything until she had it as close to finished as she could. I had no idea what she'd actually done with the dress between sketching and sewing, and I had…apprehensions. Not that it wouldn't be great, because I knew Alice would never make me something awful, but I _was_ a little worried that she might have gone…overboard.

"I'm _so_ excited," Alice gushed when I got up to her "studio" – a spare bedroom that she'd completely monopolized with boxes of fabric and dress forms and two different sewing machines.

"Me too," I said, forcing my smile wider than was natural.

"So, I'm putting the dress on you before you can see it," Alice said seriously. She went to the corner and pulled forward a floor-length mirror. "Strip down to your underwear first, and then you can close your eyes while I put it on you."

I blinked at her. "Seriously, Alice?"

She glared at me. "This is extremely serious, Bella. Are you going to cooperate?"

"Fine," I sighed, already lifting my T-shirt over my head. "But at least turn around."

"You're absurd," Alice said, but she did turn around while I shed my shoes and jeans.

"Absurd? You're one to talk."

Alice huffed. "Are you done yet?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, I'm done."

Instead of turning around, she dug into the closet in the room and produced what looked suspiciously like a shoe box.

"What's that?" I demanded. Nowhere in our discussions had shoes been mentioned.

Alice gave me a look. "Your shoes? You _have_ to wear the shoes you're going to be wearing for the wedding when you try on the dress. Otherwise, how will I know how long to make it? I can't have it hovering around your ankles, for goodness sake. And since I knew you wouldn't have thought about it ahead of time, I went ahead and bought the perfect shoes for the dress."

"How high?" I asked with dread. I didn't care if she'd bought me bright red shoes as long as they weren't so high that I would fall on my way to the altar.

Alice pulled off the lid and presented one to me. Blessedly, it was a low heel, no more than half an inch. The shoes were beautiful, too. I had to hand it to her – Alice knew what she was doing. I offered her a small, apologetic smile.

She merely shook her head. "Ye of little faith. Would I steer you wrong?"

"No," I admitted begrudgingly.

"Now put these on and let me do my job," Alice said, thrusting the box at me. I dutifully took the shoes and slipped into them, needing only a half a second to steady my balance.

"Perfect," Alice nodded. "Now close your eyes and don't open until I tell you. Here comes the dress."

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. This was getting…really real.

There was a rustle of fabric, and then Alice told me to lift my arms. I snickered as I heard her climb onto a chair to reach.

"Shut up," she said ruefully, and then I felt something soft and smooth being lowered over my head. Alice guided my arms through the sleeves, and after a few tugs, the dress fell into place. She got down from the chair and moved behind me to zip up the back.

"Okay," Alice said, sounding as nervous as I was. "You can look."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and took in the girl in the mirror.

The dress was…beautiful. Cap sleeves just covered my shoulders and led down to a straight neckline on a rouched bodice that made me look like I actually had breasts. She'd given it an empire waistline, which made me feel very Elizabeth Bennett. The skirt flowed down to my feet, gracefully flaring at the bottom. But the amazing part of the dress was the details – the lace overlay on the sleeves and bodice, the light silver embroidered pattern that graced the bottom of the skirt.

I swallowed down a little lump in my throat. This was exactly the dress I wanted to marry Edward in.

"What do you think?" Alice asked anxiously, appearing at my elbow. "There's a veil, too, but I wanted to let you see the dress alone first. We can redo the veil like…a million times if you don't like it."

I shook my head. "Alice, it's _beautiful_. You did…such an amazing job."

Her face reflected in the mirror brightened with a beaming smile. "I'm so relieved. I don't know what I would have done if you hated it."

"It's just right, Alice, really."

She grinned. "Let me get the veil."

I looked down at the skirt, fingering the smooth material as she produced the veil from the closet. I had a sneaking suspicion it was actual silk.

"Here," Alice said, placing the veil atop my head. It was attached to a simple silver band, falling halfway down my back. Alice nodded in approval at her work. "Now you're a bride."

"The veil is great," I assured her, a little amazed at the image in the mirror before me. I'd never spent much time imagining my wedding or what my dress would look like, but if I had imagined what Edward would see when I walked down the aisle to him, this would be it.

I licked my lips apprehensively. "Tell me honestly, Alice. Did you really do this just with the money I gave you?"

She held up her right hand. "I swear to you, Bella, I didn't spend one cent of my own money," she said in a sufficiently chiding tone that I felt bad for even asking. "I know you're not especially knowledgeable when it comes to fashion, but this is Project Runway level magic I've worked for you."

"I believe you," I laughed, turning to face her. "Alice, I'm super impressed. But you should know as well that I never would have asked you if I didn't believe with all my heart that you could do it."

Alice hugged me gingerly, looking a little teary-eyed. "I know, Bella. And that's why I love you." She pulled back, clearing her throat. "Now it's time to get to the real work. I've got to figure out what alterations need to be made before the big day."

I stood still and let her start pinning, happy to be in such good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're all so supportive and sweet. **

**Someone suggested I make Edward and Bella into Sims for inspiration...I totally did, and the minute those two were married, Edward started thinking about babies. It was awful. :P**


	124. Chapter 124

The Learning Curve: Chapter 124

_Rosalie Hale's House_

"It seems awful anticlimactic," I complained.

Alice, Rose and I were gathered in Rose's living room. Her parents had allowed her to have an all-night post-grad party. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were here, too, but they'd gone down to the "man cave" as Rosalie called it to play foosball while us girls watched a movie. There was no parental supervision, but I'd definitely told Charlie there was. I hoped he never asked the Hales about it.

Rose snorted. "Of course it does. By the time you actually finish high school, you've got an actual real life coming up. Graduation is always going to be kind of a let-down. I mean, look at your life. You're moving across the country, you're getting married…that's all pretty huge in terms of change. Graduating high school just means you won't be going to high school anymore."

I snagged a Twizzler from the bowl on the table. "Still, I thought I'd feel some sense of accomplishment."

Alice shrugged. "It felt pretty lame to me, too. And since you mention it, Rose, we do have some wedding things to discuss."

I grimaced. "But we've got the dress, and Esme's doing basically everything else…"

"Oh, but there's _fun_ stuff we should do, too," Alice said, sitting with her legs tucked beneath her. "Like a bachelorette party. And we all need to go on a little shopping trip so that Rose and I can pick out the fabric for our bridesmaid's dresses."

"Fabric?" I asked, confused.

"I'm making our dresses, too," Alice grinned. "We were going to just buy them, but since you liked your dress and the alterations are simple, I'll totally have time to make two more dresses. And then I'll have material for my portfolio before I even get to fashion school."

"Dear God, they burst into wedding talk anytime we leave the room," Emmett's loud voice complained, and we all looked up to see that the boys had evidently grown bored with foosball.

Edward squeezed into the remaining space beside me on the couch and let out a long yawn. I glanced at the clock on Rose's cable box. It was nearly one in the morning, and we'd all been up since at least eight in the morning.

Rose flicked a jellybean at Emmett. "Don't be such a douche, Em. Real men can handle a little wedding talk."

He caught the jellybean and raised an eyebrow. "Real men? Oh, I'll show you a _real man_."

"Eww. I think that's my cue to go to bed," I complained, subtly nudging Edward. Rosalie's house just _happened_ to have two guest bedrooms.

"I second that," Alice said, jumping up to grab Jasper by the arm. Apparently, she was as eager for some couple time with Jasper as I was with Edward.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. Go have sex in my house. See if I care."

We took her words to heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to find a good picture of a dress that I think works for Bella's, but I couldn't...so I'm going to try to draw it for you. It's probably going to look like shit, but hey. At least you'll get an idea.**


	125. Chapter 125

The Learning Curve: Chapter 125

_Rosalie Hale's House_

When we were alone, I worked up the nerve to tell Edward what I had in mind.

"I think I'm ready," I told him as I shut and locked the door behind me. He'd already flopped down on the bed, and he lifted his head to question me.

"Ready for what?"

"To show you." The look on his face told me he still didn't understand. I sighed and began taking off my clothes, which he watched with evident interest. "Don't you remember? You said you'd let me see you touch yourself if I showed you." I took off my bra and watched his eyes grow wide. "Well, I'm ready." I shed my panties. "Are you?"

He licked his lips, sitting up now. "You really want to do this?"

I nodded. "Do you? Because if you don't...well, then you don't. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want."

"I want to...I mean, I want to see you do it. I don't think me doing it is going to be remotely attractive, but if it's what you want, I'll give it to you."

I smiled shyly. "Will you get undressed, then?"

He nodded and took off his shirt, then stood to shed his jeans, his socks, and finally his boxers. I didn't move immediately, taking in the sight of him even as I felt his eyes raking over me.

I swallowed, reminding myself that the person in front of me was my whole future. He was promising to love me even at my worst for the rest of my life. I would show him this. I could trust him to love every part of me, even the parts that I didn't find beautiful.

I slipped past Edward to sit at the head of the bed. He knelt near the foot, waiting. I locked my knees together.

"Um...should I just...start?"

He could clearly sense my discomfort. "Would it help if I told you what to do?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Okay, then. I think you should start by touching your breasts. Play with your nipples."

I pressed my lips together so that I wouldn't start laughing. It was just so...porn-ish. But I did what he asked and ran my hands over my breasts and pinched at my nipples. Absently, as if of a mind of its own, Edward's hand drifted to wrap around his cock. He stroked slowly, and I rubbed my thighs together as I watched him.

"Move one of your hands down now, Bella," Edward rasped. "Please, let me see it."

Transfixed by the sight in front of me, I opened my legs without thinking and stroked my clit that was now aching for a touch, any touch.

Edward let out a breath and pumped his hand faster, closing around the head of his penis with each pass. I couldn't identify what about it turned me on so much, but there was no denying that it did. If the panting breaths escaping from my parted lips didn't give me away, the wetness coating my fingers definitely would.

"You're so sexy," Edward said in a grunty-growly sort of way that made me squirm. His hand went on stroking, steady and purposeful. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward?" I mewled.

"Yeah?" he panted.

"Get inside me."

Edward pounced on me. "Fuck, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorrrrry. :( Will it make you feel better to know that in the time I wasn't updating this story, I got the last chapter of BF to beta and made a dent in the epilogue?**

**I can't promise I'm going to be steadier in the coming weeks because Mercury is going into retrograde and with me being a Gemini, that totally screws with my writing, but my goal is always to push through the difficulty, so I will do my best for you.**


	126. Chapter 126

The Learning Curve: Chapter 126

_Rosalie Hale's House_

Waking up next to Edward in the morning felt so familiar. Warm and snug under the covers with him, shielding from the cool breeze that came through the window, I was insanely impatient to marry him.

When he stirred awake, he found me watching him and smiled like that was completely non-creepy.

"So good to wake up with you," he mumbled, rolling onto his side and rubbing his nose against mine. "Every morning should start with Bella."

"Soon it will," I reminded him as I snuggled into his arms. I pecked him on the lips.

"I can't wait," he said wistfully.

"I was thinking about something before you woke up," I told him, winding one of my legs between his. "That honeymoon you were planning? I think we should drive."

"Really?" he grinned. "It'll take a few days. And we'll mostly be cooped up in the car."

I shrugged. "We'll be able to see so much of the country, though. And I can think of worse things than being cooped up in a car with you."

Edward nodded. "We could even cut through Canada. It'll be nice for our wedding night, too. We can just drive to Seattle and stay in a hotel instead of getting on a plane…"

"So cross-country it is?"

"It'll be fantastic," he nodded.

Edward and I only had a little time to ourselves after that before Rosalie came banging on the door, insisting we strip down the bed and then go downstairs for breakfast. It was tough to part with Edward yet again, knowing I'd have to go two more months without the luxury of sharing a bed with him, but I hoped the time would go quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, it's just a short one today. I'm not feeling so well. Had a fever when they took my temperature at the doctor this morning. :( On the bright side, I might get to take a sick day...and then I can lay in bed and write fic. *crosses fingers***


	127. Chapter 127

The Learning Curve: Chapter 127

The summer passed excruciatingly slowly.

I'd thought it would be busy. What with preparing for a wedding, moving across the country, starting college and beginning married life, I'd thought there would be plenty to keep me busy and make the time pass.

There was absolutely nothing to do.

Everything had been finalized with Dartmouth. We'd sent in the letter asking for our residency exemption and we'd mailed off all the other information the university required. Edward was having all our furniture delivered to the apartment, so that would wait until we arrived. Esme had been handling pretty much everything to do with the wedding, and once my mom became determined to help, there was really nothing left for me to do but taste cake samples that Esme prepared. The dress was done. I couldn't pack my belongings until a few days before we were due to leave.

The days dragged on forever.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy myself. I got a part-time job working the cash register at the diner in town. The rest of my time was spent with Edward or our friends or both. With school out and the wedding past the point of no return, Charlie finally let up on my curfew, so I was able to spend a lot of time in the back of Edward's car. I was getting really fond of that backseat.

But I was also impatient. I felt suspended between my old life – that life that already felt so long ago, when my only aspiration had been leaving Washington and I'd settled for dating Mike Newton – and the life I was about to start, as a woman with an amazing husband and an amazing life.

Somehow, though, we made it to the end of July. The days leading up to the wedding were suddenly hectic, a blur of errands to be run and boxes to be packed. Edward and I were forbidden from participating in the actual set-up of the wedding, so Edward ended up at my house helping me pack up the things I wanted to take to Hanover.

"So…we're getting married tomorrow," Edward said while he was helping to pack away my books.

"We are," I said as he avoided my eyes. "Are you getting cold feet?"

He shook his head, pausing between Dickens and Faulkner to meet my eyes. "No way. How are your feet?"

I stuck one of my socked feet out for him. "Feel for yourself. They're nice and warm."

He laughed and tugged me closer by that foot, and I slid easily toward him across the hardwood floor. He pulled me into his lap and kept me tightly secured in his arms. "I can't wait for tomorrow," he said.

"Me neither," I admitted.

"You realize I'm never letting you go, right?" Edward said, nuzzling into my neck. "You just _try_ to divorce me."

"Don't talk like that," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I never want to leave you."

"Good," he said, pressing a kiss to my skin. "A lifetime with you won't be enough as it is."

My throat felt tight as I was forced to contemplate the possibility of one day being parted from him. "It's a good thing our lifetime is starting as soon as possible, then."

Edward nodded, and the books lay neglected for quite a while as we sat in a quiet embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't get that sick day, and my mom scheduled an appointment to have our very, very old cat put down, so it was an emotional day. But no pity parties. I did get some good news yesterday - I'm going to be switching to a better job soon, so no more crazy schedules.**


	128. Chapter 128

The Learning Curve: Chapter 128

_Edward Cullen's House_

The guests were already arriving, milling about in the decked out backyard. My dress hung, protected in plastic, from the back of the door in the Cullens' guest bedroom. I was perched in on a stool in my sweatpants while not one but _four_ women fussed over my hair and makeup.

"Mom, I'm serious, put down the blue eye-shadow," I complained, which was echoed with a chorus of agreement from Alice and Rosalie. Defeated, Renee stood back with her arms crossed and watched Esme and Alice work on my face while Rosalie curled my hair. I'd decided to leave it down for our simple wedding.

"I don't know what you have against a splash of color," Renee retorted.

"Mrs. Dwyer, the wedding colors _are_ white and lavender," Rose pointed out, never one to beat around the bush. "Blue would totally clash. Besides, Bella wants to look natural."

I smiled gratefully at Rose through the vanity mirror.

"And really, if Bella wears blue eye-shadow, we all should," Alice added, "But the bridesmaids' dresses are actually lavender…"

"Okay, I get it, no blue," Renee said, throwing her hands up.

Diplomatic Esme kept a straight face through all of this.

Fortunately for me, having multiple people dolling me up made the process go quickly, and soon I was fully beautified – hair falling easily in large, spiral curls, make-up done to accentuate without embellishing.

"You _do_ look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," Renee said, dabbing a tissue to her eyes, and suddenly Esme was crying too and Rosalie and Alice looked like they could start at any moment.

I gaped at them, perplexed, and decided the best thing to do would be to extricate myself from the waterworks.

"I should really get dressed now," I said, standing up. Alice rushed for the dress. She'd already refused to let me put it on alone lest I stumble and rip something. I didn't see much point in fighting her on it.

"Everyone, prepare to be amazed," Alice declared as she dragged me into the bathroom. When the dress was on, it somehow still amazed me how perfect it was. It fit like a glove, and it was so right.

"Alice, I'll never be able to thank you enough. I still can't believe how beautiful this dress is."

Alice bit her lip. "Bella, I have a confession to make."

"What?" I asked, brow furrowed. I couldn't imagine what Alice could be nervous about at this point.

"Remember when you asked if I'd really done this with the money you gave me, and I said I didn't spend any of my own money?"

I nodded.

"Well…that was true, but what I left out is that your mom chipped in a bunch more."

"_What?_"

Alice shrugged unrepentantly. "Your mom came to me and said she wanted to help out with the dress. I wasn't about to refuse."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure what to say. "How much?" I finally asked.

Alice pursed her lips. "She gave me an extra three hundred."

"Oh my god," I said, and then there were tears brimming in my eyes.

"Stop that!" Alice screeched, lunging for a tissue. "The mascara is waterproof but the eyeliner is not! No crying. Absolutely no crying."

"Okay," I managed, stifling back the tears. "I'll try."

"Now come on," Alice said, giving me a little push. "They're all waiting to see."

I nodded and let her usher me out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You didn't think I'd squeeze the whole wedding into one chapter, did you?

Thanks again for giving a crap what I write in these author's notes. One of the greatest things about this story has been getting to have a daily conversation of sorts with you lovely readers.

A note to those who are growing bored with the story: you can stop reading at any point. I won't hold it against you. Some people have gotten all they want out of the story, and some want more. I'm just writing until _I'm_ done.


	129. Chapter 129

The Learning Curve: Chapter 129

_Edward Cullen's House_

My entrance was greeted with a chorus of exclamations, followed immediately by a fierce hug from my mother.

"Bella, baby, you look just beautiful," she gushed, and I felt the wetness of her tears against my cheek.

I had to work very hard not to ruin the make-up as I replied, "Thanks for the dress, Mom."

"She told you, huh?" She pulled back only incrementally.

"Just now. It...really means a lot to me, Mom. It wouldn't be the same without your support."

Renee smiled waveringly. "You're going to do what you're going to do. I just want the best for you. I mean, you're my baby girl. Nothing will change that."

I nodded, sniffling, and my mom pulled away to allow Esme to hug me tightly.

"I have to tell you, Bella, I don't think I could find anyone better for my son. I'm so happy to have you in my family."

There was a lump the size of Canada in my throat. "Thank you, Esme."

"Enough blubbering," Rose interrupted in her own brusque way. "Bella looks amazing and we've got a wedding to put on. And Alice and I need to get dressed."

"Yes, yes, of course," Esme said. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Speaking of Alice, you really did make a beautiful dress. Just fantastic."

Alice beamed under her praise. "Thanks, Mrs. Cullen."

The four women filtered out of the room to finish their own preparations, leaving me alone with my thoughts until it was time to meet my dad for the walk down the aisle.

I wondered what Edward was doing right now. Was he fighting with the bow tie of his tuxedo? Was he downstairs already, waiting at the altar for me?

The thought made my stomach fill with giddy butterflies. This whole wedding thing needed to hurry up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost to the wedding.**

**I think that yes, you will get to see scenes from their honeymoon and beginning their life at Dartmouth. :)**


	130. Chapter 130

The Learning Curve: Chapter 130

_Edward Cullen's House_

"Calm down, son. You look like you have ants in your pants," my dad murmured quietly. I stilled immediately and shot him a look.

"This is taking too long," I complained, knowing I sounded like a petulant child. "I just want to get married already."

My dad laughed loudly, drawing stares from our guests. We stood at the altar, waiting for everything to begin. Emmett, the best man, had run off to use the bathroom quickly before joining Jasper to escort the bridesmaids up the aisle. My dad stood with me for support, but I wasn't feeling very supported.

"I'm not sure whether it's good or bad that you're this excited to get married."

I gave him a dirty look. "You are not helping."

He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Just calm down. You're going to see her soon enough. Oh - here comes your mother. I'd better sit with her. Are you going to make it?"

I nodded. I knew I would be fine as soon as Bella walked down the aisle.

The wait, though, was horrible. I thought we were close when Renee slipped into the front row of folding chairs, but it was another five minutes before the music started.

I straightened myself up and looked expectantly down the aisle. It was set up so that those walking down the aisle would come around the side of the house. Rosalie came first, then Alice, each on the arm of their boyfriend. Emmett slapped me on the back when he took his place beside me, but I couldn't move my eyes from the place where I would see Bella emerge.

The music changed and all of the guests stood. I craned my neck in frustration, trying to see her through all the people, but I couldn't.

And then she came into view holding the arm of her father, and time simply...stopped.

She was without doubt the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in her white gown, her hair falling softly over her shoulders draped in a veil. A small smile played on her lips, and when our eyes met, I saw all the awe and wonder I felt mirrored back at me.

I never looked away from her, not when her father placed her hand in mine, nor when we turned to face the minister. I wouldn't let go of her hand, either.

The ceremony was a blur. I was glad we hadn't done anything crazy like write our own vows because it was all I could do to repeat after the minister. I was too busy gawking at the bride. My bride. And when the minister told me I could kiss her, I didn't hesitate.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was a question that I wanted to answer that I forgot about yesterday. I was asked whether Edward and Bella never fought because I was avoiding angst or because I just hadn't gotten there yet...and the answer is that they don't fight over much because they don't have much worth fighting over. But then, I've never bought the theory that arguing all the time is just a product of sexual tension. Sometimes it's just a sign of basic incompatibility. I could go into more detail as to my theory of relationships, but I think it's better presented through fiction.**

**On another note, I know some of you are very visual, so I put together a little photo album of things to do with this story. It has my heinous drawing of the wedding dress, some pictures of dresses that I thought were better, and some pictures of my cats... You can find it here: pics dot livejournal dot com/cinnamon_kisses/gallery/00036a6w**


	131. Chapter 131

The Learning Curve: Chapter 131

_Edward Cullen's House_

While our family and guests transitioned from wedding to reception, Edward and I stole into the house for a few moments of privacy. As soon as we were alone in the living room, I flew into his arms, experiencing a level of giddiness that I'd never felt before.

"Oh my god, Bella," he laughed in my ear, gathering me up so tightly in his arms that my feet came off the ground. "I was going nuts waiting for you to come down the aisle."

"Really?" I laughed. "Were you nervous?"

Edward shook his head against my neck. "No, just impatient. Were you nervous?"

"Only because everyone was staring at me," I said. "But then I saw you and I couldn't tear my eyes away, so it didn't matter."

Edward set me down and held me away from him, looking me over from head to foot. "It's unreal how beautiful you are right now. My eyes can't believe what they're seeing."

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "You look really good in a tux, Edward."

He stroked a thumb over my pink cheek. "I wish we could leave right now. I feel…very irrationally unwilling to share you."

"I know," I sighed. "Me too. But if we go on the lam from our own wedding reception, your mother will never forgive me. She spent all yesterday working on the cake and the finger foods."

Edward groaned. "We've been married all of three minutes and you've already mastered the art of guilt-tripping me."

I smacked his shoulder. "Don't start with me, Mister. I'm your wife now. I'm within my rights to make you sleep on the couch, even if it is our wedding night."

He feigned a scandalized expression. "I should have known your domineering instincts would appear sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him toward the door. "Somehow I don't think you'll complain too much if I want to put you in handcuffs tonight."

"Handcuffs?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Now I _really_ want to skip the reception."

We both laughed, our longing for one another tempered by our blissful happiness. It was hard to be too put out about our obligations when we were so disposed to be content. And if I was honest with myself, I couldn't wait to dance with my _husband_ Edward…or to shove cake in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update last night. Long day yesterday - I had to have an ultrasound, which mean drinking a shitton of water at six in the morning. Never good.**


	132. Chapter 132

The Learning Curve: Chapter 132

_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's Wedding Reception_

"Excuse me!" Alice bellowed, quieting all the guests. I covered my mouth against my laughter. It was time for toasts, and apparently, Alice had decided to get attention the old-fashioned way instead of trying to clink against the plastic cups we had for our beverages.

"Hi. I'm the maid of honor," Alice said at a more reasonable volume. "As I understand it, the maid of honor always gives a toast, and I take my duties seriously, so. Bella and Edward. I knew when Bella first got involved with Edward that she had _no idea_ what she was getting into, and I told her as much. Of course, being Bella, she didn't listen, and now here we are. Before we go any further, I have a few words for Edward. If you hurt her, I will kill you and Chief Swan will help me cover it up."

Alice's audience laughed uncertainly, and I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Edward, and he looked a little pale.

"That said," Alice went on, "I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to Edward and Bella. I've never seen any two people fall into place as effortlessly as they did, and the way that they look at each other says it all. They're the real deal, and I wish them happiness as they begin their new life together. To Edward and Bella."

Alice raised her glass, and her sentiment was echoed by our guests as they raised their glasses, too. I looked at Edward, who was already looking at me, and I knew our smiles had to appear absolutely goofy to everyone else…but I didn't care.

After Alice sat down, Emmett took that as his cue to make a toast, even though I knew Edward had never even mentioned the possibility. Neither of us wanted him to open his mouth, but it looked like we had no choice.

"I'm not going to let Alice have all the fun," Emmett said, standing in a rather ridiculous, pompous posture. "When my dear friend Edward moved to Forks, I could see he was in a rough patch. To my eyes, it was obvious that he needed a girl, but Edward was a picky little shit and wouldn't go for any of the girls I threw his way."

Edward had covered his face with one hand, and the tips of his ears had turned red. I sat next to him in a suspension of dread, knowing my embarrassment had to be on its way.

"And then Bella comes along, and suddenly it's like Edward's a different person. I admit, I was a little put out. I mean, he refused to go to parties, he didn't want to spend whole Saturdays playing video games, and there was only one thing he wanted to talk about. But it turns out, Bella's a damn cool chick, and she's made my friend happy, and that makes me happy. So here's to Bella and Edward."

I dabbed a tear away, shocked that he'd been sweet rather than crude. I looked to Edward, and he rolled his eyes at me, but he was smiling.

We were so lucky.

I was more than happy when Edward towed me to the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple. We didn't do anything complicated. Everyone knew better than to expect a perfect waltz from the likes of me, so we just swayed around the dance floor, and it was everything I could have asked for, floating along in his arms.

All in all, the whole evening was a dream. The cake was delicious, and the frosting smeared perfectly across Edward's face – and mine. I danced with my dad, which ended with me in tears of something like nostalgia.

Finally, blessedly, Esme got up and announced that it was time for the bride and groom to depart. Edward and I didn't need any encouragement to hurry off to the already well-stuffed car amid a shower of rice – which seemed like rather a waste and would probably kill some birds.

Safely ensconced in the vehicle, Edward and I shared a look.

"Maybe we should have planned on changing before the drive," I murmured, contemplating the drive ahead.

Edward shook his head and started the ignition. "Like hell. I'll sit in this suit for another three hours if it means I get to take that dress off you myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Regarding the ultrasound: GOD NO I AM NOT PREGNANT. o.o I'm glad ONE of you remembered that I'm a virgin here. No, that hasn't changed in the past two months.**

**The ultrasound is to check for any build-up from endometriosis. I was diagnosed last year and the doc sent me for another check-up on my poor girly bits. Ultrasound was normal, by the by, which is good...but also bad because I had to pay out of pocket for a test that told me nothing about why my bits hurt. Stupid deductibles.**

**TMI yet? Don't answer that.**


	133. Chapter 133

The Learning Curve: Chapter 133

_A Non-Disclosed Location in Seattle_

"This is...really nice," I said, gawking at our hotel suite. He'd booked our room for the night at one of the fancier hotels in Seattle, and I shuddered to think of the cost, but I had other things on my mind. Especially when I walked into the bedroom and saw the enormous, puffy bed waiting for us.

"Holy cow," I breathed, glancing at Edward who carted our overnight bags with him.

Edward grinned at me. "Any wedding night jitters?"

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? I'm so ready."

"In that case, I think it's time to get out of these clothes." He took off his jacket to emphasize his point and I wet my lips with my tongue. It suddenly made sense why people made such a big deal about consummating a marriage. What we did earlier was just window dressing. This, tonight, joining our bodies together - that was the real union.

"I love you," I said without meaning to. The words simply bubbled up and escaped through my lips.

The emotion in his eyes as he stepped close to me said everything. He reached up to lay his hand against my cheek, and his thumb stroked tenderly over my lip.

I slowly turned around and swept my hair over one shoulder. "It's time, don't you think?" I said with a smile back at him.

He approached, and his fingers trembled against my back as he undid the hook-and-eye securing the top of the zipper, which he then pulled down. His knuckles brushed along my skin from my upper back down to my panty line, giving me goosebumps.

Slowly, he pushed the sleeves off my shoulders, and the dress fell to my feet, leaving me in the lacy white underthings I'd purchased especially for this occasion.

Edward's gentle hands guided me to turn and face him, and I remained still as his eyes roved from my head to my toes and back up again.

"I don't know how you do it," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Do what?" I ask, catching on to him.

"Get more beautiful every day. It's crazy."

I blushed at his compliment and reached to unbutton his tidy white dress shirt. The tie had already been removed during our car trip, and as I opened his shirt, it was all gorgeous Edward from neck to navel. I sighed and traced my finger along the hollow of his throat. Just the sight of his smooth neck, his lightly defined chest and his taut abs had me yearning. I hoped it would always be like this.

I stretched up on my toes to kiss his slightly parted lips and ran my hands over his bare skin, down to the top of his pants where his shirt was still tucked in. I pulled it free and then unfastened his trousers.

He chuckled at my eagerness, and a blush rose on my cheeks. "Here, let me get my shoes off first," he said, toeing out of his shiny black dress shoes. Feeling awkward just watching him, I set about removing my shoes as well and straightened to find him unbuttoning his sleeve cuffs.

Edward wet his lips, eyes lingering over my lace-clad breasts. "Bed," he said simply with a tilt of his head toward the aforementioned article of furniture.

I obeyed readily because secretly I liked it when he got a little bossy in the bedroom. I positioned myself back against the fluffy pillows and watched him shed his shirt, drop his trousers and pull his socks off all in a rush. It was my turn to chuckle at him as he clambered onto the bed.

"What?" he grinned, hovering halfway over me. "I'm excited. I'm not ashamed of it."

"I don't want you to be ashamed. I just think you're adorable is all," I said, cupping his face in my hands. "Kiss me now?"

He nodded and brought his lips to mine, soft and slow. Our sweet kiss lingered only a little while. Soon tongues began searching, intertwining, and our lips molded roughly, seeking to devour and always failing.

I ran my hands through his soft hair, kneading and tugging and completely mussing it up. Edward shifted his weight on his right arm and skimmed his left hand up my side, toward my breast. The touch of cool metal made me smile against his lips.

"What?" he asked, smiling too as he moved his lips over my jaw and neck.

"I felt your ring," I said, feeling all mushy and giddy again.

"You know what that means?" he said lowly, flicking his tongue against a sensitive spot behind my ear.

"You're my husband," I breathed, and the possessive rush that swept through me had me squeezing my thighs together for friction.

"Yes," he moaned against the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "And you're my wife. You have no idea how much that turns me on."

"I have some idea," I said, and I reached down to rub my hand over the hard ridge barely covered by the soft cotton of his boxers.

He pushed into my hand and groaned. "God, you're so sexy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are," he insisted. "And I'm going to make you believe it," he added as he moved his mouth over the curve of my breast.

I gulped and watched him plant wet, open kisses across my chest until he finally reached beneath me to unclasp my bra.

I let out a breath as he pulled the fabric away and immediately lowered his mouth to the tip of one breast. Hungrily, his lips and tongue worshipped me, and I had to let my head fall back as his hand slipped into my panties. The pad of his middle finger rubbed over my clit and I arched into his touch.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes. His face was serious.

"I want to make you come in every way possible tonight. Is that okay with you?"

I let out a shaky laugh. "I think I can handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was trying to give you the wedding night in one big chapter, but clearly, that's not happening. Sorry, you're getting it in bits.**


	134. Chapter 134

The Learning Curve: Chapter 134

_A Non-Disclosed Location in Seattle_

Edward's clever fingers worked me skillfully for a little eternity. Between the stroking and thrusting of his long fingers and the pressure of his thumb on my clit, I could only feel - feel and marvel at the reverential gleam in his eyes as he watched my face.

"Ohhh," I moaned out as his fingers hit that one spot inside me that made me quiver in pleasure.

"Are you going to come for me?"

I nodded, whimpering.

Edward doubled his efforts and soon I was arching into his hand, locked in the force of a powerful orgasm. I could feel him watching me as I came down, could feel his breath falling in lusty pants against my skin.

"There's one," Edward chuckled, and I opened my eyes to see his smug grin.

"How many to go?" I wondered.

Edward shook his head. "As many as I can get."

I rolled into his arms, pressing my breasts into his warm skin. It felt altogether decadent to be this free with him, to have so much pleasure to anticipate.

I put my mouth to his and kissed him slowly, letting my lips drag against his. I pushed my hips tighter against his and felt his cock, white hot and impossibly hard. Reaching into his boxers, I stroked his length, so smooth and perfect to the touch.

He groaned and shifted away, leaving me bemused and empty-handed.

"This is about you," he said, kissing the back of my empty hand.

"This is about _us_," I protested. "It's our wedding night, not mine." I pushed him back and swung my leg over his body, straddling him. "It's my right as your wife to completely blow your mind."

"Okay, fair point," he laughed shakily as his gaze wavered between my face and my chest.

"Besides," I said, leaning forward, knowing how to work this man of mine, "If you let me take care of you now, you'll last longer later."

"Also a good point," he breathed as I moved my hips over his, and he didn't argue when I scooted back and took his boxers off.

I looked up his body, long and lean and beautiful, and there was only one thing to do.

"Oh, fuck," Edward groaned as my mouth engulfed the head of his cock. I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself, perfectly happy with the weight of him on my tongue, the salty tang, the sounds of pleasure he made. My hand steadied him as I worked him over hungrily, greedily.

I could tell by the ridiculous look on his face that he was holding back, trying to fight off the inevitable. That wouldn't do at all. I gave him a few more teasing licks up his length and then took him in as far as I could, sucking hard.

"Ohh," Edward moaned. Reflexively his hands dug into my hair. "Oh God, Bella."

I smiled to myself as I felt his thighs tensing beneath me, the slight tremor that told me he was close to his release. And as he came into my mouth, I congratulated myself on a job well done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, so, yeah, thank you everyone that's sent a message of concern. My absence hasn't been related to any good excuse like illness or family emergencies...I've just been extraordinarily unmotivated. Mercury in retrograde, maybe, or my varied work schedule, or post-NCAA tournament depression...**

**The possible good news is that I'm starting my new job Monday with a nice, predictable schedule, so we'll see if that helps get me back into the flow of daily updates. If not, it may just be time to start putting this fic to bed, but we'll see.**

**Thanks for hanging in there.**


	135. Chapter 135

The Learning Curve: Chapter 135

_A Non-Disclosed Location in Seattle_

"Your turn's over," Edward said as soon as he recovered, looking askance at me. "Evil, wonderful woman," he accused.

I grinned. "Are you complaining? Because there's a couch out there you can sleep on."

Edward shook his head quickly and rolled his body over mine. "I was just about to express my gratitude, actually."

I didn't ask how he planned to thank me. That much was obvious in the rapid trajectory of his mouth down my body. I stretched my arms above my head and gave into the pleasure of his mouth on my skin, his tongue laving over my nipples and his fingers probing once more between my legs.

I lifted my head just enough to watch his head lower between my thighs, and I closed my eyes.

"God, that feels so good," I moaned at the hot, wet slide of his tongue against my sex. I felt him smiling as he pressed his lips to my clit in a soft kiss.

He didn't say another word to me, instead letting his actions do the talking - and the worshiping that his lips and tongue did told me he thought I was beautiful and sexy and that I had a husband who wanted nothing more than to bring me absolute bliss.

When I came, it was with my toes curling into the duvet and my hands gripping his hair so hard I nearly pulled it out.

Edward slinked over me, on the prowl, and I let my hands slide down his back over taut muscle and smooth skin.

"What do you think, one more?" he asked, looking down on me in that way of his that turned my bones to mush.

I nodded, unable to speak. The moment was just...so big, and I couldn't take enough of him in. My eyes roamed over his face, so familiar and yet so surprising even now, so shockingly beautiful.

"Hey," he whispered, bringing my focus back. His warm hand cupped my cheek and his thumb brushed over my bottom lip. His own lips tilted up in a sweet smile. "I love you."

Tears pooled in my eyes and I curled my hand around the back of his neck, the other resting on his firm shoulder. "I love you, too."

I pulled him down to me to kiss him. As I tasted his mouth, he slowly slid into me, and my breath caught in my throat.

It was like the first time - so new and so right. And tonight his skin slid against mine without barriers, the only thing between us the crushing love our hearts could not contain.

We made love quietly and slowly, simply feeling: the hair on his legs tickling my skin, the taste of wedding cake still on his mouth, the words of adoration he whispered in my ear. I didn't ask him to go faster or harder, even when I wanted him to, just because there was no good reason to rush this, and every reason not to. When I came, it was white-hot and lingering.

And when I curled up beside him to sleep, there was nowhere else I could possibly be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad author is bad.**

**I'm going to call this the official "end" of the story. I'll keep posting snippets of their honeymoon, life at Dartmouth, etc. but I don't want to keep breaking my promise of daily updates.**

**Thanks for being with me for this project. 85,000 words in five and a half months? Not too shabby, at least compared to my usual rate.**


	136. Outtake 1

The Learning Curve: Outtake 1

_Anywhere, Wyoming_

"Where are we?"

It was mostly a rhetorical question. I knew we were somewhere in Wyoming because we'd passed the sign welcoming us to the state about three hours ago. Where we were in Wyoming was less certain because I hadn't seen a living soul other than the occasional prairie dog in at least an hour.

Edward shot me a look that clearly said, "How should I know?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering. We're not lost, are we?"

"No, we're not lost," Edward scoffed. "You can't get lost following the highway, Bella."

"If we do get lost, you're not going to stop to ask for directions, are you?" I complained. "It's already starting. Just because you're married doesn't mean you have to start acting like a man."

Edward snorted. "Who would we even ask around here? I haven't even seen a sign for a rest stop lately."

I sighed. "We can't even play I Spy or anything. There's nothing to spy."

"Don't you have a book to read or something?"

"Yeah," I acknowledged. But I just didn't feel like it, so I went back to looking out the window. There had to be something we could do to alleviate the boredom. I mean, we were on our honeymoon. I knew it would involve long stretches of driving, but surely we could spice it up a little.

I mean, really, there was only one thing _to do _to spice up a honeymoon. I glanced at Edward and thought about things I'd seen in movies – a girl giving a guy a blowjob while driving, for instance. There wasn't really a lot of room between his lap and the steering wheel, though, and if, heaven forbid, my awesome oral skills made him crash the car, my head would be crushed by an air bag. So maybe that wasn't a great idea. Edward, though, he only needed one hand to drive. His other hand could sneak into my shorts. But that seemed a little rude, asking him for a handjob because I was bored. There ought to be something in it for him.

"Can you pull over?" I asked.

His right eyebrow quirked up. "Pull over? Why?"

I glared at him. Couldn't he see what was happening here? "Just do it."

"Okay," he sighed and flicked on his blinker, even though there was no one around to see it. He pulled onto the gravelly, weed-invaded shoulder and put the car in park.

I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Okay, now put your seat back a bit," I demanded.

"Okay," he said warily, adjusting the seat. "What is all this, Bella?"

"I'm entertaining myself," I grinned, leaning over the center console. I unzipped his shorts and freed his already hardening cock – apparently he'd finally figured out what was going on – but he stopped me when I began to lower my head.

"Bella, someone could see."

I rolled my eyes. "Who, a cow? We haven't seen signs of human life for miles." I brushed his interfering hands away and took _him_ in _my_ hands in preparation. I lowered my mouth onto him and heard his head thump against the car seat as he gave into the sensation.

I took as much of him as I could and set a steady, slurping rhythm that soon had one of his hands gripping the steering wheel for support and the other tangled in my hair. I wanted to sit up and make a crack about listening to one's wife, but judging by the way his thighs were trembling, he would have killed me if I'd stopped at that moment.

After he came, I sat back in my own seat, daintily wiping the corners of my mouth. He sat with his eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Want me to drive for a little while?" I asked.

He nodded silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I appreciate all your kind words on the ending. I promise to try to give you lots of extra goodies.**

**My new job is going well, for those who asked. I'm enjoying the steadier schedule. And now that Mars and Mercury are out of retrograde, things feel a whole lot better. An astrology dummy explanation on that: retrograde is when it looks like a planet is standing still/moving backward in the sky. When it starts moving forward again, it's out of retrograde. And that backwardness leads to all kinds of hang-ups, ESPECIALLY where Mercury is concerned for me - although Mars is really bad, too.**

**One thing I'll really miss about these updates is getting to interact with you guys. **


	137. Outtake 2

The Learning Curve: Outtake 2

_Chicago, Illinois_

"This hotel is…totally weird," Edward said, cringing as we sat down on our bed – the only really recognizable piece of furniture in the room. I bit my lip to keep from commenting, having made that determination the instant we walked into the very abstract lobby. "I mean, the description said _contemporary._ Since when does that mean a bunch of amorphous blobs for chairs?"

I shrugged helplessly, looking over at the red lounge chair in the corner that really made no sense as a chair. It was sort of S-shaped and didn't look all that comfortable. And the desk…the desk was like ten pieces of wood nailed together at varying heights. Not much use for actual writing. Oh, and the dresser? It was a pyramid.

"I'm sorry, I should have picked a better place to stay," Edward sighed. "I think I want a shower before we go to dinner. Do you want to join?"

Normally, my answer to that would have been a resounding yes, but I'd seen the shower. I didn't think Edward and I were going to have much fun in that crazy thing.

"I'll take a rain-check," I said, and he seemed to understand where I was coming from.

While Edward disappeared into the bathroom, I relaxed on the bed and surveyed the room again. It was sort of cool, if you were into the whole abstract thing. Maybe we could even have some fun with it. My mind began to wander, and as my eyes settled on that wacky chair, an idea struck. I smiled to myself. This _would_ be fun.

When I heard the shower turn off, I quickly shed my clothing and got on my knees on the chair, leaning over the curved back. Sure enough, it left my behind raised in the air, a visual present to anyone walking out of the bathroom…like Edward was right now.

I peeked over my shoulder at him. He stood in the doorway with nothing but a towel around his hips, hair damp and tousled, mouth hanging open and a bulge slowly appearing through the thin white terrycloth around his waist.

"I think I figured out what this chair is for," I said slyly, wiggling a little for his benefit. "Want to test my theory?"

The towel dropping to the floor was answer enough.

"We've never done it this way before," he said as his hands touched my hips, sliding up to my breasts.

"Which is sort of a shame, don't you think?" I said, looking over my shoulder again.

He shrugged and one of his hands slid down my stomach to tease my clit. "I like to see you," he said simply. "But I like this, too."

His fingers continued to play with me, one hand at my breast and the other between my legs, but I was already on edge.

"Edward, I'm ready now," I told him, pushing back impatiently so that his cock brushed against my ass.

"Okay," he breathed, and then his cock was rubbing against my slit, and I whimpered for more. He slid in and pushed deep into me, deeper than he'd been before. My breath caught in my throat as he drove all the way in, his body curving over mine.

"Oh my God," I moaned, resting my forehead against the velvety fabric of the chair.

Edward grunted his agreement and pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in quickly. My eyes rolled back as he hit that magic spot.

"Ohh, that feels good," I panted. "Do it hard, please."

"Hard?" His hips moved with a bit more force and speed, testing just how much I wanted.

"Harder," I demanded, fingers curling into the chair. He braced his arms against the back of the chair on either side of me and began driving deeply into me in rapid, skin-slapping thrusts. I closed my eyes and let myself feel it, this raw, sweaty, dirty, mind-blowing sex.

Why weren't we doing this _every day_?

I liked this position, too. I liked the weight of him against my back, the sounds we made this way, his hard breathing in my ear. It was all so…hot.

Each thrust brought me closer, _so close_, and I instinctively reached down to touch myself, knowing it was all I needed to get there.

"Fuck," Edward panted in my ear, and when his teeth bit lightly against my shoulder, that was it. I was coming, and then he was coming, and then we were a sweaty mess on the chair that had started this whole thing.

"I think I could use that shower now," I mumbled.

He lifted himself off me so that I could finally turn to face him. He looked as shell-shocked as I felt.

"I think I need another," he admitted. "You know, the shower actually has some features I think you'd really enjoy."

His raised eyebrow told me it was a very particular kind of enjoyment he was talking about. "In that case, I think we should give up on our dinner plans and order room service."

"That is the second-best idea you've had today," Edward grinned, towing me toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I had to write this next outtake quickly so I could answer some of the questions from the last reviews...**

**1) Where do you look up your astrology chart? - tarot dot com has a lot of free samples of things like your birth chart and always gives good information.**

**2) What work does AJ do? - I'm an administrative assistant. I do computering and paperwork. But my job is actually not very taxing, so it's nice.**

**3) Is there another fic coming? - I have plenty more writing to do. My priorities, in this order, are getting the Bonne Foi epilogue up, finishing A Madman's Mercy, and getting into the swing of regular updates on Anatomy of a Human again. After some or most of that is accomplished, I have another fic that's been waiting in the wings for quite sometime. I haven't titled it yet, but it will be historical fanfiction set around Jane Austen's era. All-human, all Regency goodness.**


	138. Outtake 3

The Learning Curve: Outtake Three

_Hanover, New Hampshire_

As soon as I finished placing my last book on our brand new shelves in the living room, I took a moment to survey the day's work. The living room was bright with the sunset, golden light streaming through our western-facing windows. It was simple, but I loved the coziness – the plush sofa, the little armchair in the corner beside my books, the dining table squashed into the corner opposite the kitchen. But something was missing.

I drifted down the hallway toward our bedroom, where Edward had been working for the past two hours. When I walked in, my breath caught in my throat.

All of our furniture was now in place, the clothes put away, the bed made up. Edward was at the window, putting up our curtains.

"Are you almost done?" I asked softly, watching him fight with the swaths of fabric.

He turned quickly, wobbling precariously on his step ladder, making my heart jump in fear. But he found his balance and gestured to the safely hanging curtains. "Just finished."

After a brief appraisal, I noticed his hair was damp from sweat at the roots and that he had smudges from something on his fingers. I could feel my own griminess from sorting through dusty books.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked.

He nodded and hopped down from the ladder, and we went into the bathroom together. It was the first room we'd gotten set up, partly because it was the easiest and partly because it was rather essential.

In the shower, we mostly washed ourselves, taking turns under the spray to rinse. Soon, though, the lure of his firm shoulders was too much to resist, and it was only a short step from having my fingers touching him to having my whole body pressed against him. His mouth met mine, his tongue sweeping away drops of water on my lips. I felt his hardness trapped between us and pushed away slightly.

"In the bed," I said simply, and I needed only his eyes to tell me he understood. I wanted our first memory of making love in this place to be in the bed we would share for years to come.

When we were dried off, Edward scooped me up and laid me back on our plush mattress, covered in soft cotton sheets. He kneeled near the end of the bed and lowered his head to put his mouth intimately against me. Not until I was burning with need did he raise his body over mine and enter me.

Edward was in a slow mood, and the room was dim with twilight when his release claimed him. I held him close to me, wanting to feel him near me even after my own climax.

Our bed was soft, easy to sink into, and I had no desire whatsoever to leave, but I made myself get up and follow Edward into the kitchen for a quiet dinner before we snuggled under the covers for the night.

Edward curled his warm body around mine, and I slept like a baby.


End file.
